The Chronicles of Evillious
by Kaiseir
Summary: The fanfic based on Akuno-P's Evillious Chronicles starting with Moonlit Bear and on how Eve moonlit tainted the world with sin.
1. Prologue

Moonlit Bear

Prologue

In a world of Eden where everything was perfect; no crimes, no evil, just a world filled with love. In the land of Elphegort, there was a small village where children would play happily, mothers watching over them and fathers harvesting fruits in the forest of Eldoh.

A young woman was looking after her little brother and sister while they were playing in a field of flowers. The little brother approached her sister "Sister, won't you come and play with us?". "I already feel tired picking fruits from the forest" she replied, patting the head of her little brother, "I'll rest here while watching you play with your sister and friends". "Okay, sister" said the little brother, running back to play with her little sister and friends.

The young woman wondered how wonderful being alive was while sitting on a big rock and watching her siblings from afar. "Such a beautiful life of no worries, Thank you God for this life", she thought. She then was suddenly blown by a gentle breeze causing her to yawn and fall asleep.

"_What a wonderful world to live in, my little brother and sister, my only family. I wish they would also live a life of no worries". A perfect image of me and my siblings._

"_Oh really?" a sudden voice._

_The image suddenly vanished into darkness. "Who's there?" I shout frightened._

_A man sitting on a chair hunchbacked suddenly came out of the darkness._

"_You humans are such a noisy bunch. Look at this children" An image of my siblings and their friends playing came out._

"_Such ignorant children, they should just go inside and sleep all day"._

"_Children are free to play and frolic into their hearts content, not laze around and do nothing". _

"_This world is boring" sighed the hunchbacked man._

"_Have you not tasted the fruits of Eldoh? I believe they are food one would enjoy. Here take this Apple._

"_Food rots as time goes by"_

_The hunchbacked man ate the apple and was surprised by its taste. "This apple is a treasured fruit from a moonlit bear. How did you get it?"_

"_Moonlit bear? I do not know. I was just picking apples in the forest". _

"_I like this apple, bring me some more and I would grant you one wish"_

"_I do not need a wish for my life is already perfect the way it is"._

"_This is why I hate you ignorant humans. If you ever want to see me again, I'll be in your dreams, sleeping"_

_I suddenly collapsed "sister, wake up sister! I'm hungry!" I heard._

I was woken upped by my siblings. "Sister, the sun is already going down. Let's go home" the little sister said. The mothers have already gone off to their homes.

"I'm sorry Kane and Abel, I was a having a weird dream of a man on a chair talking to me". Eve said.

The younger siblings ignoring what their sister said run off to the direction of their house.

"Hey wait for me!"


	2. The Wind

Chapter 1 – "The Wind" "Moonlit bear"

In the forest of Eldoh, a seemingly endless forest governed by spirits and a big tree in the middle, a young woman was picking fruits from a tree. She was having a hard time reaching for the sweet juicy looking fruit that hanged just above her. "I can't reach it even if I jumped" sighed the young woman. She tried many times attempting to touch the fruit wishing it would fall. She also tried to hit it with a stick but nevertheless, it would not fall. She then gave up and walked home feeling unsatisfied but she still got a handful of fruits from other trees.

While walking out of the forest, she noticed that it's beginning to darken. "I need to go home quickly, my siblings are alone in the house" she said to herself. After walking for several minutes, she was walking endlessly trying to get out of the forest. Suddenly the sound of twigs being cracked was heard. The young woman was shocked and couldn't move from fear of a bear.

"Eve?" said a man.

"Adam? You scared me". Eve said.

"Haven't I told you not to go alone in the forest? Spirits of the forest tend to play tricks on you if you are alone and bears might be lurking here". Adam said.

"I just went to pick fruits for my siblings. We were running short on food."

"If you want to pick fruits in the forest, at least ask me to go with you" Adam sighing.

"But you weren't at your house when I went".

"I was at the spring fetching water. Next time, please don't go into the forest alone. I don't want to lose you"

"Okay" Eve blushing.

Eve was a beautiful young woman who had only her little brother and sister to care about. She had long green hair and has pony tails. Her eyes were green. She had a body structure of an adolescent even though she is already a young woman. Every day she would watch her siblings play in the field, pick fruits from the forest and live a happy life. Sometimes she would doze off while watching her siblings and suddenly get weird dreams that she can't remember when she wakes up.

Adam was a handsome man to whom the women of the village adored and the men envied secretly. He was renowned for his for his muscular and tall structure. He had blue hair and eyes and a deep voice. Every woman would want to marry such a man. But he was already in love with Eve. Every day he would help Eve with her needs, picking fruits for her, chatting and trying to court her but she would always refuse his offers of marriage because she was already happy with her life and she just wants to be friends. Even with what she says, Adam still tries to convince her no matter what.

One day, Eve was walking through the village somewhat getting bored from what she do every day. She felt tired walking in circles around the village. She sat down on the roots of a tree and suddenly dozed off.

"_Where am I?" she said._

"_I hear you are bored of your everyday life" a hunchbacked man suddenly said_

"_Oh, we meet again. What are you doing here in the darkness?"_

"_I could ask you the same question human"_

"_What's your name? my name's Eve."_

"_Call me Belph human. So you're bored out of your wits I see, picking fruits, playing all day."_

"_I am happy with my life Belph. I enjoy eating fruits, watching my siblings play and watching the skies."_

"_But don't you wish something more exciting?"_

"_God forbids anything that is not to His will"_

"_Oh really now". Belph smiling evilly._

"_Here, a gift from me"._

"_What is it?"_

"_A doll that will help you with your boredom. Just place it near you while you sleep". Belph still smiling evilly._

"_How would this doll help me with my boredom?". Eve looking at Belph curiously._

"_You'll see" Belph disappearing into the darkness._

"_Eve!" a familiar voice calling me. "Eve! Wake up!"_

"Geez, Eve. I went to your house and your sibling said you haven't gone home yet. I searched the whole village. I thought you went into the forest again." Adam said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Adam, I just felt tired suddenly".

"C'mon, let's get you home"

While they were walking towards Eve's home, the doll that Belph gave Eve was hanging on her waist. She did not notice it until they got home.

"Sister, where did you get that doll?" the little sister said.

"Oh this? I don't remember".

"Can I play with it?" Abel said with a happy smile.

"Sure, I guess". Abel running off happily.

"Where did you get that doll?" Adam questioned curiously.

"I said I do not know". Eve said.

"Well okay. See you tomorrow".

"What about tomorrow?" Eve said curiously.

"The village will hold an event for the celebration of the wedding of Mary and Joseph. There will be a feast and games for the children. Will you go?"

"Okay!" Eve said excitedly.

"Bye" Adam said, waving his hand and walking home.

Eve closed the door and went to check on her siblings. "C'mon, Abel, leave that doll on the floor and let's eat, you too Kane". Abel positioned the doll on an upright sitting position. In the dining room where they sat and ate, a sudden cold yet gentle breeze came in from the window knocking over the doll. Eve closed the window and continued to eat.

After sometime, they readied themselves for bed. Eve placed her sibling into their beds and kissed their forehead and said good night. Eve found the doll beside Abel's pillow. Unconsciously, she picked it and placed it near her pillow and went to sleep.


	3. The Flower and The Seed

Chapter 2 – "The Flower and The Seed" "Moonlit bear"

"_Kane! Abel! Where are you?". Eve was shouting while running in the forest._

"_Maybe they went to the fruit trees to get something to eat" Adam suggested._

"_Yeah, let's go see if they are there."_

_As they went to the area of fruit trees, they saw Kane and Abel under a tree covered in blood and the doll standing on top of them._

_ "Ignorant Humans" the doll said._

Eve waked up on her bed gasping for air. "Sister, where's breakfast?" said Kane and Abel synchronized. "Kane! Abel! I'm so glad you are safe. Wait a minute, I'll go make breakfast". Eve went to the kitchen and cut up some apples for her siblings to eat. A knock on the door was heard and Eve rushed to see who it was; it was Adam in casual clothing. Eve opened the door. "Ready to go?" Adam said with a smile. "We're still eating breakfast. Would you like to come in?" Eve said happily. Adam walked in, greeted Kane and Abel and sat on the chair. "Would you like some juice?" Eve questioning Adam. "No thanks, I already ate breakfast". Adam said. Eve and her siblings turned back to their food.

They finished their food and began to clean up. They readied themselves with casual wear and proceeded to the event. "Now Kane, you're the older brother for your little sister, always keep an eye on her when you're playing okay? Abel, don't go anywhere without your brother okay?" Kane and Abel nodded and went after the children who were playing around.

"What a caring and loving sister" Adam said.

"Of course I am, they are my only family". Eve said cheerfully.

"Let's go join the feast shall we?" Adam offering his hand.

"Adam, I like you as a friend" Eve shoving his hand. "Holding hands are for couples".

"I will not give up on you Eve, remember that" Adam said wholeheartedly.

The village was filled with children running around, people were giving offerings to the newlyweds, drinking and dancing happily. Eve and Adam sat down and were offered some drinks. Adam could not refuse the offerings of the drunken men because they were his friends.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to Eve"

"That decision is for me to make" Eve angrily said. She took a sip one after another and in no time her face was touching the table and fell asleep. Adam did not notice Eve had already passed for he was busy chatting with his friends.

"_It's dark again." Eve said feeling dizzy._

_Suddenly animal noises could be heard. A sheep, a bull, a snake, a chicken and a lion all coming from one direction._

"_Oh, it's been a while since I saw a human girl. A man's voice could be heard among the noise of animals. "A very beautiful cursed one too"._

"_Who are you? Why are there animals with you?" Eve said, still dizzy._

"_Hmph, it seems you are drunk human. I have heard of you from Belph. The human who will taint this world with sin. My name is Azmo"._

"_Azmo? What a weird name". Not all of what Azmo said was heard by Eve except for his name._

"_Such a wonderful figure you have Eve. I would love to caress your whole body all night long. Unfortunately I cannot touch you humans. I'll give you a gift that will help you with your boredom"._

_Azmo placed a flower on Eve's ear. "For as long as there is a need to love others, this flower will not wither away"._

_Eve was still dizzy on the ground while Azmo was talking to her._

"_Oh, here comes the man you'll die with." Azmo said with a devilish smile._

"_Eve, wake up! Eve!"_

Eve woke up from the call of Adam. "Eve, where did you get that flower?" Adam questioned. "What flower?" Eve said, dizzy and confused. "Don't put it down" Adam said charmed by the flower. "You look beautiful bathe in the moonlight". Adam then proceeded to kiss the lips of the confused Eve. "Your lips taste like whine, and I want to get drunk". Adam carried Eve into a inn and into a room. Kane and Abel was on a bed fast asleep from playing all day long. "Why can't you love me Eve? I don't want to be just friends". Adam laid Eve down unto his bed and began to caress the unconscious Eve.

_Eve has woken up just to find herself in a field of flowers._

"_What a skinny human". A thin man with a bow on his back was walking across the flowers, every step he took the flowers would rot around him._

"_Who are you? Are you like Belph and Azmo?" _

"_Yes, somewhat but I am of higher ranking than them. You may call me Beel, human"._

"_Okay Beel, why are you all appearing in my dreams?"_

""_We are not the ones coming to your dreams, you are the one coming to our realms". Beel said._

"_Why would I come to your realms?"_

"_For you are destined to taint-". Suddenly animal screams and a man on a chair that moves came beside to Beel. _

"_Beel, don't spoil the inevitable. Azmo said._

"_That's right Beel, it's non-sense to tell this to a ignorant human". Belph said_

_Eve seems confused about what they are talking about._

"_Excuse me, but why do I need to be here?"_

"_You will soon know human" Beel said "Take this seed, this will relieve you of your boredom" Beel walked towards Eve while the rotting flower's smell getting to Eve. Beel shoved the seed unto her stomach and Eve suddenly became unconscious._

"_4 more items to go before we can reign over humans". Beel said laughing maniacally_

Eve woke up not knowing where she is. She saw she was in a unfamiliar bed and saw Kane, Abel and Adam half naked. "KKKYYAAA! Why are you here Adam? Where are we?" Eve said surprised and confused. "We were taking a bath at the lake. You don't remember what happened last night?" Adam asked. "All I remember last night was we were drinking then I doze off from drunkenness. "And I thought we actually took another step" sighed Adam. "What do you mean?" Eve asked. "Nevermind" Adam said, "Let's go home". "Why are we here again?" Eve said. "I couldn't carry you three all the way to your house so I rented a room here for a night". Adam answered.

As they finished preparing to go out, they walked out of the inn and into the sunlight. "You don't really remember what happened last night?" Adam asked. "I already said I don't remember. I just remembered when we were drinking then I dozed off" Eve answered. "Nothing after that?" Adam persisted. "None" Eve said.


	4. The Stone and The Soil

Chapter 3 – "The Stone" and "The Soil" "Moonlit bear"

Some weeks after the wedding event, Eve began to vomit every now and then. She went to Adam for assistance and he directed her to an expert. There is an herbs man that, they say, can cure any illness. As they were about to go, Eve instructed Kane and Abel to do not let anyone enter their house unless it's Eve or Adam. They nodded while Abel was holding the doll on her chest and it seemed to leak an evillious aura. The flower that never withers was on a vase filled with water and also seemed to have an aura.

Adam and Eve wandered to the forest and followed a path that led them to the herbs man. They heard the sound of a flute with a catchy tune _~La Lu Li La La La Lu Li La La~_. He was a small man with ragged clothing and he looked like an old man. He had a hat that was worn by clerics and had overgrown sideburns. They approached the herbs man and asked for help. The herbs man went into his hut. The hut was big enough to let 5 people in at a time. It had leaves for a roof and walls and some sticks for foundation.

"_Please lay down"_ said the herbsman.

Eve laid down on the bed of leaves and waited for the herbs mans.

"_What is your name?"_ the herbs man asked.

"My name's Eve and he's Adam"

"_Hi yah, my name's Marlon, nice to meet yah. Shall we get started?" _Marlon grabs his seemingly unique spoon and with it, touched the forehead of Eve and started going down. _"Tell me if you feel pain" _the herbs man dictated. As he approached her stomach, Eve complained in pain. Marlon continued until he reached her feet. After that, the herbs man came into a conclusion.

"_You have a seed in your womb but I feel an indescribable aura surrounding it. Are you the father sir?"_ pointing at Adam.

Adam and Eve were in shock. "When and how did you strip me of my chastity Adam?" Eve shouting at Adam. Adam backed off for a while before confessing to her. "At the time when you were drunk and carried you into the inn. My drunken self got the better of me and I was charmed by how beautiful you were bathe in moon light and that flower on your ear". Adam explaining. Marlon was outside smoking something and seemed to relax him. "What flower?... oh, that flower that was beside me when I awoke. It was beautiful so I brought it home and placed it in a vase. Anyway, how could you?". Eve said running out of the hut.

"_Wait Ms. Eve!"_ Marlon said. _"I have a gift for you"_ Marlon went back to his hut and grabbed the gift. "What is it?" Eve asking. _"It's a timer, it is filled with soil that can count time. See that if I place it upside down, the soil comes down. The soil will tell you when you will bore your children. Do not turn it upside down or else it will fail. But this will come with a price, but I will not ask it from you for now." _

Eve amused by how the soil works did not comprehend the last part Marlon said.

Adam rushed to Eve. "Please marry me Eve, I promise I will take responsibility of the child, your siblings and love you forever". Eve was blushing red when she heard that. "Then I want something that will symbolize your love for me". Eve demanded. Adam nodded in agreement.

As they left and gave thanks to Marlon, Marlon disappeared along with his hut and went back to his realm. He was greeted by a beautiful woman with big black wings and blonde hair.

"_Lucy, I have done my part, now, give me back my part of my realm". Marlon demanded._

"_What a baby, fine, just remember to always clean up your realm after using it to for your illusions and also, arrange the things in an orderly manner. I hate it when things are not in order. If I caught your realm in a mess again, I will take it away from you". Lucy nagged in a motherly tone. _

_"Please don't touch my stuff. Everything I own is precious to me". Marlon said in a low voice._

_ "I will not take it from you if you just be a good boy with your stuff. But once I do, I will not hesitate to burn your belongings in to order."Lucy said in an evil tone._

_ "You fiend!" Marlon cursing._

_ "Fiend? I am no fiend; I AM A MONSTER". Lucy said while walking away and laughing evilly. "Now it's my turn to give my gift. But not to that woman but to that handsome human."_

_ "Tsk". Marlon still cursing Lucy._

As Adam and Eve walked back to Eve's house, Adam noticed that Eve was in pain and touching her stomach. "Are you okay?" Adam said worried. "It's your fault Adam, if you haven't taken away my chastity, this wouldn't happen" Eve complained. "I told you I was drunk then and I couldn't resist the urge to touch you" Adam said. "Just leave me alone". Eve demanded. "Fine".

Adam led Eve out of the forest and then wondered off into the forest to think about what to give Eve as his symbol of love for her. After walking aimlessly, Adam wandered into a beautiful lake in the forest that he didn't know about. At the center of the lake was a small island that had a bed of different kinds of flower. While amazed by the beauty of the flowers, Adam heard a scream for help; a woman was drowning a little far from the center island. Adam immediately took off his shirt and swam to her rescue. He had no trouble getting to her. "Are you okay? Hold on to me tightly". The woman wrapped her hands around Adam's chest and hold on tightly. As they reached the center island, Adam noticed the woman was not breathing. He resuscitated her two times and pressed her chest repeatedly until she became conscious. When Adam was finished, he got a good look at her face. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, red eyes, a well developed chest unlike Eve's, a slim waist and long legs. She wore a pure white dress and a hat with a string hanging around her neck. Adam was already charmed by the women but he immediately thought of Eve's beautiful face so he controlled himself.

"What were you doing swimming in the lake?" Adam asked.

_"I wasn't swimming; I just wanted to get to the center island to see the flowers more closely, so I swam". The woman said._

"you still swa-".

_"Any way, thanks for saving me. I could have died an unpleasant death". The woman cutting Adam's voice by putting two fingers on his lips. "My name's Lucy, what's yours handsome?". Lucy said in a sweet voice._

"Adam"

_"So Adam, what were you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"_

"I was just taking a stroll in the forest, looking for something".

_"What's that something?" Lucy said curiously._

"Something worthwhile".

_"Oh I know! This pretty stone necklace that shines brightly in the sun and moon light that my father gave to me, you can have it as gratitude for saving me!" Lucy said happily._

"No! I can't take something very precious from you".

_"Oh c'mon". Lucy pushed Adam to the bed of flowers. "I know you're willing to do anything for that woman"_

"How do you know about Eve?"

_"Who cares about Eve?" Lucy stares at Adam's eyes hypnotizing him. "Now, I want you to make love to me like you did to that woman". Adam began to caress Lucy till it was dusk. After sometime, Adam was tired and unconscious from what they did and Lucy was still energetic. "When was the last time I had so much fun?" Lucy said while stretching her arms then suddenly she noticed "Oh, It seems I have a seed in my womb" Lucy said happily. Lucy then placed her precious stone into Adam's pocket and waked Adam up and left immediately. _

"What was I doing here? It's already dusk. I need to go back to Eve". Adam said while he swam back to the other side and headed to Eve's house. When he was at Eve's house, he knocked at the door and Eve opened the door.

"Adam? Why are you half-naked and wet?" Eve asked.

"Never mind that, look, I got you my symbol of love for you". Adam grabbed the necklace from his pocket and still somewhat hypnotized.

"Come outside and look". Adam placed the stone in the moonlight and it shined beautifully.

"I found it at the lake of Eldoh's forest".

"It's beautiful". Eve said with glittering eyes.

"Will you marry me Eve?"

"Yes Adam! Yes!"

Adam placed the necklace around Eve's neck and began to kiss her.

"Come inside, let's eat dinner together"

At the door, Kane and Abel was standing and staring at Eve and Adam while Kane had a flower on his ear and Abel had the doll in her arms and the Soil timer was hanging on the door. All the gifts glowed dimly. Eve had a reaction and ran to the sink to vomit.


	5. The Spring 1

Chapter 4 – "The Spring 1" "Moonlit bear"

In the realm of the Cocytus, a star table was placed with a chair on each side.

"_Okay, let's get this meeting started". Lucy said in a loud manner. "Say Absent if you're Present"._

_ "Belphegory"_

_ "zzzzzzAbsentzzzzzz"_

_ "Azmodeusy"_

_ "Absent"_

_ "Beelzebuby"_

_ "…"_

_ "Beelzebuby?"_

_ "He's at the little fly's room. He had eaten rafflesia bugs for lunch and couldn't hold it in". Azmo said_

_ "Okay, Next, Lucy"_

_ "…"_

_ "Lucy? Does anyone know where Lucy is?"_

_ Azmo face palmed._

_ "Hmm, she must still be having her most needed beauty rest"_

_ "Next, Shy"_

_ "Absent" Lucy said in a manly voice._

_ "Levy"_

_ "…."_

_ "Levy? My devil! She is always not in her realm. She is always jealous of my beauty and hot -tssss- body and did I mention my blonde hair blah blah blah and she doesn't know our plans of world domination yet!"_

_ "This is going to take forever" Azmo sighed._

_ Beel came in "What did I miss?"_

Mean while in the land of Elphegort. A woman with long silky black hair, pink eyes and fair complexion and in summer clothing was walking in the forest of Eldoh in the middle of the day. She was looking for a spring to refresh herself from the heat. While searching for a spring to dive into, she found a man picking fruits by climbing up on the tree and standing on the branches. She wanted to ask where a spring might be. She hesitated first before she could ask the man. "Uhm, hello? Can I ask you a question?". The man was surprised and fell from the branch and landed on his butt. "Oh my, Are you okay?". "Uhm, yeah I'm okay. Can I help you?". The woman hesitated before asking again her question because when she saw the man, she was instantly love struck by the deep voice, blue eyes and hair he had. "Do you know of any springs around here?" she said blushing. "I know one, I can show you the way if you want?". The man said happily. "I would be delighted". She said cheerfully. The man carried his basket of fruits and led the way to the spring.

When they arrived at the spring, "Here we are. I'm sorry but I got to go bring back this fruit to my village, so till next time". "Wait! I'm scared to bathe alone. There might be bears lurking just in the trees. Could you please stand guard for me?" the woman pleaded. "Well, okay, my basket is still half full so I'm going to pick some fruits here while guarding you". "Thank you very much!" the woman said happily. While the woman was bathing in the spring unknowingly, the man couldn't help but be aroused by the beautiful sight he has set upon himself. She was swimming very gracefully as if she was a mermaid or a dolphin being free from troubles. When she was finished bathing, she used the towel I used to wipe off my sweat and she wore her summer clothing again. She went to the man "Thanks for guarding me, this is a simple token of appreciation". She kissed him in the cheek. The man blushed and without thinking "Uhm, would you like to go to our village's event? We are celebrating an annual feast of Eldoh's gift where everyone is encouraged to come and feast on the gifts of Eldoh's forest". Adam explained. "I would be delighted".

It was dusk when they got back to the village. Lights filled the village as if though I wasn't night fall at all. Children were playing around and wives were serving the men some drinks. The man invited the woman to a drink, she nodded and sat on the bench. They were given grape wine and drank till they drop. The man was still drinking and suddenly he ironically said "We haven't introduced ourselves yet, my name's Joseph. What's yours?". "Levy", she said, not even drunk from all the wine she drank. "Levyyyyy, what a cute name, where do you come from?". "I came from-" Suddenly a woman's voice was heard. "Joseph, where have you've been all day? Why are you late in bringing back the fruits?" The woman said angrily. "Ohh, Mary, I was guarding this beautiful mermaid when she bathe you see? She asked me to watch out for her you see? Here she is you see?". Mary has brown hair and hazel nut colored eyes, a motherly aura surrounds her. Joseph said drunkenly and pointing at Levy's seat. "Who? You went to peek on a mermaid while she's bathing and you brought her here? You unfaithful man!" Mary said and left crying. "Wait Mary!" Joseph chased her in a drunken manner of running.

_Levy was behind a tree and seemed angry. "Why do I always fall for a married man?" Levy said ironically. She ran away to the direction of the spring and wanted to free herself. Meanwhile, Adam and Eve were enjoying the event, cheering with wine and dancing happily with the other villagers._

Suddenly a loud monstrous roar was heard from the direction of the spring but the villagers were too noisy to hear it.


	6. The Spring 2 and The Forest 1

Chapter 5 – "The Spring 2 and The Forest 1" "Moonlit bear"

_During the event of the village, a loud monstrous roar was heard coming from the direction of the lake. Levy was in her true from, an eastern dragon, green with envy scales and wings that are off a fallen angel, but in a much smaller scale because she isn't big enough for the spring. "Why! Why! Why do I always fall in love for a married man?" she roars. Suddenly a jolt of lightning came from the sky and almost hit Levy. An angel was sent down to punish the roaring Leviathan. _

"_Tsk, Nero". Levy said angrily. _

"_Levy, why are you rampaging?" Nero said worriedly._

_Nero had silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. He had pure white wings and armor from chest to knee._

"_Because of you, I fell from the grace of heaven and ended up in Cocytus". Levy cried, back into her human form._

"_We were great friends Levy, I believed in that,"_

"_I thought you had feelings for me! You took me to different parts of the universe and showed me the ropes of being an angel, and then when we got back to heaven, you introduced me to your fiancée"_

"_I was just following orders from Meek to teach the new angels the means of being an angel and then you tried to kill her with my sword"._

"_Shut up! You broke my heart and now you will feel my Envy!" Levy grew back to her original form and roared._

"_You leave me no choice Levy". Nero flashed himself and went for Levy's eyes, he stitched them with light and closed them. "Now, with your eyes closed, you will never see people with envy ever again, now be gone with you". Nero opened a portal that led to Cocytus under Levy._

"_Curse you Nero!". She fell screaming. Nero closed the portal then sighed and jolted back to the heavens._

_ Levy landed on a seat and while a meeting was going on. She heard voices and they were talking about world domination. "Where am I?"_

_ "Oh good Levy! You finally joined us, why are your eyes closed?" Lucy asked._

_ "Oh it's you Lucy, so I'm in Cocytus now. I was roaming on earth looking for a good bathe then suddenly Nero came and stitched my eyes closed and sent me here". Levy explained._

_ "Geez Levy, if you just went to this meeting you wouldn't meet your boyfriend" Lucy said sarcastically. She removed the light that was on Levy's eyes but Lucy's hand was burned as a result._

_ "You're lucky Levy for I am very kind and very geNEROus and very beautiful too."_

"_And fat" Azmo said even though she is not._

"_I AM NOT FAT!" Lucy blazed the table and spreading heat to the surroundings even though they are in a middle of a blizzard. "I am preggy and the father happens to be a handsome man"_

"_Another prideful brat will come someday" Belph said_

"_Oh! I can write a story about that titled –Daughter of Evil-" Beel said._

"_I like that! But your half right Beelzebuby, I have twins in me, one girl and one boy"._

"_How did you know?" Marlon asked._

"_Duh? I'm Lucy most great in everything I do and have, stupid Marlon. I will bore them in 483 years."_

"_I envy you Lucy! I wish I was that great". All of them face palmed except Lucy and Levy._

"_Now that Levy is here, we can now officially start this meeting. Levy and Shy are the only ones left that didn't give a gift yet to that pitiful woman". Lucy showed an image of Eve, Adam, Kane and Abel. This woman will help us in tainting this world with sin. Levy was startled when he looked at Adam._

_ "That man! I met him a while ago; he helped me find a spring for me to escape the heat. He has another woman?" Levy said angrily._

_ "This is the man, Adam, I became preggy with, and that is her wife, the one who will taint the earth. Isn't he dreamy?"_

_ "Adam? I thought it was Joseph? HE LIED TO ME?" Levy said roaring._

_ "And that woman is Eve and the others are her siblings. Levy, I want you to….." Lucy whispered to Levy. They both laughed maniacally._

_ "Women are such scary beings". Belph, Azmo, Beel and Marlon said synchronized._

Mean while in the forest of Eldoh, Levy was walking and searching for Adam. When she reached the fruit tree where she met Joseph, she searched the branches and luckily, there standing on a branch was Joseph picking fruits. _"Hey "Joseph"! Do you remember me?"_ Joseph was startled and fell on his butt again. "Oh yeah, you're La… Lu… Li…". _"Levy" she answered herself._ "Oh ahahaha, oh my look at the time, I better get going". Joseph grabbed the basket of fruits and ran for his life fore he is scared what might Mary do to him when she caught him unfaithfully again. While he was running, he ran pass Adam on tree. "Brother where are you going?" Adam said. "I'm going back to the village, I forgot something". Joseph said while running. "Forgot something?"Adam questioned while glaring at Joseph until he was gone then Levy caught up.

"_I finally caught up with you. Why did you run away?" Levy said panting. _

"Uhm, who are you?" Adam said startled.

"_Haha, very funny "Joseph"". Levy still panting. _

"Joseph? My name's Adam, Joseph is my older brother".

_Levy was startled by the statement.."You look very much alike! Like twins!". _

"I get that a lot". Adam stated.

_Levy then realize that the man she is looking for was this man. She then remembered what Lucy planned and took action. She hypnotizes him and made him fall in love with her. "Now, you will be my lover and make that Eve girl green with envy"._ She held his hand and walked into the village. The people were startled by Adam cheating on Eve. Kane and Abel saw Adam and went to him.

"What are you doing brother Adam? My sister will not be happy about this". _Levy was angered and grabbed Kane by the hair. _

"_Brother!" shouted Abel. _

"_Carry this child and let us go to the spring". Adam carried Kane and went to the spring._ Abel was crying and shouting at Adam, she then went after her sister to tell her about Kane. When she got back to the house, unfortunately, no one was home. Abel went to look for his sister in the field; fortunately, she was sitting on a rock, touching her belly and singing a lullaby. "Sister! Sister! Brother has been kidnapped by Brother Adam and he was holding hands with some strange lady with black hair. "Adam kidnapped Kane? Where did they say they would go?" Eve panicked. "At the spring sister! Let's go!"

It was sunset when they got to the spring. Eve and Abel looked for them and they saw them bathing and washing each other. Levy had a big jar with her and poured water on Adam and Kane who are both naked and in the spring. The water seemed to bright unusually while being poured unto Adam and Kane.

"What are you doing Adam? Why did you kidnap Kane? Who is that woman?" Eve shouted.

"_They cannot hear you FOOLISH HUMAN". A tall man with a shaved head, a very deep voice and was in casual wear said._

"_I AM Shy". He stated._

"_Are you with that woman?"_

"_Yes, right now Levy is in the process of draining that man's memories of you by washing it away like dirt. Unlike that man, the little boy who has every single memory of his about you might not survive the ritual. And what about that little girl with white hair? I would need her someday so I'm taking her with me to the underworld."_

"_Why would you do that? I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE MY SIBLINGS!"_

"_Yes! I like that anger! GET MORE ANGRY!"_

"_ADAM! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER? WHY DID YOU KIDNAP KANE?"_

_Levy stopped the ritual for it was finished and went straight to Eve. She then pressed her hand on both of Eve's cheeks to shut her up. "You are very lucky human to have people loving you"._

"_Isn't that how humans are supposed to be? To love each other and look out for each other."_

"_SHUT UP HUMAN! I HATE YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY WOMEN OF YOUR KIND AND ANGELS!" she said roaring and transforming into her original form._

"_HAHAHAHAHAH! MORE! MORE! GET ANGRY!" Shy was now blazing in fire and laughing evilly. The tree near Shy caught fire and started to spread around the spring._

"_ENOUGH!" a voice from the sky said. A jolt of lightning came down on the spring and two men suddenly came out. There came Nero and a somewhat older companion._

"_Nero!" said Levy_

"_Meek…" said Shy. "How mindful of you to join us. Would you like a cup of tea?" Shy suddenly changing her voice to a womanly one._

_ "Bring those two boys here Levy and go back to where you came. Both of you". Meek said._

_ "Never!" She tried to eat Nero but was reflected by Meek's shield. Levy backed off for she knows she is no match for Meek._

"_I am not mad at you for trying to kill my daughter. You can always be forgiven if you come back to the light. And you, Shy, what happened to you?"_

"_Why would I bow down to humans even though I am a more powerful being than them? They are so weak and ignorant and foolish" He threw a fire ball at Eve. Nero quickly deflected it and sent it into the water. "Why are you defending them?"_

"_For God wills it that this woman lives and makes her decision". Nero said_

_Shy smiled up to his ears "Oh, so if God wills it then it's fine by me hahahaha. Come Levy, let us go back from which we came". Levy transformed back to a human form and followed Shy._

_Eve saw Adam and Kane was on the shore of the spring and quickly tried to wake them up. Kane woke up immediately but Adam was not waking up. Eve resuscitated him and pushed his chest repeatedly and he fortunately woke up. Both of them stood up and said, _

"_Abel! And …..". They did not remember about Eve._

"_Eve!" she stated and Kane came to Abel's side._

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" Adam said._

_Meek went to Eve's side while holding the Jar that belonged to Levy. "Get some water from the spring with this and make them wash their body. If a fallen angel is holding this jar, it makes them forget about somebody but if a human uses it, some of the memory fragments might resonate again with the owner"._

_Eve tried what Meek said and immediately, they remembered Eve's name but not all about her. "Do it every day until all of their memories are back for their memories are scattered in the spring". Meek said._

"_Excuse me but what are you?" Eve asked._

"_We are God's servants. Please make the right decision Eve moonlit". Nero said and they both jolted back to heaven and made rain to extinguish the fire made by Shy. _

"Thank you God. C'mon, let's go back to our house to dry off". Eve said while holding the jar.


	7. The Forest 2

Chapter 6 – "The Forest 2" "Moonlit bear"

Months have passed since the Levy & Shy incident. Adam and Kane had finally remembered everything about Eve and they wanted to have their marriage ceremony at the biggest tree of Eldoh. One night when the moon was at its closest to the earth, bathing the forest with moonlight and as if it was a lunar eclipse where little darkness would shroud the forest. Adam and Eve had their marriage ceremony in front of the biggest tree of Eldoh. Eve wore a simple white dress and had a flower veil, bracelet and bouquet on her hand. Adam wore his casual clothes with a bow and tie on his neck and just tried to look pleasing. He was dumb founded with how Eve looked with her simple dress and how the flowers would decorate her beautiful smile like an angel to who even the princess of light would envy. Adam looked at Eve's eyes and tried not to lose eye contact. Eve also stared at Adam and slowly closed her eyes and wished Adam knew what she was thinking. Adam then also closed his eyes and kissed the ready lips of Eve. They opened their eyes and giggled a little and made their vows in front of the tree. It was a tradition to offer offering and make vows in front of the biggest tree. They offered flowers to the tree and made their vows to love each other even after death. They held hands and walked backed to the village. They did not know that they had spectators behind and on the trees. Lucy was standing on a branch, Azmo was sitting on a big rock, Belph was just on his moving chair, Beel was reaching for the bee hive, Marlon was smoking something and Levy was behind the tree.

_"Tsk, if Adam was not tied and fated with that woman, I would steal him away and make him praise me for my looks and charms". Lucy said angrily._

_ "And your over the heavens pride". Marlon said_

_ "Shut up you Blue Greedy Brat" Lucy said angrily._

_ "and baby fats". Azmo commented_

_ "Shut up you Purple Lustful Pussy cat!" Lucy said getting more angry_

_ "and old". Belph said_

_ "You too you Green Slothful… hunchback!" Lucy said getting annoyed_

_ "Haha, It didn't correspond to the first letter of the color". Beel said_

_ "Shut up you Red Gluttonous Rafflesia eating insect!". Lucy about to burst._

_ "Are you not only beautiful Lucy but also smart!" Levy said sounding jealously._

_ "Why thank you, you Pink Envious… dragon". Lucy said happily._

_ "What a bunch of noisy demons". A mysterious voice said. All of them looked to the direction of the said voice and surprised that they have been seen by a human._

_ "Well if isn't the woman who had everything, lost everything and is now a lonely wandering spirit". Lucy said. The woman had long blonde hair with curls at the end, green eyes and wore a white wedding dress. "And you're not in your usual black clothing" she added._

_ "I wear this whenever a couple vows in front of old Eldoh to wish them happiness and curse them if they ever break their bonds". The woman said._

_ "What an evil girl, I like it". Levy said._

_ "Let us go and make preparations for the next following days" Lucy said to her companions. The woman covered her face with her veil and walked away._

Eve and Adam went back to the village and were greeted by everyone by gifts and drinks. The couple sat down on a bench with a table in front of them full of gifts and drinks. They said their thanks to everyone and cheered their drinks. Everyone was dancing around the bon fire and drank wine till they drop. While the villagers were not looking, Eve and Adam went to the field and sat next to each other on a big rock and watching and appreciating the close-up moon and stars. Eve's head was on Adam's shoulder and feeling a little sleepy.

"Adam, tell me about when you started to like me". Eve said with a smile

"I was working with my brother Joseph on building a house for Mary and him to live in. I got all sweaty and decided to take a deep in the spring. When I got to the spring, I saw you bathing with Kane and Abel naked. I watched as you dip yourself into the water once and twice and play with your siblings. I was charmed by your elegance and beauty".

"Hmph! So you only like me for my body and face". Eve said pouting.

"Hehe, after that I saw you at the fields with your siblings, taking a walk in the village and having a hard time picking up fruits. Before I knew it, I fell in love with your personality as a very loving and caring sister. If you remember the day I approached you when you were picking fruits, I mustered all my courage just to talk to you."

"You know, when we haven't met yet, I always thought of you as a pervert because you were always swarmed by the women of the village. But when you approached me and I learned what you're real personality was, I still think of you as a pervert but a great friend who always helps me. Our parent's were merchants and they were killed by a disaster of fire at Levianta while travelling there. I had to take care of my siblings since they were just little. And since you took my chastity and impregnated me, I should bear the responsibility of taking care of us".

"Of course Eve, that's what I vowed a while ago". Adam promised while kissing the top of Eve's head. They sat there, staring and waiting for the moon to set and for the sun to rise.

"What a beautiful sunrise to begin our life together." Adam said.

"Have you've thought about the names for our baby?" Eve asked.

"Hansel if it's a boy and Gretel if it's a girl". Adam answered.

"Good names". Eve praising Adam with a kiss on the lips.

"C'mon, let's go fetch Kane and Abel from Mary and go home." Adam said.

Adam helped Eve stood up and held hands while walking. When they reached Mary's house, they found Joseph on the ground drunk. "Brother, what are you doing sleeping on the ground?". Adam questioned. "I was so close to the door and yet so far". Joseph said. Eve knocked on the door and Mary opened it. "Thank you for taking care of Kane and Abel Mary". Eve said bowing his head. "Joseph, what are you doing on the ground?". Mary said angrily "The color of the soil is so beautiful Mary, just like your hair". Joseph said in a drunken manner. "Are you saying my hair is as dirty as the soil?" Mary dragged Joseph inside the house with super human strength and brought Kane and Abel outside. "Thanks again Mary". Adam said. As they went away from the house, they could hear voices of sermon from Mary.

As they reached their house, they opened the door; Eve saw the soil timer hanging on the door, it was 1/3 full from the top. She then went directly to the kitchen to fetch them something to eat.

Summer and autumn has passed and was now entering winter. The village is blessed that even in winter; some trees would still bear fruits and for some reason, the spring would not freeze but would become hot. The villagers would schedule their bathing time by gender in a way that women would go first and the men would be on guard. Eve and Abel went in the hot spring along with the other women. They were chatting how nice it is to have a get away from the winter breeze. While the men were freezing outside, Adam and Kane were trying to get a peek at the fenced spring. The fence was only as high as Kane.

"Now Kane, I will teach you how to be a man". They laid their bodies on the ground on chest-on-the-ground position and crawled. They saw a small hole in the fence and peeked at it. Kane peeked at it and saw Eve and Abel.

"What's the big deal brother Adam? I always see Sisters naked body when she washes me". Kane said with a very innocent face.

"I envy you Kane!" Adam said in a shouting manner.

"WHO THERE?" a woman in the spring said. They quickly looked through the fence and saw them.

"Oh, it's just you Kane, Eve! Your little brother is peeking at me". The woman said. Eve was just sitting on a chair, bathing her body with a moist towellet and then she rushed to Kane.

"What? Kane, what are you doing there? Where's Adam?" Eve said angrily. Adam was behind a tree and was pretending to find Kane.

"Oh there you are Kane, don't run off like that". Adam lied.

"Adam! Why did you leave Kane…... out of your sight…. KYYAA!" Eve's chest was exposed and was only covered by strands of her hair. She went into a fetal-position. "Anyway, get away from here you pervert!" Eve said blushing and covering her chest. Adam grabbed Kane and headed into the forest.

"Now that's what it means to be a man" Adam said to Kane.

"Hmm? I still don't get it". Kane said with a curios and innocent face. As they were dashing through the forest, a dark figure was watching them and the hot spring.

"_Have fun till it last Eve and Adam Moonlit. The time will come soon". Shy said._

Yey! First author notes! Thanks for reading up until now! It's been a week I started this fan fiction of Moonlit Bear by Mothy.

The Next chapter might not be upload fast because I'm going to school tomorrow so please wait until it finishes :D

This chapter is full of comedy I know.. It's because I watch too much Comedic Romance/Ecchi Anime

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'll be updating this in less than a week I promise. If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	8. The Forest 3

Chapter 7 – "The Forest 3" "Moonlit bear"

~La Lu Li La La children playing into wonderland all day, La La La~ full of Love their parents give them, La Lu Li La~ Eat and Sleep they do all day La La La~ but now is now time for them sleep~ La Lu Li La La~ and now they can play in forever land La La La~. Eve tucked Kane and Abel into their blankets and sung them the Lullaby.

"Where did you get that music box and learned the song? It's beautiful". Adam praising Eve

"I learned it from my mother when I was little. She used to open this music box she brought from Levianta and sing the song to me. I heard it once belonged to a king".

"How would she get that from a king?"

"I don't really know. C'mon, let's sleep my darling". Eve said in a sweet voice. Adam helped Eve stand up for her belly was already too heavy for her to carry up. They went to bed, snuggled up and went to forever land.

_"It's about time". A dark voice said._

_ Eve saw herself in a dark place. She saw Belph staring at her. "Uhm, you're Belph right? How are you?"_

_ "Please sit here human". Belph stood up and ignored Eve's question._

_ "Okay, now what?" Eve asked. Belph disappeared into the darkness. She suddenly saw Azmo with a knife and licked it. Purple saliva slid through the knife and he suddenly went to Eve and hugged her and stabbed her in the chest._

_ "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Eve screamed in pain. Suddenly Azmo disappeared. She felt the pain of being stabbed and checked her chest, to her surprise there was no wound. She began panting. Suddenly Beel came out of the darkness and began to eat her hand._

"_NNNNOOOO! STOP! PLEASE!" Eve screamed. Beel also disappeared suddenly. She felt her hand being bitten and torn apart. She checked her hand but there was no evidence of it being bitten. _

"_Please… Stop this...". She cried. Lucy came out of the darkness and has a sword on her hand. She pointed it on Eve's neck almost touching it._

"_You are lucky human for I will not kill you because living a life of regret is more painful that death". Lucy said. She then sheathed her sword and walked away. Belph was the next one to come out._

"_Please don't hurt me Belph". Eve cried. Belph walked behind the chair and pushed a button and began to shock her. "Sleep Paralysis, my new favorite form of punishment". Belph stated and laughing, enjoying the site of Eve in pain. He pushed the button again and the shocking stop. Eve became unconscious._

"_Eve, Eve, wake up! We have twins!" A familiar voice was heard from the darkness._

"Eve! It's finish! You gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy, this is Hansel". Adam handed Hansel to Eve. "and this one I'm holding is Gretel". Eve was still confused from the shock she just experience and she became unconscious again.

_Eve was in the dark again holding Hansel in her arms. "Why am I holding a baby?" Eve asked._

"_Unfortunately, Levy will not be participating in this farce because she went off again somewhere. That baby you're holding there is your son and my property. See? You're not pregnant anymore". Marlon said_

"_This is my baby?" She began to hug him. "And what do you mean your property? Aren't you the herbs man of the forest?" Eve asked curiously. "He will help me with many things… and if you would excuse me". Marlon took the Hansel in an instant and smoke filled the place. "Marlon… *cough*, give me…*cough* back my… *cough* baby…*cough*" Eve couldn't breathe and fell unconscious again. Belph reentered and gave Eve a whisper "Remember what I said when we first met human? Give me the precious treasure of the moonlit bear and I shall grant you one wish"._

_Eve heard sounds of a baby crying on her side._

"Oh, Eve, you're awake". Mary said. "I was the one who delivered your baby. Adam heard your screams while you were sleeping and went to me for assistance. Fortunately, you gave birth to healthy girl".

"Where's Hansel? my baby boy? Didn't Adam set Hansel beside me?" Eve asked.

"Hansel? You only gave birth to a girl named Gretel. There was no other one". Mary stated. Adam walked into the room holding Gretel

"Oh Eve you're aw-" Adam was cut off

"Adam! Where's Hansel? Didn't you give me Hansel and you were holding Gretel?"

"What? You only gave birth to this cute little girl named Gretel, there was no Hansel". Adam stated.

"You're lying! I remember it clearly that you gave me Hansel! Where is my baby boy?" Eve stood up and went outside and unconsciously wanted to find the treasure of the moonlit bear to make her wish. Eve ran passed Joseph. "Eve, where are you going? Didn't you just gave birth?" Joseph asking Eve but Eve did not answer. Adam, Mary, Kane and Abel caught up with Joseph. "Brother come with me and let's chase after Eve. She's acting strange. Mary, you stay here and look after Kane, Abel and Gretel you're pregnant so don't stress yourself". Adam said. They both nodded and began to run after Eve. "Okay, Kane and Abel, let's get you to bed….." Mary while holding Gretel was surprised that Kane and Abel were gone. "Oh my, where have they run off too".

Eve searched for the moonlit bear but she did not know what it looked like. Eve didn't know she was being stalked by Shy.

_"Human, I forgotten to give you my gift the other day. A GRAVE HERE IN THE FOREST!" with a click of his fingers, the forest trees blazed. Eve, Adam and Joseph were frightened by the sudden sea of fire. Shy saw Kane and Abel in the forest walking around finding their sister. Shy grabbed Kane and Abel and went back to Cocytus. "Azmo, take this purple haired boy, he has potential in causing havoc in the land. I will take this girl and preserve her for a single wish of hers can set four nations into war". Shy dictated. Azmo was surprised by what Shy said and just placed Kane into his realm and waited for the time he can use him._

Eve returned to herself normal self and wanted to get out of that fire. She saw Adam and Joseph and waved at them. "C'mon Eve, the spring is near here, let's stay there until the fire extinguish itself". When they were at the spring, it was cold rather than being hot. They waited in the spring. Suddenly, Joseph was being pulled down by something in the water. He was pulled even farther than the floor of the spring. "HELP!" Joseph yelped. "Brother!". "Something's pulling me down! Help me!". "Adam held tight on Joseph's hand but the force was too strong and he was pulled down. "BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" They couldn't find him even though the water was just shallow.

Mary was in front of Eve's house and was caring for Gretel and she saw a bright light and smoke in the forest. "Geez, where does three? And what's that light in the forest?" _Suddenly she heard the buzzing of bees coming towards her. "Why are their bees here?" She was suddenly swarmed by the bees and the swarm grabbed Gretel and took off. She became unconscious. The bees came into a human form and it was Beel. "Basically, this is my daughter because she came from my seed". He threw seeds around the house and left with Gretel._

It was morning when the fire was extinguished by the rain. The villagers found Mary on the ground was screaming in pain. She was about to give birth. The villagers took her to someone who knew how to deliver babies. She gave birth to fraternal twins also that had blonde hair.

Eve and Adam were walking back to the village feeling sickly because of being in the cold spring and being poured down by rain. They heard that Mary gave birth to two healthy babies. They wanted to congratulate her but they were feeling sickly so they went to their house for a rest first. Adam wanted to know where Gretel was so he tucked Eve into her bed and went to Mary. He was surprised by what Mary reasoned to him. He couldn't believe it and Kane and Abel were gone. He went outside and screamed "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US GOD! ARE WE NOT GOOD PEOPLE TO YOU?". He kneeled and punched the ground and cried.

I LIED when I said I'm going to post it this week. I had nothing better to do so I finished this and now my brain is tired from thinking what happens.

We all know what's going to happen next if you've seen the video Moonlit Bear.

I'll try to twist it a little to add some originality.

Again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	9. Moonlit Bear

Chapter 8 – "Moonlit bear"

It was morning, the sun was shining brightly, birds were singing, the villagers were busy with their every day lives. Eve was inside her house, staring into space while Adam was still finding Gretel, Kane and Abel in the forest. He went deeper into the forest searching every tree and listening very closely for voices of crying. Suddenly, he heard noises of rustling leaves and branches just above his head. He looked up and saw something white.

_"Geez, if you wanted a peek inside my dress, you can always ask me to". The voice up the tree said standing on a branch._

_"Who's there?" Adam said still looking at the white color. The one with the voice came down on the tree and fell on her butt._

_"Are you okay?" Adam asked._

_"Please pull me up". the woman pleaded. Adam pulled her by hand and used too much force and made her hug him. Her well-developed chest pressed against his for a while before Adam thought of pushing her aside._

_"Oh, it's you Lucy, please excuse me for I have to find my child and Eve's siblings". Adam stated and blushing._

_Lucy wore a black dressed that only reached up to her thighs._

_"When that woman said she bore twins and not just a girl, she was telling the truth". Lucy stated._

_"No way, I was there when she bore our child, there was only Gretel there"._

_"That's because one of my minions took away your said baby boy. He claimed it was his property. Look". Lucy placed her finger on Adam's head. "Look at him, teaching the baby boy how to be greedy. What a fool! Oh, and look, the baby boy has the same face and hair features as you; he will grow up just as handsome as you". _

_Adam can't believe what he saw "If you know where...". Adam didn't know what the baby boy's name was. "Hansel, you called him Hansel". Lucy corrected him._

_"If you know where "Hansel" is, then you know where Gretel is?". Adam stated._

_"Yup, and also that woman's siblings". Lucy said grinning._

_"What? Where are they?" Adam demanded._

_"They are in our costudy, where are taking care of them and nourishing them into..." Lucy was cut off._

_"Why would you that? I have done nothing against you!... Please... Give them back to us... I'll do anything". Adam pleaded._

_"Anything?" Lucy smirked. "Then kill that woman and live with your children and her siblings. Your choice if you want to do it or not". Lucy explained._

_"I... I... I cannot do it... I love her very much to the extent of risking my life for her. Take me instead of her". Adam pleaded_

_"I can't do that for that would be an act of heroism. You would just end up in heaven instead of hell. I WANT YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL. If you can't do it, then just go tell that woman they are not part of this world anymore". Lucy stated._

_Adam made eye contact with Lucy and stayed like that for a few moments._

_"Don't look at me like that, I'll blush". Lucy said blushing._

_"I'm sorry, I can't do it. I would rather live my life with Eve without our children rather than kill Eve and live a life of regret". Adam said and started to walk away._

_"Wait!" Lucy grabbed Adam's hand and turned him towards her and kissed his lips for a second. The kiss that will haunt and curse him and his children. Adam blushed but just turned away again and started walking home. Lucy waved her yet to be last good bye to Adam and she disappeared._

When Adam got backed to the house, he didn't go to see if Eve was sound a sleep but he rather went to the coach and took a nap.

Meanwhile, Eve was walking into in the village and with a cloak on. She saw many mothers playing with their children. She was filled with green envy. She then began searching for the moonlit bear and it took her until midnight to find the treasured fruit. Eve noticed two apples laying on the ground, they seemed special to Eve's eyes because they seemed to be alive. She grabbed them with both arms, holded them tightly and ran as fast as she could. Eve noticed she was being chased by a dark figure of a bear. The moon light only shoned on the figure of the bear and the other features could not be distinguished. Eve ran and ran crying, the bear also cried and the fruits also cried, until she saw her house, but the moonlit bear was already behind her. Eve, very desperate to get this fruits to Belph, looked back at the bear and something or someone clouded her judgement. Because of that, she was able to escape the moonlit bear, open the door to her house, go inside and slammed the door. Adam was awakened from the slamming of the door and saw Eve panting.

"I finally arrived, home sweet home". Eve panting. Adam was smiling gently, but after he saw the fruits she held, he made a very sad face.

"Listen Eve, our children are not part of this world anymore. Please return these children to their mother's side". Adam said looking worriedly at Eve.

Eve screamed when she realized she was holding twins in her arms. Everything she thought that she was carrying fruits was a delusion of hers from too much stress. Belph was sitting on a tree, laughing maniacally and watched as she commits the first and original sin.

"I want to keep them no matter what Adam. God, with my own hands, I have committed an unforgivable crime". Eve said.

"You can still fix it if you do it know". Adam pleaded

"IT'S NO USE! BECAUSE, I ALREADY…". Eve shouted. Laying outside of their house was a bear's corpse. Beside her was a basket filled with petals and a little glass bottle filled with milk. Adam rolled over the corpse and saw it was Mary who was killed. He quickly dug a grave in the forest for Mary's corpse and took the basket she was carrying inside along with the bottle.

If you noticed, I just added some of my characters to the story and copied the lyrics.

Next will be "Elluka" "Recollective Orgel". Stay tuned!

Again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	10. Elluka

Chapter 9 – "Elluka" "Recollective Orgel"

Years have passed since the commitment of the original sin. Eve decided to take care of Mary's twins and Adam was reluctant at first but agreed to it somehow. Eve wanted to call them Hansel and Gretel but Adam disagreed. Sooner or later he also called them Hansel and Gretel because that was how Eve was calling them.

Hansel and Gretel was always playing around in the field but not with the other kids but with just themselves. As always, Eve was sitting on the rock where she would always sit and watch Adam and Kane. She was not bothered by the fact that Hansel and Gretel only wanted to play with themselves. All she would do is staring into the sky and wait till dusk. When Hansel and Gretel noticed that their "mother" is not paying attention to them, they would sneak into the forest and wander around and Eve wouldn't even notice till the stars came out.

Hansel and Gretel would walk while holding each other's hands and wander. Walking aimlessly, they stumbled upon a lake with an island on the center and a bed of flowers on it. Gretel was amazed by the pretty flowers and made Hansel swim to get there. Hansel disagreed because he's scared of the water. While they were arguing, a woman showed up on the center island and bended down to smell the flowers and she noticed two brats were arguing on the other side. Gretel noticed the woman and stared until she went behind the single tree on the island and disappeared.

"What are you looking at?" Hansel asked.

"That pretty woman with blonde hair over there. She was sniffing the flowers then went the behind tree and disappeared". They went around the lake to see if there really is a person behind the tree. They were none. "But… But… I saw her…". Gretel stated.

"You must be hallucinating, just like our mother". Hansel said. While they were walking around the lake just to check, they heard music from somewhere. They saw a man in ragged clothes just near the lake and listening to a music box. They were lured in by the music because it was somewhat familiar to them. They approached him and asked about the music box.

"What? You can hear it too? I'm surprised. They say I'm crazy when because they can't hear… but you can! Can you?". The ragged man said.

"Yes we can. It has the same melody as the music box we have at home". Hansel and Gretel said synchronized.

"REALLY? Mine is only the first part of the song, maybe yours is the second one I have been willing to find! Tell you what, if you let me listen to the second part of the song one last time. I'll tell you a story behind the music". The ragged man offered.

"Okay, but you will have to tell us the first part of the story and if we become interested, we will bring the music box tomorrow". Gretel also offered. The ragged man agreed and he began to open the music box and tell the story.

In the forest of Eldoh, a woman with blonde hair was walking to the biggest tree of the forest. Even though she was alone, the forest spirits wouldn't dare play tricks with her for she had an intimidating aura. When she reached the biggest tree, she called it out and asked for something.

"Oh Great spirit of Eld, What is it that I need to gain immortality? Here is an offering for I wish a wise answer". The woman wished placing flowers on the roots of the tree.

"Red… Precious… Sanity… Magic… Love…". The spirit of Eld said in a weak voice.

"I do not understand! Can it not be clearer?" The woman shouted. The spirit did not speak again. "Grrgghh, another riddle to solve". The woman said angrily. She then left and went back to the kingdom of Leviantha. When she was leaving, another woman approached the big tree and place flowers on its roots and asked something.

"Oh Great spirit of Eld, what is it that that woman had asked you for?". The woman with pink hair said.

"Life… Soul… Body…Heart…". The woman somehow understood that. She left and went off to follow the blonde haired woman.

In the Kingdom of Leviantha, also known as the Kingdom of magic, where people who have the power to use magic dwell and use it for the sake of others. It is ruled by one powerful magician who, by him or herself, can defend the kingdom and in exchange, can live a life of a royal. At the center of the kingdom stood a clock tower and it was built by a famous engineer. Also, there was a laboratory that was famous for its magic presentation inside its halls.

The blonde haired woman came back from the forest and went straight to the Magic Laboratory. When she was at the entrance, she saw a girl crying and seemed to be lost. The blonde woman approached her.

"Are you lost little one?" the blonde woman asked.

"*sob*… We came here… for the magic shows… *sob*… now my parents have vanished and… *sob*". The little girl cried.

"Hush little one, let us go see where your parents are". She grabbed the hand of the little girl and started walking into the city of the kingdom. The little girl was crying while walking and soon enough, her belly began to grumble.

"Pretty sister, I'm hungry… *sob*". The little girl cried. Fortunately, they passed a bakery shop. They went back and brought some bread. As they were leaving the store and they were walking, the girl brought out the bread and tried to eat but, "Pretty sister, this bread seems to be hard". The little girl complained. The woman took the bread and whispered something to it and gave it back to the girl and then she ate it. "*Nom* It's delicious *Nom*". The woman gave a quick smile then continued to look for the little girl's parents. After a while of talking, they heard screams of help for a fire has broken out. The woman ignored the weeping citizens and just continued walking while the little girl was still nomming on her bread.

After a while of walking around, they gave up and went back to the magical laboratory. At the front of the laboratory, there was a woman looking around.

"Oh hey! Irina! What are you doing there?" the blonde woman shouted.

"Oh, Elluka, where have you've been? I was searching for you all day!" Irina rushed to Elluka.

"I was helping this poor little girl find her parents".

"Really? Because there was a couple who lost their kid just a while ago. They're inside the lab and watching the magic show".

"How could they watch a magic show when they're kid is missing?" Elluka rushed into the lab looked for the parents and while dragging the girl.

"Wait Ellu-!" Irina trying to stop Elluka. When Elluka got inside, she yelled.

"Who are the parents of this child? Answer!" Elluka angrily shouted. The audience was shocked and startled before screaming. "KKYYAA! It's the famous magician Elluka! She is so beautiful in person!" the audience crowded over Elluka, wanting to get her autograph, and the little girl got separated from her. When the audience has left, Elluka remembered to be angry at the little girl's parents. She walked outside it was already nightfall. There stood Irina and she approached her.

"Have you seen the little girl I was with earlier?"

"Yup, her parents found her and wanted to give thanks".

"Ggrrgghh. I wanted to scold them!"

"Apparently, they were not watching the magic show; they asked each person in the audience if they saw a brown haired girl somewhere".

"Ohhh… Well that's good".

"and by the way, Brother Kiriru wanted to know if you want to have dinner at our house".

"I would be glad!" They walked to the direction of Irina's house.

"And they all lived happily ever after" The ragged man said laughing and closing the music box. It was already dusk.

"That was an interesting story, stranger" Gretel praised. "But it's already dark so we have to get back home or our father would get angry".

"Ohh okay…".

"We will bring the music box tomorrow, same place and same time?" Hansel said.

"Yep! Same place, Same time!" the ragged man said cheerfully. Hansel and Gretel ran back to the fields but unfortunately, their mother was not around, so they ran to their house. When they opened the door, a mad Eve was in front of them.

"Where have you've been? When I woke up, you were not in the fields!" Eve angrily shouted.

"Well, if you weren't sleeping, you could have had a better eye on us wouldn't it?" Gretel answered.

"How dare you answer back! Where have you been anyways?"

"At the lake, swimming". Hansel lied.

"Then why didn't you wake me up to tell me?"

"Because we wouldn't want to disturb your peaceful sleep mother". Hansel and Gretel said synchronized.

"Gggrrgghh! This children are impossible! Adam! You handle them!" Eve shouting at Adam and then walking upstairs in a angry manner.

"Children, your mother is very worried about you. You should always listen to her and tell where you are going". Adam pleaded. "and also, you two are grounded for a week".

"BUT-!" Hansel and Gretel synchronized again.

"No buts. I want you to apologize to your mother, eat your dinner and go to bed". Adam said in a soft voice. Hansel and Gretel followed.

As soon as they were in bed, "Tomorrow, let's sneak out with the music box and go to that stranger at the lake again". They both said at the same time at each other and then giggled and went to sleep. Gretel was hugging a doll because she couldn't sleep without it.

Wouldn't people be confused when this 4 go out as a family? I mean

Green haired + Blue Haired = 2 blonde haired.. LoL

I know I messed up the facts about Elluka so please forgive me :(

Next Chapter "Kiriru" "Recollective Orgel"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	11. Kiriru

Chapter 10 – "Kiriru" "Recollective Orgel"

_"Hansel, why are you dressed like that?"_

_"What? This is what I always wear. .. And my name's Pierrot, not Hansel. Who are you anyway?"_

_"What? You don't remember me? I'm Gretel. G-r-e-t-e-l, your twin sister"._

_"What are you talking about? I don't have a twin sister"._

_"Wha-?" A mirror appeared in front Gretel. The reflection had a very long ponytail on the side of her head, blonde, and had a sinister feeling in her face. Gretel faced Pierrot who was already a distance from her. "Hansel! I'm Gretel! Please don't go!"._

_"Gretel, Gretel, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" A familiar voice said._

Gretel woke up, blinded with light coming from the window and saw Hansel with a bright smile. Gretel slapped Hansel silly and then ran to the kitchen.

"Hey! Why did you slap me?" Hansel said angrily.

"Because you couldn't remember my name!" Gretel shouting from the kitchen.

"Wha-?" Hansel was startled and confused.

They ate the breakfast prepared for them and luckily, today were the day Adam and Eve would take a visit to a neighboring country. Eve was still angry at Hansel and Gretel so she wanted them to stay home and look after the house, but Adam refused because he wants the whole family to bond and make memories. Gretel insisted that they would watch the house and Hansel reminded Adam that they were grounded so they couldn't come with them. Eve insisted to leave the house to them and Adam had no choice but to agree. They set out and promised that they will be back by tomorrow afternoon. Hansel and Gretel were glad that their parents were convinced so when their parents were out of sight, they grabbed the music box then headed for the lake.

At the lake, Gretel saw again the same blonde woman swimming in the lake. She tried to call out to her but when she noticed, she dived deeply.

"Hey, did you see that blonde woman in the lake?"

"You're hallucinating again Gretel. C'mon, let's find that ragged man". Hansel said.

Gretel waited till she would rise up again but a few minutes had already passed and she was nowhere in sight. Gretel sighed heavily then proceeded to find the ragged man.

They were already at the same spot yesterday but the ragged man was not there. "Maybe we're too early, the sun is now at its peak. We should take shade under the trees while waiting". Hansel suggested. They stared at the fishes of the lake and tried to entertain themselves. Suddenly, Gretel's belly grumbled and Hansel started laughing but his belly also started grumbling. Unfortunately, there weren't any fruit trees around so they tried to catch fish. Hansel tried to catch fish with his bare hands but they were too slippery for him.

"That's not how you catch fish my boy". A voice came from the center island. The ragged man swam to Hansel's side. "This is how you fish". The ragged man laid his cloth in the water and instructed Hansel to grab on the other side of the cloth. "When the fish is above the cloth, quickly pull the cloth up then join it with my end". They waited patiently and they successfully caught four fish.

"But how do we cook them?" Gretel asked.

"Simple, get some branches and bring them back here". Hansel and Gretel followed what they were instructed. "Now, turn around". Hansel and Gretel were confused but did so anyways. They heard a *puff* sound and then they heard a fire.

"How did you do that?". Hansel and Gretel said synchronized.

"I know some tricks". The ragged man smiled. "Know, have you've brought the music box?"

Hansel and Gretel were still confused but they just let it slide. "Yup, here it is". Gretel handed the music box.

"Aahh! My precious music box! How long have I searched for you". The ragged man cuddled the music box. Hansel and Gretel were disturbed by the sight. They now know why people call him crazy. Gretel pierced the fishes with sticks and placed them above the fire.

"Now, open the music box and let us hear the continuation of the story". Hansel demanded.

"Wait till the fishes are cooked. I'm starving to death here". The ragged man said. Hansel and Gretel pouted and just waited for the fish to finish. The ragged man grabbed the first fish that was cooked and began to eat. He opened the music box and continued the story while chewing his food.

It was dusk at the kingdom of Leviantha. Elluka and Irina were walking in the streets.

"Have you heard the news about the queen?" Irina asked.

"Nope, what about her?"

"She is being removed for not doing her responsibilities properly and murder of her own citizens. The kingdom's resources of wood were running out so the citizens send out a proposal for cutting some trees from the forest of Eldoh. The queen did not want to cut trees from the forest because the forest is sacred to all of us. We need to protect it, not destroy it she said. Then the citizens asked where they could get an alternative source. The queen could not give a definite answer. The citizens then secretly harvested wood from the forest. The queen became enraged and went personally to the logging site and killed them with magic". Irina explained while walking

"Harsh, but I agree with the queen. This kingdom is full of ignorant and foolish citizens. This country must burn to the ground". Elluka said angrily. They arrived at the workshop of Kiriru. Elluka grabbed the doorknob when suddenly the door opened outward and hit Elluka on her nose. Elluka was shocked by the force and landed on her butt.

"OUCH! That hurt Kiriru!" Elluka yelled. A young man with brown and messy hair and grease all over his face was standing on the door step.

"Oh, my bad darling! I heard your sweet voice at the front porch and then I rushed to open the door. I'm very sorry!" Kiriru apologizing. He helped Elluka stand and then began to hug her. "Thank you Irina for finding Elluka and thank you Elluka for accepting my invitation. I missed you so much darling! Come inside you two, let us eat dinner".

"Geez, Kiriru, I was just gone for a day and you already miss me so much? You worry wart". Elluka said blushing. They sat down on the dining chairs but Elluka noticed something. "Kiriru, you're covered in grease, go take a bath first before eating". Elluka demanded.

"But, after diner, I'll be working again on my project…" Kiriru got cut off.

"You will not be doing that tonight Kiriru. You will take a bath, eat dinner and come with me to the clocktower". Elluka said calmly.

"But… I'm working on a very important pro-…"

"No buts Kiriru. We haven't gone on a date for a while and our marriage ceremony is closing in. I want to have a last date before getting married".

"But, we can have dates as much as you want when we get married".

"Yeah but the last date before marriage is something special".

"Alright, alright, you're right Elluka. I can't argue with a magician anyways".

"I'm not JUST a magician, I'm THE magician that stole the heart of the Great Kiriru Clockworker". Elluka said with a smile. Kiriru blushed then proceeded to take a bath in his own invented shower.

"You're so good in manipulating my brother, Elluka". Irina said.

"I just love hard-working people. Kiriru is very special since he made that central clock tower and I can't say I'm manipulating him since his answers are of his own free will".

"But still you force him to do what you want him to do".

"Yes, but he does it with affection and he got me at some point". Elluka said. Suddenly, Kiriru came in the dining room all fresh and groomed. "Well that was fast Kiriru, all most like magic". Elluka said jokingly.

"Well, I didn't want you two to starve while staring at the food so I washed it all off almost like magic". Kiriru also said jokingly.

"C'mon, let's eat already. I'm starving". Irina complained. Kiriru sat down and they all began to eat.

"This is delicious Kiriru, I didn't know you were a great cook". Elluka complimenting the chef.

"But of course, my sister and fiancée deserve the best food there is. I worked hard today just to make it". Kiriru said proudly.

"I will have to give my thanks later". Elluka said sweetly. They continued until there were no food left on their plate.

"Thank you brother for the wonderful meal. But it seems a messenger owl is outside. The castle must be calling for me". Irina said.

"Okay Irina, take care!" Kiriru said. While Irina hurriedly walked out, Kiriru locked up the workshop and both of Kiriru and Elluka sent out for the clock tower. They held hands while walking and when they were taking the stairs up the clock tower. At the top, Kiriru opened the back of the clock like a door and moonlight showered the inside of the clock tower. Kiriru and Elluka sat down on the edge and stared at the beautiful moon.

"Elluka, you look dashing under the moonlight. The moonlight brings out the shine of your hair, eyes and lips. I am not worthy to be the lover of such a beautiful flower".

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush". Elluka said head down and blushing.

"Did you know? Music is moonlight in the gloomy night of life. So here, a gift from me to you". Kiriru grabs his gift from his backpack and gave it to Elluka.

"A box?"

"A music box, it plays music when you open it. Go ahead, try it".

~Lu Li La La La La La La Lu Li La La La La La Lu Li La La La La La La La La La aaaaaaa~

"That's amazing. When and how did you learn and place this kind of magic in a box?"

"It's not magic Elluka. It's my engineering skills. You know I could never really learn magic so I just relied on my logical skills. I made two of this; I gave the other one to Irina". Kiriru proudly said.

"You really live up to your name Kiriru Clockworker. I can't wait to be called Elluka Clockworker".

"I don't even know how I got that name. Just because I built this clock tower and I make machines, I'm already a clockworker? Isn't a Clockworker a machine that lives in a clock tower? Strange."

"I like it though. It's so mysterious to the ears, don't you agree?". Elluka said. They just sat down on the edge, staring at the moon. Elluka was getting sleepy and rested her head on Kiriru's shoulder. They both blushed. "Hey, Kiriru, can you tell me the story how we met and how you fell in love with me?". Kiriru scratched his cheeks with one finger then began the story.

"**It was night and I was on the building site of the clock tower. I was supervising the carpenters because I just wanted my hugest project to be perfect. Then suddenly a strong gust of wind had blown me when I was on the edge. I fell and my whole life flashed before my eyes. When I thought I was at the afterlife, there I was, floating in mid air. There was a fragrant smell that passed my nose, and blonde hair that sparkled in the moonlight. I looked at the one who rescued me and their I saw, the most beautiful woman of my life. Her eyes and lips glowed and I was dazzled by the sight. Then I saw the situation, we were floating in mid air and I was being carried princess-style. I asked the name of my savior. She didn't answer me. She let me down on the ground and began to run off again. **

**The next day, I asked the people if they knew of a person who had blonde hair, green eyed and tall. They all coined to a person called "Elluka" who lives in the laboratory of the kingdom. I never had been to that laboratory before because I never had the time to do so. I went to the laboratory and saw a line of people waiting to get inside the lab. I asked them what was inside that lab. They said there was a daily magic show for foreigners. I had to see it and maybe the woman who saved me might be inside. I waited in line patiently. When I was sitting on the audience sit, I was dumbfounded by the magic show; I never would have thought magic was so exciting because Irina would only use it simply to help others. Then suddenly there was an announcement of a special person coming in. Everyone shouted and screamed because they already know who he or she is. They were shouting "Elluka!". I stood up along with the audience just to see this Elluka person. Then a blonde haired woman stepped on the stage; the audience immediately crowded near her. I remembered the beautiful long blonde hair that rescued me yesterday so I joined the crowd. When I got nearer, the crowd was pushing me back, so I had to force myself in. But when I finally got near, she already left the stage. I was disappointed by the fact that I wasn't able to thank you properly, so I went home sobering. When I got into the workshop, there were two females talking inside. I guessed Irina had a visitor. When I came inside, there was a blonde beauty sitting on a chair. **

"**Hi, you must be Kiriru Clockworker, the one who creates machines and inventions. It's nice to meet you. My name is Elluka, the owner of the magic laboratory". I looked at Irina with a startled face.**

**"Brother, this is Elluka, a friend of mine, she was interested in your works so I invited her to come and meet you".**

**"Irina, this is the woman who saved me yesterday! I want to thank you properly but you just dropped me and left".**

**"Oh that was you? I was just floating around the clock tower then someone suddenly dropped on me. I can't carry a person while floating mid air so I dropped you on the ground then continued floating around".**

**"Then I went to the magic laboratory earlier to see you but people flocked around you and you left immediately".**

**"I was about ready to leave and go here but I forgot my hat at the magic show so I went in and get it".**

**"Seems you had a very long day brother".**

**"Anyway, I want to thank you again for saving my life. If I can repay you in any way, I will".**

**"Hmm, so I don't need to negotiate with you any more. I was planning to offer you a deal you can't refuse but since it has come to this... I want you to make me lab instruments for my experiments".**

**"Yes! Yes! I'll do it! I'll start tomorrow right away!"**

**"Alright then. Come by the lab early in the morning. And if you would excuse me, Irina, Kiriru, i'll be taking my leave". You stood up, wore your hat and left.**

**The next day, I prepared all my tools and went straight to the magic laboratory. I invented a lot of instruments, and some you had rejected. **

"You did a lot of unnecessary instruments so I just thrown them away. All of your inventions had a trademark on them spelling my name". Elluka said blushing.

**So that whenever anyone uses my instruments, they know it is dedicated to you and whenever I see you stressing yourself on you experiments, I would make dinner for you and put a blanket over you whenever you slept on your table.**

**Then one day, the kingdom had a celebration for the crowning of the new ruler. There was going to be a feast and fireworks. You said you weren't interested in laymen's food or fire that spreads in the sky and would rather work on your experiment. But I somehow persuaded you to coming to the event with some help from Irina. We climbed the finished clock tower and opened the back of clock to see the light of the festivities and the awaiting the fireworks. You complained agreeing to come to the event but when the fireworks had started, you stopped complaining and just watched the show. I looked at your dazzled face and then I confronted you. **

"**Elluka, ever since we met, I was already in love with you. Every day, I made inventions just to impress you. I would always watch you do your experiments and I made sure you take the right amount of food for you to be healthy. Elluka, this may sound strange and out of place, but will you… marry me?" You were still watching the fireworks then you faced me.**

"**Did you say something Kiriru?" you said. I placed myself on the corner of the clock tower and began to sober. You snickered and said "I'm kidding Kiriru, I accept your proposal of matrimony". I saw the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on your face and while your body was glowing from the moonlight and firework lights coming behind you. From then on out, we became lovers and prepared for the awaited…". **Kiriru was cut off by two fingers Elluka placed on his lips.

"I don't need you to remind me of our history Kiriru". Elluka said in a soft voice.

"Then what was the point of te-" Kiriru was cut off again by a sudden kiss from Elluka.

Meanwhile in the castle of the queen, Irina was in the court room talking with one of the higher ups.

"You have been selected as a nominee to the throne of Leviantha. You cannot reject this offer for we will kill your brother if you do so". The higher up said threatened.

"Why kill my brother? He has done many things for this kingdom". Irina cried.

"A kingdom needs a ruler for it to survive".

Irina clenched her fist in anger. "When a nominee has been picked, there is always another one to oppose him or her, am I correct? Who will I fight against with?"

"Elluka… Clockworker".

I laughed at the fact that I was telling a story about Mothy's Recollective Orgel then the ragged man told a story about the past then Kiriru told a story about their story. STORYCEPTION XD

Mothy - Me - Ragged man - Kiriru

Maybe someone is writing a story about me writing a story of Mothy's Recollective about the story of a Ragged man… etc XD

?-Mothy - ?- Me - Ragged man - Kiriru

I'm so proud of myself to be able to write 2~3x longer than usual. GO ME!

Next Chapter, You already know what's going to happen next because it's entitled "Recollective Orgel"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	12. Recollective Orgel

Chapter 11 – "Recollective Orgel"

It was morning, just around the time animals would wake up, Hansel and Gretel were sleeping at the lake side covered in a blanket. The sound of birds chirping and a gentle wind blowing the trees can be heard and because of it, Gretel had woken up. She rubbed the sleep off of her eyes and dicovered the blanket and Hansel sleeping beside her.

"Hansel, Hansel, wake up!". Gretel said while gently pushing Hansel on his arms.

"Julia... There's a snitch... Among..." Hansel said sleep talking.

"Who's Julia?" Gretel asked. Gretel's belly suddenly grumbled. She looked at the center island and saw some fruits from that one and only tree. She tried waking up Hansel but he was sound asleep. She gathered her courage and tried to swim to the center island. Halfway to the island, her leg began to cram and she was drowning. She began screaming at Hansel who was still slumbering. She could not bare the pain of her leg and she began sinking.

"Hansel! Help me! I dont want to die yet! Help me! Hansel..." Gretel screamed but no words came out of her mouth. She saw a blonde woman coming to her rescue but Gretel's eye sight slowly faded.

Gretel consciousness came back and she saw blonde hair over her eyes and her lips were being pressed down. She then realize Hansel was resuscitating her. She pushed Hansel and said "Hansel! What are you doing? Why are you kissing me?"

"I wasn't kissing you! I was reviving you because... What is your name anyway?" Hansel said pointing at the ragged man.

"My name does not matter for I am already a remnant of the past". The ragged man answered.

"Anyway, he saw you right beside me, wet and not breathing. He woke me up immediately and told me the situation. I followed his instructions to blow air into your mouth and press your chest to revive you. Anyway, why did you have me do it? Why didn't you revive Gretel yourself?"

"Because kissing are for couples and I don't kiss little girls on the lips". The ragged man said sarcastically.

Hansel and Gretel blushed from the word "kiss" and said "We are not a couple! We are twins!" Synchronized.

"Oh, haha". The ragged man laughed softly.

"What were you doing anyway before you became unconscious Gretel?" Hansel asked.

"I was hungry, so I swam to that island to get some fruits, but suddenly, my leg cramped. I don't know how I was on lake side when you found me". Gretel answered.

"You mean this fruits?" Theragged man showed the fruits.

"Yes! These fruits".

"I found these fruits on you lap, so picked them".

"Where were you anyway? When I woke up, you weren't around".

"Ohhh, you know, just taking a stroll in the forest. Here, eat this fruits. You must be hungry". The ragged man tossed them the fruits. "and last night, you fell asleep when I was about two-thirds of the second part and while listening to your music box. I can't blame you for falling sleep. The music in the box is a lullaby mind you. Anyway, boy, let's catch some fish again before I continue the story". The ragless man grabbed his rag from Hansel which was used as a blanket and went into the water again.

When they caught the fish, the ragged man ordered them again to fetch some firewood. When they did, and brought it back, they watched carefully how the ragged man would make the fire.

"I see you are interested on how i would make the fire...". Suddenly, the ragged man threw his rag on their face.

Hansel and Gretel were shocked by the surpised attack. They heard the *puff* sound again before they could take off the rag. The fire has already been created.

"How did you that? Did you use magic?". Gretel asked.

"Haha, there is no such thing as magic, only in my stories". The ragged man pierced the fishes with sticks and placed them above the fire. He then continued his story.

It was morning in the kingdom of Leviantha. The clock of the clock tower was slightly open and some rays of sunlight hit the face of the sleeping Kiriru. He was awoken by the blinding light. He rubbed the sand off his eyes and he came to his senses. He was looking for Elluka. "Maybe she had something important to attend to..." Kiriru said to himself while yawning. He walked down the stairs of the clock tower and headed towards his workshop. When he got home, he knocked on the door and called out Irina, but there was no answer. He then unlocked the door and made himself some breakfast.

Meanwhile in the court room of the kingdom, Elluka and Irina was standing next to each other infront of the higher ups.

"You two have been selected to be the candidates to the throne of Leviantha. You will battle it out to the death. The winner shall be crowned queen of Leviantha".

"And if we refuse?" Elluka asked.

"We will kill the most important person in your life".

"So that's how you got Irina into this. Sorry, but we will not participate in this farce. Go ahead and try to kill Kiriru, but any who even dares take a step near him will get his or her bones burned to ash and those ashes will also be burned so that nothing will be left". Elluka threatened. "Come Irina, we do not need to follow orders from this… people". Irina, however, did not follow her. "Irina?"

"Ever since I learned magic, I always wanted to be number one. To do that, I dreamed of being queen of this country and worked very hard every single day just to get to this point. I will not allow you to wreak my dreams just because of your selfishness". Irina said proudly.

"Even if it would cause the life of you brother?"

"Even if it would cause me my life". Irina said pointing her finger at Elluka.

Elluka gave a heavy sigh and said "Fine. You will forever regret approaching me".

"Now that this is settled, the battle ground will be the kingdom itself". The higher up said.

"Wait, why the whole kingdom? Won't citizens also get hurt?" Elluka questioned.

"It is a ruler's job to protect his or her kingdom".

"Tsk" Elluka shrugged. They both walked out of the court room and went different directions. Elluka went straight to Kiriru's workshop while Irina was hiding somewhere. Elluka knocked on the door and it was opened immediately by Kiriru.

"Oh, Elluka, want some breakfast? I made fried eggs and some juice". Kiriru offered.

"No time for that Kiriru, we are leaving this country. This is a filthy country filled with filthy citizens. Let's go to Asmodean or Elphegort for a more peaceful married life".

"What? Why so sudden?" Kiriru said while eating his fried eggs on a plate.

"No time to explain, just pack all the things you need and-" Suddenly, a fire ball came like a stone from a slingshot from nowhere. The workshop was burned.

"What the!-" suddenly a fire ball was directly coming to Kiriru. Elluka deflected it with a gust of wind. "Why is fireballs coming at us?" Kiriru shouted.

"The fireballs are from Irina. She's trying to kill me".

"What? Why?" Kiriru said panicking.

"Because she wants to be queen of Leviantha".

"Then why is she trying to kill you?"

"Because I'm also a candidate of being a queen. Now come, let's leave this country and live a life a new".

"No! not without Irina!"

"Then how do you suppose Irina will come with us? She is already clouded by the thought of being the number one mage. Let her be"

"I want to talk to Irina"

"How?"

"By calculating the trajectory of her attacks. She seems to be not too far away. Come, let's find her".

"And that's what I love about you" Elluka said. They searched the last initial point of attack that came from the base of the clock tower. They found Irina chanting some kind of spell inside the clock tower.

"Irina! What are you doing? Why are you trying to kill Elluka?"

"You will never understand my desire to be the greatest mage in Leviantha brother. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to kill the woman right behind you". She finished chanting her spell and a spell of time void surrounded them. Kiriru and Elluka's space time has stopped around them. Irina took out her dagger and placed it on Elluka's neck. "Good bye, sister-in-law." Suddenly she dropped her dagger and her hand was placed on her back by Elluka. "How did you-".

"I already know how to counter time magic and it's a pain in the butt for its long chanting. Any last words Irina?" Elluka threatened and while Kiriru was still time frozen.

"Hmph, I always hated you Elluka. You were always the center of attention. No one ever pays attention to me except my brother. Now I will steal your spotlight and become queen of Leviantha!" She broke out of Elluka's grip and grabbed the dropped dagger and tried to kill the frozen Kiriru. Suddenly, Irina felt pain on her back then she became stiff. "What did you to me?"

"I injected you with toxins so that you would get paralyzed. Now that you have betrayed your brother…" Elluka grabbed the music box from Kiriru's bag. "This is the music box Kiriru made for you right? I will forever engrave it into your memory so that even in hell, you would still remember the music that your brother made for you… and that killed you". The magic wore off from Kiriru and he saw Elluka just about to throw the music box to Irina's head.

"ELLUKA! STOP!" Kiriru yelled but was too late. The music box smashed into bits on Irina's head and killed her. "WHY DID YOU THAT? WE COULD TALK TO HER OUT OF IT… BUT YOU KILLED HER! I HATE YOU ELLUKA! GO TO HELL! YOU AND YOUR WITCHCRAFT!"

"It's for the best Kiriru. Even if you curse me and damn me, I will still love you. For now, I wave good bye". Elluka grabbed her music box from Kiriru and thrown it very far away.

A new queen has been chosen and the whole kingdom had an event to commemorate it. Elluka was not in her castle but was in her laboratory, working on her experiment. She poured blood from herself, Kiriru's and Irina's into a flask. "Geez, so all I needed was the blood from myself, my love one, and from an insane one". She then began to drink it. She felt like drinking wine; it was hot when it passed through the throat and to the esophagus. "Now that's all set, I can wave to this country good bye".

She went to Kiriru, who was going insane from shock, in his burnt work shop and gave him a ragged cloth that will protect him for the upcoming event. Elluka then went to the top of the clock tower, opened the clock, rode on her broom stick and drove it down the clock tower and to the city. She circled the whole kingdom several times and in each path, she made a road of flame. The kingdom was quickly engulfed in flame and many cries of agony could be heard. Elluka stopped outside of the kingdom and walked into the forest of Eldoh and seems unfazed by the screams.

"And that's about it!" the ragged man said. "I love happy endings".

"That is not a happy ending". Hansel said and seemed disappointed.

"I liked Elluka though, she was strong and tough". Gretel said.

The ragged man laughed at their comments. "It is a story meant to be passed on. So I hope you pass on this story too… and would you mind if I take this music box?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, thanks for the great story, crazy brown haired ragged person". Hansel and Gretel said synchronized.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice life you two love birds!" the ragged man said while holding two music boxes and walking away.

"Hey, haven't you thought that, he described himself as Kiriru, the insane, brown haired, ragged man, in the end?" Hansel questioned.

"No, it can't be, he's story was only made up" Gretel apathetically answered.

Meanwhile, at the road to Leviantha, the ragged man was sitting on the side and making something. A passerby noticed him and asked "what are you making?". "A music box" he answered. "But it was only a dirty black box that looks like nothing but trash". The passerby said. "That's because you don't have imagination like children do". The ragged man said firmly.

Meanwhile, at the ruins of the kingdom of Leviantha, Adam and Eve were taking a picnic beside a broken down clock tower. All was in rubble but Eve still finds it amazing.

Finally finished Recollective Orgel.. The next chapter might not be done very fast because today will be the release of the "Academic" in Dragon Nest Sea.. So.. I might not have time for this story but I'll try..

Next chapter is "Hansel and Gretel" "Abandoned in the moonlight excerpt". Stay tuned!

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	13. Hansel and Gretel

Chapter 12 – "Hansel and Gretel" "Abandoned in the moonlight excerpt"

The orange sky have shrouded over the forest of Eldoh, Hansel and Gretel were holding hands while walking out of the forest. But they seemed to have been played tricks upon. Gretel's feet were hurting because they were trying to get out of the forest since early afternoon.

"Hansel, let's rest first fpr now. My feet are hurting." Gretel complained.

"yeah, mine too... And i'm getting hungry too... Look, there's a short tree over there. Let's rest there and grab some fruits from it". Hansel said.

They came across a tree that was different from the others. It was short and had fruits on its branches. The round fruits seemed to have a crown on its head that shaped like flower.

"I have never seen this kind of fruit before. Is it safe to eat it?". Hansel asked.

"It's round, fruit colored and it grows on a tree. Therefore it's a fruit. Besides, I'm so hungry, I could kill a bear". Hanseld said.

"Then be my guest and take the first bite".

"Then I shall". Hansel picked the fruit, exhaled on it, brushed it on his shirt and bite on it. "it's jushhi~ suuwiit~ and derrishuus~ try it". Hansel said while chewing.

"Don't speak while chewing Hansel, you're getting the chuncks of fruits on my face". Gretel said while defending her face with her hand. She stood up and picked the closest fruit from her. "It's feels like an apple but with a different texture and color". Gretel said while analyzing it. She hesisted at first but then she brushed it on her dress and gave a bite.

"so? How is it?"

"it's kind of hard on the outside but chewy on the side, and a sweet and sour taste".

"what? Let me have a bite on it". Gretel handed over her fruit to Hansel. He bit on it but he didn't tasted the sweet and sour flavor. "Gretel, this fruit has no taste; it's like, I'm biting on water. And what a strange tree; bearing fruits of two different kinds". Hansel said but he was already speaking to a sleeping Gretel. "Hey Gretel! Don't dooze off yet! Atleast wait until we get ho~~". Hansel suddenly collapsed and fell asleep on the lap of the sitting Gretel. The flower crowns of the fruits Hansel and Gretel picked, fell on their head. The flower that was on Gretel was blue while Hansel's flower was yellow. A red drop that came from the branch of the tree fell to the ground and an earth quake occured.

_"WHO DARES DISTURB THE ALL IMPORTANT BANQUET AND TRESPASS ON THE TERRITORY OF THE LORD OF THE FLIES?" A voice coming from the ground. A thin and bold man came out of the ground and roared, "I WILL EAT YOU! THEN I'LL TEAR OPEN MY GUT, GRAB YOU, AND EAT YOU AGAIN UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO EAT OF YOU!" Beel looked around then summoned his flies and ordered them to catch the intruders. Beel searched blindly until a little girl, who came out of the hole Beel made, interrupted him._

_"Stupid father, you're searching in the wrong places". The brown-haired little girl said._

_"Who are you calling stupid, stupid daughter? Well then, if you're so smart, then show me where the intruders are". Beel demanded. The little girl grabbed Beel's hand and dragged him to the short tree where Hansel and Gretel were sleeping._

_"These two are the intruders, stupid father". The little girl pointed out._

_"Who are you calling stupid, stupid Chi-Chi? But I praise you! Very observant and very intellegent! Just like me! You should be proud Chi-Chi to be a daughter of a very intellegent father!" Beel proudly said._

_"What are you going to do them stupid father?"_

_"Eat them of course"_

_"You will not stupid father! You have many servants to do your bidding. I want servants too!" Chi-chi cried._

_"You can have some of mine stupid daughter, I have plenty that are going to be eaten by me anyway"._

_"I DON'T WANT DISGUSTING LOOKING SERVANTS! I WANT THESE TWO, WHO LIKE JUST LIKE ME, TO BE MY SERVANTS!"_

_"But... I always wanted a reason to eat humans..."_

_"No! They will be my servants and that's final!" Chi-Chi shouted._

_"But...". Chi-Chi glared at him. "Okay..." Beel looked down and disappointed. He then directed his eyes on the tree then on Hansel and Gretel._

_"What is this tree, stupid father?"_

_"Who are you calling stupid, stupid CoCo? You're not so smart after all". CoCo pouted at what Beel said. "This tree bares one of my favorite fruits. I named this tree the Greales Tree. It bares two kinds of fruits, a blue flowered one and a yellow flowered one. The blue ones , my favorite, gives a feeling of greater evil while the yellow ones, I hate, gives of a feeling of lesser evil. This tree that i hate and love so, is unique because when you pick one, you have to pick the other one or else it rots in seconds. The fruits have to be eaten equally because the tree can also sense its fruits if it's eaten equally or not, or else it will rot as well. That's why I hate that I love when I eat this fruits at the same time"._

_"Then why is it short and my servants are asleep, stupid father?"_

_"Because, stupid NiNi, it hates sunlight and humans cannot take in such evil in a moment so they get in a state of shock"._

_"Oh I see... So... Can I bring my servants home?"_

_"Not yet stupid daughter"._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because they are destined to... Do something... But I promise you daughter, you will have them as your servants on your second coming to earth. They are already marked by the zebub spell and will follow your every order"._

_"And when is that?"_

_"Soon daughter, very soon. KaKaKaKaKa! Now come, let's go back home and continue our feast"._

"_Yes father dearest. And please, don't use my name as a way of laughing"._

"_Yes dear…". Beel carried Chi-Chi princess style and jump backed into the hole. Hansel and Gretel awoke from the sudden crumbling of the earth. _They sat upright and holding their heads.

"What are we?" Hansel and Gretel said synchronized. "It's already dusk, let's go home before father and mother get home". Gretel said. They stood up, held each other's hand and walked home.

Did you see what I did here? Ironically, I wrote this chapter while in church and in between my classes. Sorry if this chapter is short, this is just how I interpret some facts of the Chronicles.

Next Chapter will be "Abandoned in the moonlight excerpt + Chrono Story"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	14. Abandoned in the moonlit chronostory

Chapter 13 – "Abandoned in the moonlight excerpt" + "Chrono Story"

In a small village in Elphegort, an event was occuring. It was the annual celebration of the gifts of Eldoh. The night sky was at its darkest so the villagers made an effort to light up every corner of the village. They prepared five giant bonfires at the four corners of the village and also at the center. The women served the men some drinks and food, while the children frolic around. Adam and Eve came back just when the villagers danced around the bonfire, cheering their drinks and enjoying the food.

"Adam, we haven't eaten since our picnic at Leviantha. Let's join in the banquet". Eve said.

"Let's check on the children first, I'm getting worried leaving them alone".

"But I'm sooo hungry Adam. Let's take a quick snack first. Besides, they're not allowed to go out of the house but if they did, they would be here at the festival. I don't see them here Adam. C'mon, I want to eat! and maybe... I'll give you your well-deserved dessert later tonight". Eve said while caressing the chick of Adam. Adam gave in without a second thought and they headed towards the feasting people while holding hands.

Meanwhile, Hansel and Gretel were still being played upon by the spirits of the forest. They still could not find the way out of the forest. They walked aimlessly; feeling tired, they rested for a while under a tree and took a short nap. After sometime, a blue haired man approached Hansel and Gretel and cried in front of them.

"My children! *sob*" the blue haired man said. His tears flowed and dropped on the clothes of Gretel. "I'm so happy you grown up very well!" He cried. A sinister shadow came out behind him. It was Levy.

"_Ohhh, you're making me sooo jealous! I'm going to tear them apart with my claws!" Levy said while transforming her hand into claws of a dragon._

"No! Please! I will leave them now. I thank you very much for letting me see them just this once. I will now return to your arms and being your lover… Darling". The blue haired man said.

"_Oh stop it you!". Levy blushed. "Come, let's go bathe together in the spring, my Darling Joseph". She grabbed the sobbing Joseph by the head and dragged him away. The spirits playing tricks on Hansel and Gretel ran away from fear from the sight of Levy's evil. _

After a while, Hansel and Gretel were awoken by the noise of the village. They got up and walked towards their home. Tired from exhaustion, they went straight to the lights that glimmered brightly instead of heading home. They got nearer the lights like flies attracted to fire. They were blinded by the strong light; they closed their eyes for a while and just waited till their eyes adjusted to the light. They saw the bonfire and the villagers dancing around it. The aroma of food attracted their noses so they went straight to the table and sat down then began to eat. They did not know that Adam and Eve were eating on the same table.

"Hansel, Gretel! What are you doing here? Why are you not watching our house?" Eve shouted.

"Shut up witch! I am eating here!" Gretel answered back. Eve stood up, somewhat drunk, and went straight to Gretel.

"What did you call me? How dare you answer back in that tone Gretel!" She grabbed Gretel and Hansel by the ear. "Adam, this children need to be taught a lesson!". She said to Adam. Adam was also somewhat drunk but he stood up and followed Eve to their house. As they approached their house, Eve opened the door and pushed Hansel and Gretel to the floor. "Why did you leave the house?"

"Because we went to give away your precious music box to some ragged man in the lake". Hansel truthfully said. Eve checked where she last placed her music box.

"It's not here…" she went back to Hansel and Gretel. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because we wanted to hear the continuation of the story… and because I hate you". Gretel also truthfully said.

"Wha- I don't understand… WHY? Adam… please, talk to your children". Eve said while trying to control her anger.

"Children, where did you hide your mother's precious music box?" Adam said calmly

"We already you, we gave it away to some brown-haired person… and because I hate you too". Hansel said.

Eve approached Adam and whispered in his ear. "Adam, I can't take this anymore. Take them away forever. We don't need them. We just need each other forever and ever". Adam hesitated first.

"We can't do that… they're Mary's children. We can't just abandon them". He answered.

"For your information, we already know we are not your real children. We also know you, mother, murdered our true mother. Wait till the village know about this. Hehe". Gretel said with a smile.

"See! She already knows the truth! Silence them before we get in trouble!" Eve said panicking. Adam was now determined to silence this evil children. He approached Hansel and Gretel and gave them a press between the shoulder and the neck and they became unconscious. "When did you learn that?" Eve asked.

"From… my friends…" He grabbed Hansel and Gretel and quickly went outside.

"From his friends?" Eve asking the wind.

Adam wandered deep into the forest trying his best to memorize his path. He stopped when he thought "this is far enough". He laid down Hansel and Gretel under a tree, placed a baby bottle that Mary dropped when she was murdered and was secretly kept from Eve, beside them and left.

Although earlier that night was very dark. It seems that the moon was now at its brightest again; not a single cloud to block the moonlight. Gretel was awoken by the bright moonlight directed on her face.

"Hansel… Where are we? Hansel… HANSEL!" Gretel said while pushing Hansel to wake him up. "Wake up! We have been abandoned by our parents… it's time to teach them a lesson for killing our mother". Gretel stood up and kicked the bottle to the half-asleep Hansel.

"Oww.. That hurt's! It was having a wonderful dream then some bottle landed on my face. Wait… where did this bottle come from?" Hansel said while holding up the bottle. Suddenly, moonlight passed through it and a small ray of light came out from the other side of the bottle.

"The light will lead the way". A woman's voice said from nowhere.

"Cool, a talking bottle". Hansel said.

"Stupid, it's not talking, it's a voice from somewhere. Come out! Show yourself!" Gretel said.

"You're the stupid one, the bottle is the one talking. C'mon, let's do what it said". Hansel said. Gretel gave up searching for the myterious voice. She soon followed Hansel who was pointing up the bottle and following the direction of the light ray.

_Meanwhile in the underworld, Chi-Chi was observing her servants from a hand-held mirror._

_"Stupid father, why does my servants seem so intellegent and why is that woman helping my servants?". Chi-Chi asked while chewing her food._

_"Honey, don't talk while chewing. Don't disrespect the food being eaten. Now, to answer your question... It's because of the Greales fruit. It gives them the knowledge they need to be evil… and Lucy needs to guide these children to their destiny". Beel said while cutting his food with a knife._

_"But I don't want them to be smart. I want them to be wicked and stupid". Chi-Chi said while still chewing on her food._

_"Table manners stupid daughter". Beel said while waving his fork. "Don't worry though, when they reincarnate, only evil thoughts and serving you will be left. Now, finish your food before you stalk your servants". Beel said while his mouth is wide open, ready to eat a cow, whole._

_"Yes, papa dearest. And please, don't talk while eating. It's disrespectful to the food". Chi-Chi said while gently cutting her food._

"_Okay…" Beel said head down, closing his mouth and began to chip off pieces of meat from the cow._

Back in the forest of Eldoh, Hansel was holding the bottle up like a torch. The light would fade every time the moon would get block by a passing cloud. Following the light, they eventually got back to their house and only to find there was no people inside.

"Where could have they gone?". Hansel said.

"Maybe they went to the village". Gretel said. She searched her room just to check and only to find that the doll she uses to sleep with is not on her bed. "Hey, my doll is not on my bed. That woman must have taken it". She said to Hansel.

"Yeah! And the jar that man uses to fetch water, the flower on the vase and that soil timer thingy in front of the door also disappeared". Hansel pointed out.

"And my clothes are missing too!" Gretel said angrily. "C'mon Hansel, grab a knife in the kitchen and let's teach them a lesson". Gretel headed out to the center bonfire. Hansel grabbed a knife and quickly followed Gretel. They search the whole village but they could not find them. "They are not anywhere in the village! Where could have they've gone to?" Gretel said getting annoyed.

"Let's go check the four other bonfires". Hansel suggested. They went to each of the bonfires and on the last stop, they saw Adam cutting wood.

"Surely if that man is here, then that woman is near. Take care of the witch's henchman Hansel". Gretel ordered. She hastily looked for the bonfire and found Eve standing in front of it; she was throwing her clothes into the fire. Gretel made an evil face. Her eyes were filled with raging anger. She secretly grabbed the jar beside Eve and went back to the village. She poured all the alcoholic drinks she could find into the jar and brought it back. "Mother…" Gretel said. Eve looked backed at Gretel while holding a doll.

"Gretel? You're still alive?". Eve said with a surprised face.

"Yes mother, alive and well… Now good bye… WITCH!" She poured all the alcohol unto her, grabbed the doll then pushed her to the bonfire.

"GGGGGGAAAHHHHH! ADAMMM! HELP MMEEE!". Eve screamed in agony. Surprisingly, the necklace given to her by Adam was dropped when she was pushed. Gretel only laughed maniacally until Hansel appeared beside her.

"You finished the job?" Gretel asked.

"Yeah, but it took me10~20 blows to the back for him to stop moving though". Hansel said covered in blood. "Let's finish this". Hansel cleared his voice and sang. "Do I hear the birds singing?~".

Gretel also cleared her voice. "No, it's the cry of the forest~~".

"Do I see the moon shining?~".

"No, it's just the flames burning~~ The woman we once called our "mother" burned to ashes inside the fireplace~~".

"She left behind the "original sin"~ which we split into seven pieces~".

"Lust, the flower~~" Gretel picked up the flower from her pile of clothes on the ground.

"Gluttony, the seed~" Hansel picked up the fruit in the basket where the clothes were in.

"Vanity, the stone~~" Gretel picked up the necklace.

"Envy, the spring~" Hansel picked up the jar used by Gretel.

"Sloth, the wind~~" Gretel was already holding the doll.

"Greed, the soil~" Hansel picked up the soil timer also from the basket.

"and Wrath, the forest~~~" they sang synchronized. "Rise, seven sins. The filth created by the pretentious mother~~~". The seven pieces began to glow and float in a circle. "Keep turning~~~ Please cleanse the deadly sins~~~". The seven pieces rose very high and scattered in all direction.

"That went very well. I praise you for keeping up with my singing". Gretel praising Hansel.

"It was hard trying to pace myself with your wrong tempo and highly pitched voice". Hansel said insulting.

"What did you say?" Gretel grabbed Hansel's head and punched it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You have a very beautiful voice!"

Gretel released Hansel "Oh stop it you" Gretel blushed.

"For an amateur singer". Hansel whispered.

"What?" Gretel getting angry

"Nothing! Nothing!" Hansel apologized. "Now come, let's bury the evidence of that witch's henchman". They went towards Adam's corpse but it was nowhere to be found. "I swear, this is where I killed him. Look, even the blood is still here". Hansel pointing at the blood on the ground.

"Impossible… or maybe… you were able to wound him but you let him run away? YOU IMBECILE!"

"Then if he did escape, then a trail of blood should have appeared. BUT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I gave him 10~20 blows on the back, the side, on his arms and legs! I stopped when he wasn't moving anymore. I laughed when he begged for mercy." Hansel smirked.

"Or maybe… you did wound him but he covered it up right away to stop the bleeding! YOU STUPID BROTHER!".

They continued to argue. Meanwhile, in the center island of the lake, Lucy was taking care of the wounded Adam in the bed of flowers. Adam's head was lying on Lucy's lap.

"_Oh you poor handsome thing. You're organs must be messed up big time. But don't worry, because Lucy will aid you till you get better"._

"I….. must…. Check…. On….. Eve…" Adam said in a very weak voice.

"_I'm sorry Adam, you fell right into my trap. But now we will live happily together forever 3" Lucy said while hugging the seemingly dead Adam._

"Eve… Eve…Watch… Out…". Adam cried out.

"_There is no Eve in this world anymore, Adam. She tainted the world with sin with just her soul. The world will now cry in agony just like she did". Lucy said with a smile. "Now shush, you need to rest"._

"Eve…" Adam said for the last time until he passed out.

~~~~A few months later~~~~

Elluka was wondering around the village of Elphegort, getting bored from her everyday life. She tried everything from manual labor to being a philosopher. She excelled in all of it; every challenge she took, she finished in flying colors. Now she was bored, nothing she does entertained her. Right now, she is walking in from store to store, trying to find something interesting.

"This antiques are boring… nothing special about them…" She said to herself with a sigh then went outside. "Why is that, when I walk outside, I always get a feeling of something… Evil…". Suddenly, a bird landed on her shoulder. "Hmm? The great spirit of Eldoh want's to see me? Interesting. Maybe the spirit may answer this feeling of… evil". She looked around then walked towards the forest. When she got there, she did not need to touch the tree and offer something for the tree has made a magical face and talked to her directly. "What a surprise for you to request me to visit you, Oh great spirit of Eldoh"

"Elluka… World… Tainted… Seven… Sins…". The great spirit of Eldoh said in a riddle.

"How was the world tainted by sin".

"Eve… Angel… Fallen… Anger… Murder… Children…"

"I see, a woman named Eve was tempted by fallen angels, killing her children and creating the first sin".

"Elluka… Collect… Timeless… Elluka…"

"Interesting, you want me to collect this seven sins. Can you not give me a hint?"

"Country… Most… Evil…"

"I have to check every country? I don't mind as long as it keeps me entertained. I have unlimited time anyway". Sneered the sorceress. She looked at the tree for a while then walked away.

I know I changed some facts like Eve's death was supposed to be in an incinerator/chimney/fireplace inside their house… and if you listen to your Chemistry class, You will not get burned when covered in alcohol… yet… because fire vaporizes alcohol first before your skin, but of course, you can't escape the heat of the fire… and also Adam's death of surprise axe attack on the back and Recollective Orgel occurrence was in EC 013 while Abandoned in the moonlight excerpt occurred in EC 014. But if you would notice, the event is actually a New Year's celebration for them. Sooo did you see what I did here? KaKaKa!

Nexp chapter will be "Lukana Octo" "Madness of Duke Venomania"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	15. Lukana Octo

Chapter 14 – "Lukana Octo" "Madness of Duke Venomania"

In the land of Asmodean, an event was being held to commemorate the beggining of summer. Fireworks, banquets were prepared and women were encouraged to wear yukatas.

At a broken down house, cries of a little girl was heard in the kitchen.

"I want to wear a yukata! Why can't I wear a yukata? I also want to look beautiful, like my friends, tonight". The little girl cried.

"I already told you, we can't afford a yukata... Why don't you just go the event without a yukata?". Her mother said.

"But I want a yukata! Just for tonight!".

"I'm sorry honey...". Her mother stood up from her chair and left. The little girl angrily exited her house and weeping. She cried and cried until no tears were left and she did not notice she had arrived at central fountain of the city. She sat near it and continied to sob.

"Why are you crying child?" A woman with pink long hair approached her. The little girl looked up at the woman first then wiped off the tears.

"My mother... *sob* wouldn't let me wear a yukata for tonights event... *sob*".

"Why is that?"

"She said she could not afford me one. She could not even make a way to buy one".

"I'm sure your mother has her reasons".

"...". The little girl became silent. The woman sat beside her.

"Tell you what. I'm going to let you have my yukata when I was a little girl for no price at all. Sounds good?". The woman said smiling.

"Really big sister?..."

"Lukana. Call me Lukana".

"Really big sister Lukana? No cost at all?". The brown-haired little girl said surprised.

"Yes, really. What is your name child?"

"Kaai. Kaai Suduo".

"Come Kaai, let us go to my work shop and get ready for the event". Lukana said and led the way. When they arrived at the work shop, a blonde haired woman was standing in front of the window of the work shop. "Yes? Can I help you?" Lukana asked.

"Are you the tailor of this shop?" The blonde woman, Elluka, said while looking at the yukatas displayed inside the window.

"Yes. If you're looking to buy a yukata, i'm sorry but the shop is closed for the event".

"I wasn't going to buy a yukata; I was just amazed by the design and the decoration of the yukata".

"Well, thank you. If you would excuse us please". Lukana and Kaai walked inside the work shop. Elluka just stared at them then walked away, wearing a yukata with the same design as the one that was behind the window. Lukana looked from behind the window then grabbed the yukata on display. She then showed it to Kaai.

"Is this the yukata you were talking about?" Kaai asked.

Lukana holded the pink yukata up high."Yes, and now, I give it to you". Lukana gave it to Kaai

"Thank you very much big sister! I love it!". She said then hugged the yukata.

"Now come, let us get ready for the event". Lukana led the way to the dressing room.

The event was being held atop of a plateau. Dukes, Earls, Barons, some foreigners, peasants and even the fuedal lord attended the event. All the women wore yukatas while the men wore casual clothing. One duke stood out in the event. He was handsome, thin, had long purple hair and was fawned by the women. He was on a stage, looking at all the people then shouted with a cup of wine on his hand.

"I, Duke Sateriajis Venomania, want to thank you all for coming to this event. I would also like to welcome the 3rd princess of Belzenia, princess Meilis Belzenia for coming to this event". Sateriajis pointed out to Meilis, she stood up, then sat down again. "Everyone, have fun to your hearts content! Good night to you all". Sateriajis grabbed some petals from his left pocket with his right hand then thrown it to the audience; the wind blown it out far away.

Lukana and Kaai were still climbing the plateau via man-made stairs. When they got to the top, Lukana didn't even break a sweat but Kaai was panting.

"You didn't... *pant* even break... *pant* a sweat... *pant* big sister...".

"I am used to climbing this plateau. I can see the stars more clearly. Now come, I'm getting hungry". Lukana smiled then offered her hand. Kaai grabbed her hand then proceeded to the food table.

Meanwhile, Elluka headed behind a tree for she was suffering from some kind of pain.

"What... Kind of... Evil... Is this? This... Sensation... Of heat... Is... Unbearable!". She began to pant and sweat. She sat down on the roots of the tree and tried to control her breathing.

After a while, the people chattered, laughed and drank till they drop. Sateriajis was being surrounded by woman and offered him drinks. Beside him was Princess Meilis who was sitting quietly and drinking wine.

"Settle down now ladies. I have to start the main event now". He told the ladies. They followed and it suddenly became quiet. "Everyone, the night has just started! I present to you.. Our Main Event!". Sateriajis pointed his pointing finger upwards and a fire work came out as if it came from his finger. All of the people were entranced by Sateriajis's performance then continued to watch the fireworks.

While the fireworks were occurring, Kaai was watching with her friends while Lukana was watching beside a tree. Suddenly, a woman came out from behind then she was being choked by a panting Elluka.

"I can't… take this… anymore…, my body… is too… hot…, I can't… resist… this…EVIL!" She said to a choking Lukana who was being held high.

"You're the woman earlier! Why are you doing this?". The calm Lukana snapped.

"Maybe… Just maybe…" Elluka then began to chant runes.

"What are you doing?". Lukana said angrily. Elluka lowered her to until they made eye contact. Suddenly, Elluka collapsed while Lukana was standing with an evil face.

"It worked? Hahaha! But… why I am still hot?". Lukana, who was now Elluka, checked her body temperature. Elluka(Lukana) had normal temperature. "What… is this… EVIL? It is… like a… curse… that… taints… the soul!" Lukana(Elluka) began panting again. "DAMMIT!". She headed down the plateau stairs but she was intersected by Kaai.

"Oh, Big sister Lukana, where are you going?"

"Get out of… my way… child". Lukana pushed Kaai aside then continued to walk. Kaai landed on her butt then she began to cry. She was then confronted by Elluka.

"Now, now child. Don't cry again. You'll get the yukata dirty". Elluka smiled.

"Who are you? *sob*". Kaai said while wiping off her tears.

"Don't you remember? I'm Lukana, the tailor who gave you the yukata you're using". Lukana said while being confused.

"You're not big sister Lukana, *sob* she has long pink hair *sob* and just went that way and pushed me aside *sob*".

"What are you talking about?..." She found the curling blonde hair hanging on her chest and noticed the sudden change of voice. "What sorcery is this? Where did you say my body went to?"

"The stairs… who are you?".

"I'm Lukana~!" Elluka said while.

"What are weird big sister…". Kaai stood up, brushed off the dirt then went to her friends. Elluka ran after Lukana; she went to her workshop to check. She checked everywhere but she could find her anymore.

Meanwhile, in the mansion of Duke Venomania. Lukana opened the door, then smiled, then rushed into Venomania's arms.

"Now, Shall We Dance?" Sateraijis sneered.

Okay.. This is kinda short.. I'll be working on short stories for now. I always try to lengthen when it comes to the original plot though.. Hope you stay faithful to this fanfic :D

Next chapter, "Mikulia Greonio" "The Madness of Duke Venomania"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	16. Mikulia Greonio

Chapter 15 – "Mikulia Greonio" " The Madness of Duke Venomania"

At the outskirts of Asmodean, there was an orphanage managed by a young woman. She alone manages the children's needs and also teaches them basic education. She is loved by all of the children.

It was early afternoon; just after lunch time that a knock on the door was heard. The manager was washing the dishes so she asked the children to answer the door. A blonde haired boy voluntarily answered the door.

The blonde haired boy opened the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Good afternoon Nel!" a brown haired girl greeted the boy.

" Big sister Kaai!". Neel shouted, the children rushed to the door as they heard the word Kaai. The manager was startled by the sudden noise made by the children. The manager left the dishes and rushed to the door.

"Who was it children?" the green haired manager asked.

"Big sister Mikulia! I came to play again!". Kaai yelled.

"Oh, it's just you Kaai. You can play with the children but don't be too noisy okay?"

"Hai!" Kaai and the children answered. Mikulia returned to the dishes. The children frolicked around the orphanage while Mikulia was preparing to go to town to buy some food.

"Kaai, I'm going out to buy food for dinner. Watch over the children for me please".

"Hai! Big sister Mikulia, will you come to the event with the children?"

"Yes! I'm just about to rent out the yukatas today".

"All of them? That would cost a lot"

"Yes! I have a lot of sponsors and kind hearted people donating for the orphanage". Mikulia said with a smile then left. Kaai became suspicious because she knows the people of the town are not that kind hearted. She instructed Nel to look after the other children while she spies on Mikulia. Nel followed and tried to quiet down the children. Kaai then followed Mikulia into town. Mikulia was not carrying anything except her pretty clothes and an empty basket.

"How can she buy food without money?" She tried to hide behind people, stalls and trees while stalking Mikulia. Mikulia stopped when she was greeted by a butcher. Kaai could not hear their conversation so she tried to get close but then they suddenly walked towards and into the butcher shop. Kaai would not dare go inside because her cover might get blown. She waited outside for awhile before Mikulia walked out with a basket full of raw meat and waved good bye to the butcher. "What the-?" Mikulia seems to be sweating but still stood her perfect posture and walked towards the tailor shop. Kaai hid behind a tree when the tailor greeted Mikulia and welcomed her. It took awhile before Mikulia went outside, sweating again, and waved good bye to the tailor. Kaai was very suspicious and wanted to question Mikulia but Mikulia seems to be heading towards the orphanage. She panicked so she ran towards the orphanage while still being hidden from Mikulia.

When Mikulia got back and opened the door "Kaai! I'm home! You can go home now". Kaai was just at the kitchen, panting. "You're sweating a lot. You must've played a lot today. I thank you for watching over the children" She said with a smile.,

"Don't *pant*… mention *pant*… It *pant*… I'll be *pant*… going now *pant*. Kaai walked to the door and waved at Mikulia who was waving back. After a while of catching her breath, "How suspicious, Big sister Mikulia".

~One day before the event~

At the orphanage, it was late afternoon and a suspicious Kaai was lurking around outside. She sneaked around the house looking for Mikulia. She didn't know she was already at the back yard for she was sneaking backwards. A Mikulia, who getting clothes from the liner, greeted her.

"Hey there Kaai! Came to play again?" she smiled.

"OHH! HAHAHA, Hi there big sister Mikulia. Uhm, Yeah! I came to play again today".

"Uhm, could you please do me a favor and help me carry the yukatas from the tailor?"

"You got yukatas from that tailor? How?"

"How you ask… Well, he is a kind hearted tailor who has a BIG heart for children so he let me burrow some. How did you know about that tailor?"

"Ohhh, hahaha, never mind about that. Let's go to the tailor now big sister!" Kaai grabbed Mikulia and dragged her to town. "Nel! Watch over the children okay? We will be back soon!" Kaai shouted at Nel who was "rogering that".

"Wait! I have to get dressed first!" Mikulia pleaded.

"Why? We're just grabbing some yukatas right? There aren't many girls in the orphanage".

"But…" Mikulia sighed. They got to the tailor shop in no time. The tailor was just outside of his doorstep.

"Hello Mr. Uka. I came to get the yukatas now".

"Right now? Okay, come with me inside to get them". Uka said with a somewhat suspicious smile. They went inside. "They are in here Mikulia. Help me get them". He said with an evil smile and pointed into a dark room. "And a punishment for not wearing my preferred outfit". He whispered.

"Wait here Kaai, I'll go fetch the yukatas". Kaai sat down and waited for minutes until Mikulia came out. She was sweating, her clothes were loosened and while carrying eight yukatas.

"What happened to you big sister Mikulia?"

"I was having a hard time… carrying these yukatas. Here take three of them". Mikulia handed Kaai three yukatas. "Can you carry them?"

"Yes! Just fine". Kaai said struggling from the sudden clothe covering her.

"Thank you Mr. Uka for the yukatas. I'll be returning them after the event".

"Come back soon Mikulia. Come back… Soon…" Uka said with an evil smile. Kaai did not see it.

"Come Kaai, let's go back to the orphanage". Mikulia said while trying to wave good bye to Mr. Uka. Kaai was still having a hard time carrying the yukata.

They got back to the orphanage safely and placed the yukatas on the bed. "Girls! Here are the yukatas!" Mikulia shouted.

"Yey! Thank you big sister Mikulia!" the children shouted. Nel tried on one of the yukatas.

"Nel, these are for the girls. You boys will be wearing your own clothes for the event". Mikulia explained.

"Though, he does look cute with a yukata on. Let's try it big sister Mikulia!" Kaai said. She then began to help Nel put the yukata on and placed a ribbon on her head. "Kya! He looks just like his twin sister Neil! Look! Now you look like twins!" Kaai also dressed Neil with a yukata and a matching ribbon. "Kya! So CUUTTEE!". She hugged both of them tightly. The twins seemed confused by the sudden enjoyment of Kaai.

"Thank you Kaai for helping me today. It's getting dark, you should get home now. See you tomorrow at the event". Mikulia said smiling

"Will do, big sister Mikulia!" Kaai exited the orphanage and became suspicious again.

~The following day~

It was early evening. Mikulia has finished helping the children with their clothes.

"Come children! Let's go the plateau!"

"Hai!" The children followed Mikulia's lead. When they got to the top, they immediately went to the food table. Mikulia helped them get some food and to their table when suddenly…

"I, Duke Sateriajis Venomania, want to thank you all for coming to this event. I would also like to welcome the 3rd princess of Belzenia, princess Meilis Belzenia for coming to this event". Sateriajis pointed out to Meilis, she stood up, then sat down again. "Everyone, have fun to your hearts content! Good night to you all". Sateriajis grabbed some petals from his left pocket with his right hand then thrown it to the audience; the wind blown it out far away. Some landed on Mikulia.

"Now children, Thank God for the blessing we are about to eat". Mikulia prayed and the children followed. Mean while, Kaai showed up with a wonderful yukata. "What a wonderful yukata Kaai, where did you get it?"

"I got it from a nice big sister in town. Yours is pretty too, did you get it from Mr. Uka?"

"Yes! I got it as a birthday present from him. I love it very much".

"I see. I'll go get some food too". Kaai rushed to the food table. She grabbed some then went back to Mikulia.

"Everyone, the night has just started! I present to you.. Our Main Event!". Sateriajis pointed his pointing finger upwards and a fire work came out as if it came from his finger. All of the people were entranced by Sateriajis's performance then continued to watch the fireworks.

After a while, Kaai saw Lukana. "Big sister Mikulia! The one who gave me this yukata is her! I'll introducted you to her" Kaai pointed at Lukana who was running towards the stairs. She stood up and tried to intersect her path. Lukana bumped unto her.

"Oh, Big sister Lukana, where are you going?"

"Get out of… my way… child". Lukana pushed Kaai aside then continued to walk. Kaai landed on her butt then she began to cry.

Meanwhile, Mikulia was starting to feel a little hot. "Kaai, could you do me a favor and look after the children? I'm not feeling well. Take them home if I don't come back, please?" Mikulia pleaded.

"Okay big sister Mikulia…" Kaai answered.

Mikulia then climb down the stairs in a weaken posture. Her mind was getting blank and her feet were leading her to Sateraijis's mansion. She opened the door and went to Sateraijis's arms.

"Now, shall we dance?" Sateraijis sneered.

Another short story and one or two more before the whole story. The next one might be a little late because I'm doing a research now so I have to focus on that one first.

Next Chapter is entitled "Meilis Belzenia" "The Madness of Duke Venomania"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	17. Meilis Belzenia

Chapter 16 – "Meilis Belzenia" "Madness of Duke Venomania"

In the land far south of Asmodean, there was a kingdom ruled by a family of warlords. The Belzenia family was the main branch and the most influential. They were a family full of amazons and the men were treated like slaves. Many countries tried to have relationships with the so called Belzenia Country but they were conditioned to fight with them. Many refused and many tried, but lost their lives in the process and only one came through.

Asmodean was a feudal country that was known for it's chivalry and territory; for one to become a lord, he must become a knight. Though they are well armed, they are against the use of violence and will only use it as a last resort. They befriend neighboring countries rather than try to invade them. They send messengers to each country but not all came back. Only Marlon and Belzenia refuse the "friendship" they try to offer.

In the meeting room of the lords, Earls, Dukes, Barons and the Feudal lord have gathered to talk about the refusal of Marlon and Belzenia.

"I do not understand why Belzenia refuse our offer of friendship, do they want war instead of peace? And Marlon, though they are a small kingdom, they refuse our patronage? I do not understand" The feudal lord said.

"maybe they want a fight? Belzenia is known to be a kingdom of warriors". An earl said.

"No, I disapprove the use of violence for us to befriend them".

"but my lord, we can't just send more messengers because for sure they will not come back". A baron said.

"..."

"might I suggest my lord, that we send one of us to the said countries to persuade them, instead of a simple messenger" a baron said.

"Yes! That might work! But who among us would want to go?" An earl said.

"..." The meeting room became silent.

"I shall go". A duke volunteered.

"You? Venomania? A weak little boy like yourself would just die out there" a baron said.

"Do not forget that I am still a duke. And a knight". Sateriajis said.

"Ha! You only inherited your title from your parents. You are not a knight, Venomania" a baron said.

"Will you not be happy if I do not come back?" Sateriajis said.

"..."

"So, may I, my lord?" Sateriajis asked.

"If you insist duke Venomania, I pray for your safety" the feudal lord said.

"Thank you, my lord. I will begin my trip tomorrow morning. Now, if you would excuse me" Sateriajis stood up and left the room.

"He will surely die on his trip to Belzenia" some of the earls and barons whispered.

It was late afternoon, Sateriajis went back to his mansion. He was greeted by his maid at the door.

"Welcome home my lord, would you like to eat first or take a bath or…" a blonde main greeted.

"I want to eat first, then bathe, then go to sleep, Shelan. I will set out for Marlon tomorrow morning". Sateriajis said while taking off his hat.

"Yes, my lord" Shelan bowed and went straight to the kitchen to prepared dinner. Sateriajis walked slowly to the dining room and only to be greeted by a delicious meal and Shelan standing at the corner. Shelan pulled Sateriajis's seat, waited for him to sit then bowed and went away. As soon as he finished hi meal, he wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth, stood up and headed for the bath room.

"I have warmed up the bath room for you, my lord. Just like what you always wanted" Shelan said.

"Thank you Shelan" Sateriajis then continued to undress. He gave his clothes to Shelan then proceeded to the bathtub. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a naked Shelan waiting in the bathtub.

"My lord, I became very lonely when you left this afternoon. Please comfort me…" Shelan said with puppy eyes.

"…."Sateriajis paid no attention to Shelan and proceeded to dip himself in the bathtub.

"Please my lord. My body is so hot today. Please comfort me" Shelan begged

"If you are hot Shelan, get out of the bath tub. It will only make you worse". Sateriajis said.

"But…" Sateriajis continued to ignore Shelan until he was satisfied with the bath. He then went out of the bathroom and left Shelan in the bathtub. At the changing room, Sateriajis was greeted by a Shelan in a maid outfit. Shelan handed him a bathrobe then bowed and went away. Sateriajis went to his room and to the balcony. He stared at the night sky, thinking of his plans for tomorrow.

"Would you like anything else my lord?" Shelan asked, standing on the entrance of the balcony.

"Yes…" Sateriajis grabbed both the wrist of Shelan, went inside, pushed to the bed while still locking on both wrist.

"Please be gentle, my lord…" Shelan said blushing.

"Shelan, you are a blonde little boy who likes to cross-dress as a maid. I only take care of you for you are my cousin. Please do not irritate me for I will let you live on the streets.

"But… I just want you to play with me" Shelan said, starting to cry.

Sateriajis sighed. "I will play with you next time Shelan. Now, go to your room. For now, I must rest" Sateriajis let go of Shelan and headed back to the balcony. Sheland stood up straight, then rushed to Sateriajis to hug him.

"I love you big brother" Shelan whispered.

"I know. Now go to sleep" Sateriajis said. Shelan followed and headed for the door.

The next morning, at the front yard of the mansion, Sateriajis was walking towards his carriage that was parked in front of the gates. Shelan was wearing a maid outfit and was holding the door of the carriage. Sateriajis took one step on the carriage then looked at Shelan.

"Take care of the mansion for me, Shelan" Sateriajis said, patting the head of Shelan.

"Of course, my lord". Shelan said bowing. Sateriajis continued to ride on the carriage and prepared to set forth for Marlon. Shelan waved "take care" to his lord.

It took only a few hours to reach Marlon. It was but a town with a big mansion on the middle.

"And they call this place a kingdom" Sateriajis whispered. The carriage went straight for the mansion. The Marlon household was surprised by the sudden visit by a person from Asmodean. Sateriajis presented himself in front of the king in the throne room. He kneeled in front of him.

"What brings you here sir…" The king said.

"Duke Sateriajis Venomania, your highness. I have come to know the reason why our three messengers failed to report back to Asmodean"

"I do not know what you are speaking, Sir Venomania. No messenger has been presented to me in the pass days". Suddenly a woman came inside the throne room.

"My king, I have heard that we have a visitor from Asmodean". The woman said.

"My queen, this is sir Duke Venomania. He is asking if we have received any messengers in the pass days. Do you know anything?"

Sateriajis was dazzled by the beauty of the queen of Marlon. He forgot he was in the presence of the king. He rushed towards her and gently grabbed her hand, kneeled down and kissed her hand.

"My fair queen, it is an honor to be in the presence of such beauty. Your beauty is beyond ones imagination! I give to you thy violet to pair with your beauty!" Sateriajis said while kneeling and gave her a violet out of nowhere, like magic. "May I ask what is thy name?"

"Uhm… Thank you… my name is Queen Yufina Marlon". Yufina blushed while holding the violet.

"Ehem *Cough*" The king said.

"I am very sorry your highness! I tend to compliment beauty when I see it". Sateriajis said while bowing.

"Anyway, what message do you bring Sir Duke Venomania?" The king asked.

"The messengers intentions were to bring friendship between Asmodean and Marlon. We have thought that the reason why the messenger have never comeback was because of your refusal on the friendship". Sateriajis explained.

"I would be glad to accept friendship with Asmodean. But I do not know the reason why your messengers did not visit here nor they came back" The king explained.

"It does not matter anymore now that you have agreed with the friendship. I would like to suggest that you attend the upcoming event in Asmodean in a few days from now to commemorate the friendship of Marlon and Asmodean".

"Yes. We would gladly come to Asmodean for the event. Right my Queen?"

"Yes, Gladly" the queen smiled and who was a little far behind Sateriajis.

"Thank you very much for your kind patronage! We would be waiting for your arrival in Asmodean" Sateriajis bowed. "Now, if you would excuse me". Sateriajis headed for the door and walked pass the queen. "I will be waiting for you …" He whispered. The queen did not hear it clearly and just looked back at Sateriajis, confused. Sateriajis headed for his carriage.

"Now, Off to Belzenia!" The carriage quickly started its course to Belzenia.

Meanwhile, in the throne room.

"Is there anything wrong my queen?"

"….. No… Nothing's wrong"

"Alright. Come, let us go the yard for some tea"

"Yes… My king…" Yufina said while still holding the violet.

It took two days for Sateriajis to finally arrive at Belzenia. It was late morning when he arrived at the Belzenia household. He was greeted by a guard dog. Lots of the chained up guard dogs howled at Sateriajis and it only took a moment for slave of the Belzenia household to notice him.

"Yes? What do you want?". The slave said while holding a broom.

"How rude, you smell like a dirty dog. I have a message from Asmodean for the household of Belzenia". Sateriajis said while pinching his nose.

"Oh, do you wish to die seeing our masters? Then please follow me inside". The slave led the way into the mansion. "My queen! You have a guest who wishes to die… I mean, see you". He said to the queen of Belzenia.

"What brings a weak looking man here? Is there anything you need?" The queen said.

"I come from Asmodean-" Sateriajis was interrupted.

"Oh, another messenger from Asmodean huh. We, Belzenia, do not wish to befriend Asmodean for Asmodean is a weak country that we can easily invade. All of your fellow messengers begged for mercy when they were being eaten by our dogs. Do you also want to die a dog's death, Asmodian?" The queen said.

"I… cannot go back to my country unless you agree with the friendship". Sateriajis said, feeling scared.

"Oh~ Then like I did with all the messengers, you shall battle with my daughters. If you win, I will accept this so called friendship with Asmodean".

"I gladly accept, your highness"

"Okay~ slave! Call the princesses here!" In a moment, 4 women went inside the room. "Pick one of them, each of them has their own pride to protect and if you can crush that pride, you win".

Sateriajis looked and analyzed them. All of them were beautiful, had brown hair and had Amazonian bodies. The only difference was the weapon of choice and their height. Base on their height, they were aligned from offspring number. The 1st and 2nd were heavily armed with armor, a shield and an Axe and a Hammer, respectively. The 4th one was the smallest but had a sword on her back. Only the 3rd one had no heavy armor; only a night gown and does not seem to be holding a weapon. "I pick the 3rd one, your highness".

The queen laughed. "All of you messengers are all alike! always picking the 3rd one. Come! Meilis! Confront this man".

"Yes mother" Meilis followed.

Sateriajis seemed confused. "Such a sad thought that a woman of your caliber is raised to such violence. Now, come. What kind of pride do you have?"

"My pride is my body. If you can resist my bodily charm. You win. I warn you, no man has ever won against me" Meilis said.

Sateriajis just laughed "I have already won this match, my lady" He brought out a rose and placed it on her ear. "Please accept my gift of victory".

Meilis was surprised by the sudden attack "Hmph, Let us see about that". She strip teased in front of him. When the top was off… "What is with you? Normally, a man would attack me right now!"

"I have already told you, my lady. I have already won this match". Sateriajis said, unfazed by the half naked Meilis.

"Tsk! I'm not done yet!". Meilis continued to strip tease until nothing of her clothes were left. Sateriajis is still unfazed. "Grgh! Why won't you attack me!" Meilis grabbed a small knife from her dropped clothes and went straight for Sateriajis. He grabbed her wrist before it reached his chest.

"I am a duke of Asmodean, my lady. And for one to be duke, he has to be a knight". Sateriajis proudly said.

"*sob* then why did you choose me?*sob* You could have chosen to battle my younger sister *sob*" Meilis said, crying.

"Because, my lady. I do not like the thought of hurting a woman". He smiled

"I give up… *sob* you win…" Meilis cried.

"What a disgrace to our family! You must be a very special kind of man who can resist a woman's charm… I hereby… as much as I hate to say it… agree with the friendship with Asmodean. You…!" The queen stopped.

"Sir Duke Sateriajis Venomania, your highness" Sateriajis bowed.

"Sir Duke Sateriajis Venomania and Meilis Belzenia. I declare you, husband and wife! You will be the symbol of the friendship of Asmodean and Belzenia!" The queen smiled.

"Wha? MOTHER! Why do I have to marry this man?" Meilis yelled.

"Because, a member of the Belzenia family has to marry someone who is stronger than them for our family to grow stronger" the queen explained.

"But…" Meilis said, trying to reconsider her mother's thought.

"You heard the queen, my lady. We are now the symbol of friendship between Belzenia and Asmodean. Now come! I shall take you home!"

"But… LET ME DRESS UP FIRST!" The queen and the princesses laughed. As soon as Meilis finished dressing up, she was carried princess-style by Sateriajis. "Hey! Let me down! I can walk by myself!"

"I am a lucky man to marry a princess! Now come! An event in Asmodean is coming up soon! I want to announce to the world our relationship!" He carried her to the carriage that was waiting at the gates. He placed Meilis inside the carriage. "Now come! Let us go back home to Asmodean!" The carriage quickly set forth for Asmodean.

"I would like to see my grandchildren soon my dear!" The queen yelled.

"Wha-?" Meilis was just confused of the sudden proposal. After two days, they finally reached Asmodean, just in time for the event.

*Event*

After the event, Sateriajis and Meilis went straight for his mansion.

"Why didn't you announce our wedding?" Meilis asked

"Because, the country doesn't need to know about you" Sateriajis's eyes flashed and took away Meilis's power to reason out. When they got to the mansion…

"Now, shall we dance?"

I know… I know… Marlon is supposed to be far away and Meilis is supposed to be a missing person… I just want to bend the truth is all… BUT THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE! And you will know why in later chapters… but I have to focus on my studies for now… Patience is a virtue and its opposite is impatience which is Wrath :D

Next chapter is… "Gumina Glassred" "Madness of Duke Venomania"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . .com/groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	18. SigmaIotaNu

Chapter 16.5 – *Extra* "Sigmaiotanu Academy"

Everyday, we would drive to our school in a limousine. I could always see the faces of the astonished people who we were passing by in the streets. It was totally rare to see a limousine in this country. I was seating right beside the driver seat and when we got to our school, I opened the door to open the door for our princess, Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Austriche.

"Thank you Allen. This is my first time in a high school. Please make sure every step I would take is not filthy" She said. I am her twin brother and servant. I am also a freshman student in this very prestigious Sigmaiotanu Academy. I made sure no one would dare take a step on her path until we entered our classroom. She was wearing a sailor uniform, with a skirt with a length just above her thighs while I was wearing a butler uniform even though I am supposed to wear a normal high school uniform but Riliane wanted me to do so.

When we were just about to enter our home room, I opened the door for her and let her enter first. It was a normal class room with desk that have installed air conditioners and laptops already prepared for each one. "Yup, totally normal". I whispered. I guided Riliane to our seat numbers which was located near the middle of the class. I assisted her with her seat then took a seat beside her. I looked around the class; all of them seemed normal unlike the two girls with green hair. One had pig tails and the other one had short hair. The one with the pig tails seemed to be sleepy and the one with short hair just seemed different, like she was angry at something. She saw me look at her. I quickly looked away but I could feel her gaze. Suddenly, our home room teacher entered. He was tall and had blue hair and dressed like an office worker.

"Quite down now everyone!" He took out a gavel and slammed it on his desk. Everyone was frightened. "Hello everyone, I am your Homeroom teacher, Gallerian Marlon. Look forward to a hellish year" He smiled. Everybody looked frightened except Riliane, who was unfazed and the two green haired girls. "I want you all to introduce yourselves in front, starting with you" He pointed at me. "Then you and you and you" pointing at Riliane and the two green haired girls. I stood up and went to the front.

"My name is Allen Avadonia, servant of Princess Riliane. Please take care of us!" I said bowing.

"Oh, a servant. You are lucky enough to be attending here boy" He said. "Here, take this, if you want to sue your princess, call me". He gave me a call card.

"Wha-?". I said dumbfounded.

"Next!". I took my seat and Riliane stood up.

"I am Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Austriche! Daughter of the Prime Minister! If you don't want to be next in death row, do not anger me!" She said, standing on her desk.

"Princess! Please don't be reckless and get down from there!". I said.

"Don't order me around Allen!" She shouted at me.

Gallerian clapped his hands. "Wonderful introduction! I like your pride little girl! Would you like to join the student council?"

"I'm already planning to take over the current student council, but since you asked".

"Wonderful! Meet me after class for an application" He offered. "Next! Hey you! Sleepy head! Wake up!". The pig tailed girl woke up and some drool was over mouth. She then stood up and went to the front.

"I am Margarita Blakenheim, daughter of Dr. Blackenheim, head of the WHO. Please take care of me". She said then went back to her desk and slept again. I never would have imagined she would be the daughter of a very important doctor.

"Margarita! You look just like my daughter! Are you her long lost twin? Haha" He said jokingly although no one laughed. He coughed then proceeded with the next girl. "Next!" The short haired girl just sat there, angrily glaring at him. "Ohh~ Haha, I already know you. So next!" He said, seemed to be scared of her.

It was lunch time already. The two green haired girls walked out with each other. They seemed to be friends. Just when I was about to prepared our lunch boxes, Gallerian-sensei called out for Riliane.

"Psst! Riliane-kun! Come with me to the student council room"

"No! It is tea time and it cannot be disturbed!"

"You can have your tea in the student council room! Now let's go!" He grabbed Riliane by the wrist and pulled her.

"Hey! Let me go! I'll have you in death row! Allen! Don't just watch there, help me!" She said while being dragged out of the room. Sensei, even though he didn't look like it, was strong and fast. As I went out of the room, Riliane was being carried princess style, thrashing around, though it was futile. They were already at the stairs while Riliane was still struggling. As I followed them to the 3rd floor, sensei has already opened a grand door and thrown Riliane inside recklessly then entered himself. I was able to hold the door when sensei was about to close it.

"Go away kid, you are not allowed h-. Ooww!" he said while being kicked by Riliane between his legs.

"I refuse to enter without Allen! Let him in!". Riliane demanded.

"Fine". Gallerian released his hand from the door, unaffected by the kick. "Welcome to my theater of si-... I mean, the student council of Sigmaiotanu academy. I am the adviser, Gallerian Marlon... Please come in". I came in and saw two desk parallel to each other and one desk perpendicular at the middle. There was a big window at the back of the room that viewed the whole school yard. Behind the perpendicular desk, there stood a office chair facing the window. Behind the parallel desk, there was Margarita and a purple haired man and on the opposite desk was a brown haired girl. "Every one, please greet our new vice president! Miss Riliane Lucifen d'austriche!"

"Welcome my Princess" said the purple haired man. He approached Riliane and kneeled "I am the secretary of the student council, Sateriajis Venomania. 2nd-year. Heir of Venomania Assembly. My father is a good friend of the Prime Minister and it is a pleasure to meet you in person" he said while greeting her hands with a kiss.

"Hey back off!" I said.

"and who might you be naive?"

"He is Allen-kun, her servant. Don't mind him" Gallerian said. "Margarita-kun, wake up!". She stood up and still drowsy.

"Iym thi tresuler, Malgalita bachenhim, parst yir. Plis take care of mi~" she returned to sleep on the desk.

"She's in the student council already even though classes just started?" I said.

"Yup, all of you people here are very important children from very important people". Sensei answered. "Next, Conchita-san" the brown haired woman stood up.

"I am the officer of general affairs, Banika Conchita, 2nd year. Pleased to make your acquiantance". She sat down and continued to do her paper work.

"Conchita? As in the daughter of Warlord Conchita?" I asked again.

"Yes, the Conchita are known for their black-ops private army that can eliminate a country if needed".

"I see". I stood in awe in front of these people.

"Finally, Suduo-san". The chair on the perpendicular desk, rotated and faced us. A woman in a kimono and had long pink hair was sitting on it.

"I am the student council president of sigmaiotanu academy, Kayo Suduo, 3rd year. So your my next vice-president little girl. I pity you. Do you envy my position?" She said with an evil smile and arms crossed.

"I haven't heard of the name Suduo. Whose daughter is she?"

"None, she is just your ordinary teenage girl born from a simple family"

"An ordinary citizen of Evilious? As the president of the student council? How can that be?-" I can see Riliane was getting angry at her. She finally snapped.

"Hmph, so the president is just an old bag. You're going to die soon anyway so i'll wait till that day comes and take your seat". Riliane said. Kayo-san snapped and rushed towards Riliane by jumping on her desk. I immediately went in front of Riliane and defended her. She was holding a scissor and tried to slash my neck but I parried her arm upwards. I still got wounded on my right cheek. Kayo backed up and was caught by Sateriajis. He holded her wrist upward. He was tall so Kayo couldn't resist his force.

"Let go of me you satyriatic bastard!" Because of her struggling, her kimono begun to loosen and showed part of her chest and thighs. "Kkkyyyyaaaa!" She dropped the scissor and went to fetal position. Sateriajis's nose bled and he became unconscious. "Banika, you bitch! Help me with my kimono!"

"Why should I do that?" Banika asked.

"Because i'll treat you at Mcdonalds later after school! Now help me!" Kayo demanded. Banica stood up and asked every one to leave the room. Gallerian dragged Sateriajis, who was whispering "Hehe, Black... Lingerie... Hehe" and smiling happily with an overflowing bloody nose, out of the room with Rilliane and Allen. Margarita, Banica and Kayo were left inside.

"Are you alright Allen-kun?" Gallerian asked.

"I'm alright, just a small cut"

"Well, I better get you and Sateriajis-kun to the nurse's office. Come, i'll lead the way" Gallerian said while carrying Sateriajis-san on his back.

"What kind of president attacks fellow students with a scissor and wears a kimono in school?" Riliane complained. "I will have that woman in death row for assaulting me!"

"Even though she is like that, she has given this school a very good reputation since she came to this academy; she solved the Riemann Hypothesis and Fermat's Last Theorem problem all by herself and was awarded the nobel prize of mathematics. She is a genius in every subject" Sateriajis suddenly spoke. "and a very sexy body too!".

When we got to the clinic, we were greeted by a very timid woman.

"Oh my~ what happened to Sateriajis-kun? And to this poor little boy's cheek?" Said the white haired nurse.

"Severe nose bleed and this boy got assaulted by Kayo. Please treat them, Nurse Clarise." Gallerian explained. Although Sateriajis was half asleep, when he saw nurse Clarise...

"Oh Clarise-chan! You're just as pure as white as the first snow flake of winter! Your white hair and skin matches perfectly with your white nurse uniform! That sexy-" Sateriajis had a nose bleed again and became unconscious again when he saw Clarise's fully develop chest and her tight uniform.

"You seem uncomfortable in that uniform, nurse Clarise" I said.

"Yes, it is a little tight. My uniform shrank when I washed it. Anyway, Please lay Sateriajis-kun on the bed and Allen-kun on that chair while I prepare the disinfectant and medicine". We followed her orders. Suddenly, another nurse came in. "Ah, nurse Michaela, please treat this boy with this disinfectant while I take care of Sateriajis-kun". She asked. She handed her the disinfectant and a cotton ball.

"Yes nurse Clarise!" She took the disinfectant and applied some to the cotton ball then approached me. "Allen-kun? Nice to meet you! I'm Michaela and I help nurse Clarise. Now hold still". She ordered me. She gave me a beautiful smile then applied the disinfectant on my cheek.

"Ow!"

"Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry. But I'm not finished yet. Please try to endure it". She gave a smile again. I blushed. I endured it for as long as I can. "Done! Now to put a bandage…" Her face was too close to mine while she placed a bandage on the wound. "Done! Good boy Allen-kun" She patted my head and went to Clarise. I blushed so hard.

"Why are you blushing Allen? Do you like her?" Riliane asked.

"No! Her face was just too close" I answered.

"Now that you're fixed, serve me my tea! It's tea time ages ago!"

"Yes! Let's go back to our classroom". I said. Riliane went out of the clinic and I just said thanks to them then followed her.

"Who is she?" Clarise asked Gallerian.

"She is the daughter of the Prime Minister and the newly appointed vice-president".

"Oh…". Suddenly, Sateriajis woke up again and saw Michaela and Clarise staring at him.

"Michaela-chuan!~-" Gallerian hit him in the face with a gavel. He became unconscious again.

"Can't have him get a nose bleed again. I'll go fetch later okay? Now, if you would excuse me". Gallerian walked out of the clinic.

"Stop hitting students with your gavel Gallerian-sensei! Poor Sateriajis-kun~" Michaela said.

In the classroom, I served Riliane her tea. It was only a matter of time before lunch time ended. Thankfully, Riliane finished it before the bell rang. Gallerian came in as if nothing happened.

"There is a meeting in the gym for all the fresh man today. Please form a line and let us go to the gym". He said. We followed and walked to the gym. It was just a seminar telling us to prepare for the future. When it ended, Sensei allowed us to go home. Thank God. When we were about to exit through the gates, Kayo and the student council was waiting for us at the gate.

"Oi~ Vice-President-san, the student council are about to have dinner at McDonalds… since Gallerian is such a cheapskate. You have to join as a welcome party" Kayo said with sweet smile. She was dressed in a normal sailor uniform.

"I do not associate myself with commoners. Now if you would excuse me". Riliane tried to walk pass them but she was blocked by Margarita.

"C'mon Riliane-chan. It's going to be fun~" Margarita said. She seems to lively now.

"You must join my princess!" Sateriajis said.

"No! Now, if you would excuse me, it is almost tea time". She pushed Margarita aside.

"Is the little princess running away? Anyway, never mind her; if she couldn't even participate in this meeting, she isn't fit to be the vice-president as well as president". Kayo said. Riliane was getting angry.

"Allen, do you still have my tea and teacups with you?"

"Yes, I still have more just in case you want more"

"Then I accept your offer Kayo"

"Great! Come! Let us WALK to McDonalds". Kayo shouted.

"What? Do you expect me to walk? I will not accept that!"

"It just around the corner my dear, it won't take us 10 minutes". Kayo said with a smile. "Or~ you're just not up for the challenge?"

"Grrgghhh.. Fine".

"KuKuKu~". We headed for McDonalds. It really did not take us 10 minutes. As we entered, we saw nurse Clarise and nurse Michaela eating Mcflurry. Luckily, Sateriajis did not notice them and we were not noticed by them either as for they were chatting. Sateriajis suddenly went to the cashier.

"Hello there, beautiful~ shall we dance?" Sateriajis busily flirting with the cashier.

"Gimme Meh Dam Food Now Bitch!" Banica screaming her head off to other cashier.

"I'll have all just to pis-.. Banica-san, take my boy friend's credit card". Margarita, too lazy to pick her food and shamelessly gives her credit card.

"Oh Hell no! This prices are a sham! I want it as low as possible! Free if you will or we else, we meet in court!" Gallerian, glaring at the other cashier.

"If you charge me even a cent! Then.. OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Riliane said while holding her fan.

Kayo saw the money inside the cashier, she tugged the cashier and pointed her scissors at her. "I envy you…"

All of the people inside the restaurant stared at them but did not do anything to stop them for they know they are from SigmaIotaNu Academy. Michaela heard the commotion and confronted them.

"Now Now~ settle down now. Gallerian-sensei, you should be the one supervising them and yet you're the one starting it. Now, tell me your orders and let us have dinner together. Okay?" Michaela smiled. I blushed again as I saw her smile.

"Hmm~ you do like her Allen" Riliane said to me.

"No! I don't like her! Really!" I said, forgetting my manners. Riliane just went back to tell her order to Michaela. When our order was served. We just ate to our hearts content, ignoring people around us. Sateriajis-san was too busy flirting with the other girls, Banica-san has already eaten 10 McBurgers and still not satisfied, Margarita was asleep as usual, Gallerian was being given a sermon by Michaela, Riliane is just sipping her tea and Kayo seemed to be thinking of something.

"Everyone is finished eating right? It's getting late. You all should get home now because school starts early tomorrow". We all headed outside and our personal cars were waiting. "Good Night Everyone! Have a safe trip home!". I opened the car door for Riliane then looked at Michaela again. "Good Night Allen-kun. See you tomorrow" She smiled.

"Good night to you too". I said then proceeded to the seat beside the driver.

When Riliane joined the student council, I know this high school life will be one hell of a story.

I was inspired when my friend drew a picture of the evillious characters in McDonalds. And also to celebrate the coming of June! School Time Again! (Well, at least here in my country).

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	19. Gumina Glassred

Chapter 17 – "Gumina Glassred" "Madness of Duke Venomania"

""It was during prep school when I met you.I was always being put aside for I had a strange hair color. We were in the classroom and I was always reading a book. I had no friends since I came to school because the others thought I was a freak or a monster for a having strange colored hair. Every one ridiculed me but then, you approached me and said…" I said as I watch the flames burn my past.

"**Hey~ wanna to go outside and play?" I ignored you because I thought you were fooling around like the others.**

"**Oi, Gumina-chan, don't bother asking Sateriajis to play. Come play with us instead" the other children said.**

"**Okay~" As I thought, you never really wanted to play with me. But then, as you approached them, you went back and drag me. "He also wants to play, right Sateriajus-kun?" I was shocked. I always wanted to play with the other children.**

"**No! We don't want to play with a freak like him! C'mon Gumina-chan, leave him be". Just when I thought I could finally play with them, my hopes were crushed. I felt depressed and began to cry. I ran away out of the classroom just before they saw me crying. "Finally, the freak ran away. Let's go the school yard guys… Gumina-chan… Gumina-chan? Where's Gumina-chan?"**

**My dad always told me that I should become a knight just like him to inherit his position as a duke and a knight should always be brave and not shed tears. I can't even hold back my tears. I ran to the backyard of the school, sat beside the cherry tree and tried to stop the tears.**

"**Why are you crying?" a sudden voice. It was you.**

"**I am not crying! I'm just… sweating! Because I wanted to exercise!" I said as I tried to fake wiping off my tears.**

"**Oh okay~ wanna play house?"**

"**Okay"**

"**Great! I will be the mommy and you will be the daddy but we don't have children yet for the stork was still delivering it" I laughed. I already know the stork-baby thing is not real but I would feel guilty if I said that. "We will start when you will come home from work". You hid behind the cherry tree "Begin!".**

**I knocked on the trunk of cherry tree "I'm home".**

"**Welcome back darling! Would you like to have dinner? Or a bath?"**

"**Dinner then a bath"**

"**Hai~" Surprisingly, you took out a basket full of sandwiches behind the tree. You took the blanket out, spread it out and prepared the sandwiches. We ate it some it then you kept the basket away. "Bath time!" While I was sitting on the blanket, you pushed me down. "Stay like that" you gathered piles of cherry leaves and dumped it on me. "There! All clean! Now time for bed!" On the bed of leaves, you snuggled me up and hugged me. "I love you!" I blushed. I was shocked but then again, I didn't really know if husband and wife tell that to each other every night.**

"**I—I love- you t—" Suddenly the ball rang. Lunch time was over. We stood up from the bed of leaves, cleared the blanket and hold hands going back to our class room while I was carrying the basket. The people in the classroom were surprised to see us. They were speechless. I went back to my desk while you went back to yours and I continued to read my book. I was certain that our classmates were gossiping about us. They approached you, asking questions. I could not hear what they were saying. I wanted to cry again.**

"**I like Sateriajis-kun. I like his purple hair because it reminds me of eggplants, which I love to eat" you said with a smile. I became embarrassed; it did not matter whether it was a compliment or not, I was glad somebody, for the first, liked my purple hair. The others were shocked by what you said. The teacher came in and every one took their sit. Even while the teacher was discussing the lesson, I can't help but stare at you, who were focused on the lesson. I fell in love.**

Time flies when you're with the one you love. I remember the time when I was sick with a fever and had to skip school for a week. Every day, you would visit me after school, look after me and teach me what I had missed. I was the happiest man on earth. Until one day…

**A fencing competition was about to occur in school. Aristocratic boys were trained to be knights while girls were taught the art of elegance. Even though I wanted to be a knight that can protect you, I had a weak body; I could not withstand the training given to us. I was being ridiculed by the boys and even by my parents. I was confronted by my father who has lost hope in me being a duke. I thought he was about to disown me so I worked really, really hard just to show that I am capable of the title of duke and to protect my beloved.**

**At the time of the competition, my first opponent was the son of the feudal lord, who was known to be a genius at fencing. Everybody cheered for the prince; that got me a bit discouraged. But I thought to myself that this is the day my hard work will finally pay off. The match was about to start. We showed respects to each other then began to take our stance. I relaxed myself and observed his every move. The best offense is defense. He quickly rushed towards me so I so countered with a back hand swing. He also countered it with an upward swing with so much force that took my sword flying and my arm was raised up. I could not believe it. He hacked away on my open body to get an overwhelming score. He pointed his sword at my face, took off his helmet then walked away. What I could not believe was when you approached him and kissed him while I was watching.**

"**Wha-?Gumina? I thought—"**

"**You only thought that, Sateriajis-kun. The reason I go out with you was because my mom said so. A duchess should marry a duke she said. But then, my father introduced me the son of the feudal lord who took an interest in me. I fell in love with him instantly. And because you could not even defeat him, how are you supposed to protect me with that frail body of yours? It's over, you freaky haired naïve" you said to me with an evil smile like the smile of the people who ridiculed me. I cried when all of the audience laughed at me. I wanted to commit suicide. But then again I thought to myself, why am I pushing myself to become a knight when I have the disadvantage of a weak body? I should use my knowledge and love of books to become a knight. So I did. I researched on magic and alchemy.**

**One year has passed and my only year left to become a knight and before my father disowns me. I registered myself again in the fencing competition. I trained my mind, not my body. Just before the day of the competition, I poisoned all of the boy's lunch boxes while they were not looking. At the day of the tournament, every one dropped out for they had stomach problems including the prince. I was the only who entered and was entitled knight without effort. My father became proud of me and let me inherit his title of duke.**

**Now, I wanted to get my revenge on you. Since I cannot make you love me with words, I will make you love me with my charm. I have tried so many experiments on making a love potion but I failed numerous times. I was about to give up but I was driven by the thought of having my revenge on you so I continued to research. Then I came across an unusual book about summoning. A fallen angel calledAsmodeus . "Weird. This angel had the same name as our kingdom" I thought to myself. The book had instructions on how to summon Asmodeus, the angel of lust. "Beware: A contract with a devil will bring pleasure and doom" the book said. I took out an old mirror, drew an alchemy circle on it and chanted some words. The circle faded and my reflection became of a sinister side of myself.**

"_**Well hello there junior~ long time no see~ how's the human world? Are you ready to spread madness?" It said. I could not believe I was talking to an angel though I didn't see his true form.**_

"_**What are you talking about?It seems you know an awful lot about me angel"**_

"_**Oh right, you forgot your memories of hell. Well, what do you want?"**_

"_**I want to make a love potion"**_

"_**Just that? Have I not taught you wel-… What a low level wish. Why not make all women fall for you instead?"**_

"_**No. I want my revenge on one woman only. This has nothing to do with other women"**_

"_**But, don't you want to get revenge on the women who laughed at you… ridiculed you?" I was shocked he knows that.**_

"_**How do you know that demon?"**_

"_**Bitch please, I only do this because Lucy ordered me to. Anyway, do we have deal?" I thought about it. Since the day I entered school, all of them laughed at me. So if I would take their wives, I get revenge on each and every one of them!**_

"_**Deal"**_

"_**Get me the sword that you used when you were defeated by that son of a bitch and a flower that you think is beautiful"**_

"_**I don't understand? Why my sword"**_

"_**Because it is the symbol of your me, it's a dev- I mean, a sacred thing to us. Now go" I rushed outside and went into the garden. I could not understand what he meant by a beautiful flower. All flowers are beautiful. Then I saw, under the bright sun, a flower that seemed to sparkle. Though it was an ordinary violet, it caught my interest. I picked it and ran inside again to get my sword. I gave it to Asmodeus who was still reflecting my sinister side of myself. He then came out of the mirror. Only half of his body was out. He took the flower and the sword. The flower melted as if it became water then poured it on the sword. The sword absorbed the liquid and the metal became violet colored. "This is the venom sword. But it's still not complete" He reached out his hand then pulled my soul out of me and assimilated it into the sword. "Now, it is complete" He laughed evilly. I could not believe my soul was sucked out of me but I'm still standing. "This is our contract. For as long as you live, you will be adored by women of all ages". He then vanished and my reflection was back normal. I heard a knock on the door.**_

"**My lord, your afternoon tea is ready" Shelan said.**

"**Yes! Be right there!"I shouted. The basement was filled with books and alchemy stuff. I did not want Shelan to know that I work on alchemy. I hid the venom sword, went out of the basement and headed for the table. I ate my meal as if nothing ever happened. I wanted to test the venom sword. As I finished my meal, I headed back into the basement to learn how to use the sword. I tried various things and some of them worked. I wiped some petals on it and the petals seemed to have a magical effect. I tried to let the petals touch my maids and they seemed to lose their power to reason and just became nymphomaniacs. I smiled evilly and thought of a grand plan to charm the women of this country. I held the event on the start of summer where everyone was invited.**

I have hoped that you would attend and luckily you did. As I throw the petals to the audience, you became obsessed with me very quick and came with me to the mansion. As I walked inside the mansion, Shelan was not there to greet me. I wonder where he is."

Sateriajis and Gumina were in front of the fire place that burns the old of portraits of Sateriajis's pat self. Sateriajis pulled Gumina to him and kissed her.

"Now~ Shall we dance?"

First time for me to use first person point of view.. I hope you understood it and liked it. I'm now getting really stressed from all my work.. fortunately, I had to time to do this.

Next Chapter – "Madness of Duke Venomania"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	20. Madness of Duke Venomania

Chapter 18 – "Madness of Duke Venomania"

*Warning: Rated 18*

"My old portraits were burned, I abandoned my past self. I want to forget that everyone ridiculed and laughed at" I said while staring at the flames. Beside me was Gumina who is idly standing. I looked at her, remembering all the good times we had. I wanted it to last forever. Until you made a fool out of me. I forcibly kissed and embraced her long enough for her to make a lewd face. I brought her into my bed room and began to strip her of her clothes. I look at her scared face while covering her privates and chest. "C'mon! Are you not going to resist? It is more pleasurable to rape you when you resist" She did not say anything. I left the room and walked towards the dining room. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and to my surprise, it was Queen Yufina Marlon. She was also charmed when she was invited in the event. I happily reached out my hand and but she embraced me instead. "Come, you shall be my new wife". I took her to hand and pushed her unto the sofa. I began to kiss her neck then behind her ear. She had a lewd face on just like Gumina earlier. I began to forcibly strip her royal dress until nothing was left except her under garments. I kissed her lips then slowly lick down to her chest and thighs. She was moaning loudly and seems to tell me somethings. "Tell me what you want my queen. I cannot know what you want unless you tell me"

"Li—Lic—". She said.

"Lick? Lick what?"

"Lick my royal feet!… please". What a weird fetish. But I like how she looks like. I lifted up her thighs and began licking my way licking upwards. When I reached her feet, I made sure every part of her feet was wet. When I looked at her, she made a disgusting face; her libido showed her ugly side. I continued on her other foot, on and on... until she passed out from the pleasure. I wanted to wash my mouth so I went to kitchen to gargle. A green-haired pig-tailed girl was in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Ah, Venomania-sama. Your meal will be ready soon" she said. This is the second time I talked to her. She seemed to be a peasant... but cute one.

"What is your name?"

"Mikulia Greonio. I take care of the orphanage on the outskirts of Asmodean. Please wait in the dining room Venomania-sama. Your meal will be ready in a moment" I grabbed a glass water then followed what she said so I went to the dining room and sat down. As I waited patiently, Mikulia brought in my meal. It was an onion spring.

"What the-"

"Oops, I messed up your meal Venomania-sama. Please punish me with that negi please" Her face already had a lewd face; she is already thinking of the punishment I'm going to give to her.

"How dare you mess up m meal!" I played along. I grab the negi and hit her face.

"Please forgive me!"

"No! You must be punished!" I kept hitting her until the negi broke.

"Aaww... Don't worry, I have another one" she took out something from under her skirt; a negi. "Please continue Venomania-sama" she handed it to me. The bottom part was wet.

"..." What a cute, masochistic girl. I slapped her really hard to make her fall. Her butt was sticking out so I tore her skirt and slapped her butt silly. She lets out cries of pain and pleasure. As the negi was about to break, I hit her with a final blow; a pierce through her vanilla. It dug deep until it hit a wall. I saw Mikulia has passed out. I took out the negi and placed it on my plate. To my surprise there was no blood; though she was young, she was already deflowered and impure. I left Mikulia lying on the floor of the dining room.

As I walked in the hall towards the bath room, I saw Meilis sulking in the corner. "My darling, what is wrong?"

"Even though I'm your wife, *sob*you pay more attention to the maids *sob* of the house..." She said.

"Non-sense, come my darling, I shall comfort you to your hearts content, in the bath" I reached out my hand and helped her stand up. We headed for the bath room while holding hands. She was still sobbing even when we entered the changing room. "Hold still my princess". One by one, I stripped her clothes until she covered her chest and privates. "No need to be shy my darling. Just relax and let me ease your pain" I kissed her on the lips and forced her into the bath. To my surprise, a long pink haired woman was already using the bath. She also reeks of alcohol.

"You! You're the famous tailor who made almost every kimono used in the event... What was your name again?"

"Ellu~ka Clo- I mean, Luka~na Octo"

"Lukana, get out of the bath, we-" as I looked at Meilis, she looked drunk. "what the?-"

"Haha~, she got drunk just from the smell of alcohol~"

"But I heard people of the Belzenia Family are heavy drinkers?"

"There is always an exception my dea—"" Meilis jumped into the shower and looked at Lukana; both of them were naked. "What are you looking at?~" Meilis then gave her a deep, French kiss. They did so for a moment then they looked at me while embracing each other, pressing and rubbing each other's papilla. Lukana was moaning from Meilis's aggressive attacks.

"Won't you join in my darling?" Meilis said in an erotic voice. I did not hesitate even for a second. I pushed both of them so they would fall; Lukana was at the bottom while Meilis was on top, both of them showing their purgamentum. I splashed them with cold water. Both of them had a sexy wet look. That made me more excited. I first had commercium with Lukana; Meilis kept Lukana's mouth busy by giving her some French kissing. Though I have a record holding it in, the pleasure of seeing two women at once was new to me. I came inside Lukana so I continued with Meilis; Lukana was already in seventh heaven and was about to pass out. Meilis gave out a sexy moan; this time, in about a few moments, I came already. When I pulled out, I saw so much blood on the floor. That was the reason why I came much faster; they were both still pure despite how they look. I washed the blood on the floor then left them.

I became very tired pleasuring these girls. I went for my bed room and to the balcony. Gumina was there, staring at the stars. She was beautiful under the moonlight. "Gumina…" Though I called out to her, she ignored me. "What can I do to make you love me?"

"…" I cannot contain my anger any more. I dragged her outside to the main hall.

"Ladies! Come to the basement! This evening will be the night of doing depravities in defiance of God!" I shouted as it echoes through the halls. I first brought Gumina in the basement then continued to rape her. The ladies went inside one by one and pleasured themselves.

The following day, I continued to pleasure each and every other woman in the mansion. Moments later, I heard a knock on the door. A tall, long blonde haired, beautiful woman entered my mansion. She was holding both together as if she was praying. "Welcome my lady. Who are you praying to? God? Forget it. You shall never see day light again when you enter my mansion" She walked up close to me then whispered

"I want to pierce my sword inside of you" She said.

"What?—" Suddenly, a sharp pain was on my chest and dyed it red. The woman took of her wig. It was a blue haired man; it was the king of Marlon, Kachees Crim.

"So it was you sir Venomania who kidnapped my queen. I looked for her for days in Asmodean then someone told her whereabouts. Yufina! The demon has been slayed! Let us sail the seas to get away from these demons!" He was holding a dagger that hid poison and was covered with my blood. Queen Yufina came back to her senses; all of them came back to their senses. I collapsed in that place, blood and sweat mixed together and turned into drops of purple. The women fled the mansion, the last one that left looked at me for just a second; It was my Gumina.

"Wait! I haven't told yet that I love you…" I said in a weak voice.

Meanwhile, outside of the mansion.

"Hey, little boy. Thank you for telling where and how to get my queen back. Can I do anything to express my gratitude?" Kachees said.

"No need. I already have what I need". The little boy said.

"Oh okay~ I thank you very much. Come my queen! We set sail tomorrow!"

"Wait… my king, what am I wearing? This is embarrassing!"

Meanwhile in the forest. Lukana/Elluka was holding the venom sword.

"Yes! I finally got the vessel of lust! Now to continue forth! But I have to change into something first. People might say I'm a showy harlot.

I was listening to Zen music while making this. Zen music is supposed to enlighten my thoughts… But I AM SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING AN EVIL FANFICTION! WTF BRAIN! You don't want to listen to Vocal off songs but relaxing music BUT you also want to continue writing! WTH! It seems my brain has that coffee logic… a mug of coffee can make me sleepy… sooo… in previous chapters, I was listening to vocal offs because vocal ons is too mainstreams… :) nah, I just can't concentrate listening to vocal ons because it just makes me wanna sing than write… so, if I listen to zen music, maybe I can write more evilly stories. Maybe. :) Blame my brain for having illogical thoughts… But hey, Reverse Psychology works.

Next Chapter – "A wolverine is born" "Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil".

Why wolverine? Look it up on wiki and you shall know why. Why Epicurean Daughter of Evil instead of Repulsive Food Eater? I choose Epicurean because it has the word EPIC in it and it's a perfect word to describe this whole farce made by Mothy-sama. Why not Flower of the Plateau? Because it lacks too much information.

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	21. A Wolverine is Born

Chapter 19 – "A wolverine is born" "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil"

_ "Abandoned all hope ye who enter here" the sign stated. I don't know where I am. All I remember was women were stampeding right in front of me. Only one girl with green haired looked at me then continued to run away. I followed the crowd, who were entering below the sign, unknowingly. As I went in deeper, a loud sound of animals came from the darkness. The crowd was terrified as a big monster came out._

_ "Oh look who do we have here~ Kane-kun. You are our very important soul here in the second circle. Say, would you like to resume what you were doing up above?" The monster asked._

_ "Who are you monster? Who is this Kane you speak of?"_

_ "Don't you remember me? I was the demon you had a deal with! So, you want to resume doing it again here?"_

_ "What? Rape these damned souls? Hell yeah! But there's too many of them!"_

_ "No problemo~" the monster grabbed me and crushed my soul into dust. He then blew me into the air, creating a powerful hurricane. I carried all the spectating souls and blown them to and fro. It was amazing! I could feel every nook and cranny of their lifeless souls. I was in heaven._

_ "Hahaha! This is your reward Kane-kun for helping me spread lust on earth. Enjoy it while you can" The monster laughed evilly. A blonde woman and a bold man with a child then came into the circle._

_ "Nice work Asmodeusy. It's now your turn brat" the blonde woman said._

_ "Don't order me around you old fart" the child said._

_ "What did you say bitch?"_

_ "I said, don't order me around you fat, ugly, old hag"_

_ "CoCo, that's not nice. Apologize to the old bit~ I mean to the beautiful lady right now" the bold man said._

_ "I'm sorry Luci-onee-sama"_

_ "Pfpt, you better be. Now go and spread the plague of gluttony, stupid brat" Luci said. The child stick out her tongue at her and walked away._

Inside the castle of Belzenia, the king, Warlord Muzuri Conchita, is in search for a wife. He was presented alot of women capable of wifevery; One had long pink hair, tall and has a sexy appeal. The other had blue-green twin tailed hair and had a motherly aura. The last one had short green hair and was the shy but capable type. His advisers pleaded him to choose one of them to continue the legacy of the Conchita; he needs a womb most befitting to carry on a child who will influence the world until its end.

"Give me sometime to think" he asked. He then grabbed a brown cloak, left the castle and went for the streets.

He wandered around aimlessly, trying to cool his head. He then remembered...

*flashback*

In the forest, Muzuri was sleeping in a carriage and who just came from a negotiation with Lucifinia, north of Belzenia, which ended in a failure. He had a rough day and as he headed towards Belzenia, the carriage suddenly stopped.

"My lord, I am very sorry for disturbing your slumber but their is a woman here who is blocking the path" the driver said. Muzuri stepped out, still groggily from his sleep and confronted the mysterious woman. It was very dark in the forest and he can only distinguish the silhouette of the woman but not the face.

"Step aside woman or I will be forced to trample over you with my carriage" he shouted. The woman raised her hand and sudenly, one of the horses incinerated. The other horse was frightened and tried to run away but couldn't for the incinerated horse was pulling the carriage on the opposite direction. After a short while, the incinerated horse died while the other was able to escape due to the ropes breaking because of the fire. Muzuri looked at the woman whose face was being lightened by the fire. She had short brown hair and had an evil smirk on her face.

"Bitch! What did you do?" Muzuri left his sword in the carriage. He tried to approach her and punch her but it was futile. Muzuri's target vanished into thin air.

"Ho~ almost all humans who witness my magic run away in fear. I like your bravery though. What is your name?" The woman said who was behind him.

"A witch like you doesn't deserve to live!" Muzuri answered. He turned backwards and threw a hidden dagger straight for her head. She bended her head side wards, evading the knife. Unfortunately, the driver was standing right behind her and got hit by the dagger on the forehead.

"I admire your courage but no human have been able to injure..." Suddenly, her left cheek bleeded. She noticed and smothered it with her fingers. She approached Muzuri and caressed his cheek with her bloody fingers. "Let this bloody mark remind you that one day will come when your child will become one of reasons for the destruction of this world we live in" The woman then stepped backward into the bright moonlight and showed her beautiful bright smile. Muzuri stood still as he was still confused of the events that occured.

*end of flashback*

"What does she mean that my child will be one of the reason for the apocalypse? Even after all this years of abstinence, the voice of that woman still resounds in my head. I must continue to abstain till my death!" I walked into a bar and sat down. The bartender was busy but I still ordered some wine.

"Please wait a moment! I'll get to you in a second!" After a few moments, she finally gave him his wine. She had short brown hair and had a beautiful smile. Just like that woman.

"Have I met you before?" Muzuri asked.

"I believe this is the first time we met sir. I am the bartender here. My name is Meguru!" she joyfully said. She had a beautiful smile while introducing herself. "Call me again sir if you want another shot! Hai! I'll be right there" She went to the other customers. Here smile never leaves her face while serving her customers. Muzuri ordered shots until he dropped dead. He was the only one left in the bar.

"Ne~ Meguru-chan! You look just like the woman who cursed me with her blood~"

"What are you talking about sir?"

"Ne~ Meguru-chan! You look so skinny~ But your bosoms are to die for~ I want some milk!"

"Sir! Please stop! You're flattering me"

"Ne~ Meguru-chan! What's your dream~? To be a bartender? A cow? Ne~ Tell me!"

"I~ I~ I want to live in the castle! I want to be queen of Belzenia!"

"Oh~ You're just in luck! I just happen to be the great warlord MUZURI CONCHITA! And I just so happen to be searching for a wife to pass on my authority! Marry me and you shall be queen of Belzenia!"

"Are you really Muzuri Conchita-sama?"

"Yup~ look at this beard, it has conchita written all over it~ So, do you accept my love for you?"

"Yes Muzuri-sama! Please make me your queen!"

"Great! Now to seal our contract, I will now take your chastity away" Muzuri lifted Meguru princess style and headed behind the bar.

The next morning, Muzuri headed back to the castle with Meguru.

"What's the meaning of this my lord?" the adviser asked.

"Uhm~ you see, I don't really remember myself but… When I woke up, I was on the floor… with her. She claims that she carries my seed. Sooo~ Please Welcome the new queen of Belzenia!"

"I'm Meguru… Conchita! Please take care of me!" the adviser was shocked by the sudden news. He just accepted it and bowed down to her.

During nine months of her pregnancy, she craved for food non-stop. She became obese in the process and hard time delivering her baby, Banica who weighed three thousand grams.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long update. Exams just finished.

Next Chapter: "Beelzebub's Banquet" "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	22. Beelzebub's Banquet

Chapter 20 – "Beelzebub's Banquet" "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil"

March, 306 EC

"My lady! My lady! Where for art thou my lady Banica?" someone said, searching through the halls. She was very stressed at the thought that Banica might have left the castle walls. She had thought of looking in the back yard and alas, Banica was there along with his father.

"Banica, these are blue berries. They are your mama's favorite berry especially when made into a pie"

"Pie! Banica want to eat blue bewwy pie too papa!"

"Yes, yes. And over here are grapes. They can be made into papa's favorite drink"

"Grapes… Papa's favorite is grape juice?"

"Yes! Something like that. Hahaha"

"Banica want to try it too!"

"No. It's only for me and mama. You can drink it when you're as big as mama. Hahaha"

"My lord! Lady Banica suddenly vanished from the study ro…"

"Then why were you not paying attention to Banica? She would have wandered outside the castle if I didn't see her walking through the yard"

"My lord, I just… went to the comfort room"

"She would have gotten lost in the city just because of your carelessness. Next time, make sure she sits put when you're going out, Sensei. Banica, go back to the study room with sensei"

"But Banica don't want to study!"

"But Banica, studying is one of the many reasons why I'm a great man. You can study a lot about history in our library. You can also learn about food…"

"Food! Food! I want to learn about food!"

"There you go! If you can answer my questions, I will reward you with blue berry pie for dessert later tonight"

"Yey! Blue bewwy pie! Blue bewwy pie! Sensei! Study! Study!" Banica ran back towards the study.

"Sensei, teach her about philosophy. I want her to learn about the meaning, pains and pleasures of life"

"Yes my lord. Wait for me lady Banica!" the teacher followed Banica.

"Why are you educating Banica if she is, as you said, destined to destroy this world?" Muzuri said, coming out of nowhere.

"Meguru! You scared the shit out of me. Why is your presence so unnoticeable even though you're fat?"

"Take back what you said you bastard!... But I am grateful to you. I'm now living my dream of because of you. Now back to my question. You have told me that the reason you have not married is because your offspring will be the destroyer of this world and yet, you educate her. It's like poisoned food being served on a silver platter!"

"Meguru, can't you think of a better analogy? All you think about is food. Look at yourself, you were once a beautiful maiden and yet here you are now, a fat ugly pig. I want to educate Banica because I believe that my own daughter will be smarter than my wife and will not lead a life of sin"

"How dare you call me ugly, fat and dumb! *sob* and to think that I wanted to give you a present for our 10th anniversary! *sob* go die and rot in hell you son of a bitch! *sob*" Meguru was holding a blue berry pie behind her back. She cried for a little before throwing the pie at Muzuri's face and ran off.

"Hmm~ Blue Berry" Muzuri said as he licked his mouth. He then went inside and headed for the comfort room.

Meanwhile, in the study room, Banica was sitting still on a chair while the teacher was searching for a book about philosophy.

"Ah, here it is. My lady Banica, today I shall teach you about… the epicureans!"

"Epiculeyan?"

"Yes, the epicureans believed that pleasure and knowledge is good and pain is bad"

"Pleasul? Noledge? Pain bad?"

"Pleasure is when something makes you feel happy. Knowledge is when you study and pain is when you trip and fall"

"Aahh! Pleasul is when Banica eat food and pain is when Banica gets a boo boo!"

"Yes! very good lady Banica!

Meanwhile, in the yard, Meguru was sulking behind the bushes.

"Stupid Muzuri… Why does he not divorce me if he hates me that much… and I went on the trouble of baking a pie for him too… and I'm not fat… I'm just a little chubby… Stupid Muzuri!-" a sudden pain came on Meguru's chest. She collapsed and tried to call for help but only the berries heard her cries. "Muzuri… Banica… Help me-"

Later that evening, Muzuri and Banica were eating in the dining room.

"Banica, have you've seen mama?"

"Neigh! Papa! I studied a lot! I want blue bewwy pie!"

"You've got to answer my question first before you can eat the pie"

"Okay~"

"What is philosophy?"

"Fiwosofi is when Banica eat food and pain is when Banica gets a boo boo!"

"…close enough… Bring in the blue berry pie!" the servants came in and served 2 blue berry pies. Suddenly, someone was screaming in the hall.

"My lord! Something bad happened in the yard! Queen Meguru has-!" the servants was out of breath.

"What happened to Meguru?"

"Please come take a look!"

"Banica, sweetie, stay here and eat the pie as much as you like. I will come back after checking on mama okay?"

"Hai~" the servants sliced up the pie and placed one slice on Banica's plate. Muzuri hurried to the yard. It was already dark outside and the yard was quite vast.

"This way my lord!". The servant brought a torch with him and led the way. As they got nearer, a faint decaying smell got stronger. "Here my lord!" the servant lighted up the corpse. They sighted upon Meguru who hand was reaching out and her mouth and eyes were wide open, signifying her cry for help.

"Call the doctor!"

"Why my lord? Rigor mortis have already settled in. why call for a doctor? She is clearly dead"

"You don't say servant? CALL A FUCKING DOCTOR SO AN AUTOPSY CAN BE DONE YOU DUMBASS!"

"She clearly died of a heart attack my lord. Or food poisoning maybe but mostly I'll go with myocardial infarction. Her lifestyle and eating habits tells it all"

"Are you fucking deaf? I SAID CALL THE DOCTOR!"

"Yes my lord" the tall, bald servant headed for the castle.

"Oh Meguru… you have been a good mother to Banica. I promise on your behalf that Banica will live a simple life" Muzuri said as he closed her eyes and holding her hand.

"Here's the doctor my lord" the servant said with the doctor

"About time you slow bald headed ass"

After sometime, Muzuri have ordered a grand funeral for Meguru tomorrow. He then entered the dining room to check on Banica. He saw that Banica's mouth was covered in blue berry jelly and the pie plates were empty.

"Banica, did you eat ALL of the pie?"

"Hai~ and I still want thirds! Bring me thirds!"

"No! You are to bathe and go to sleep. We have a very important event tomorrow"

"Hai~" she took off from her sit and marched out of the room. The servants followed her leaving the Muzuri and one servant in the room.

"Hey, how big were those two pie anyway?"

"about 30 inches in radius and 4 inches in height my lord"

"so it's 11,304 cubic inches in volume?"

"Yes my lord"

"So Banica has eaten 8,478 cubic inches of blue berry and 2,826 cubic inches of dough, and yet, she still wants thirds? Tell the chefs to serve her dietary food. I will not allow Banica to meet the same fate as her mother"

"_Yes my lord" the bald servant said. Muzuri left the room. "I don't know what he just said LOL"_

"_Beelzebub, you apathetic bastard" A man sitting on a chair appeared._

"_Oh Belph, long time no see. Tell Luci the seeds I have sowed will soon be reaped"_

"_Okay. I plan to enjoy this plague~"_

* * *

I'm getting possessed by Belph! HELP ME! What exorcism should i do?

Next Chapter: "The Zebub contract" "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil"

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	23. Zebub's Contract I

Chapter 21 – "Zebub's Contract I" "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil"

March, 306 E.C.

The sun has shines upon the land of Belzenia. The church bell was ringing endlessly throughout the kingdom to give out the message that the queen of Belzenia, Meguru Conchita, has rest in peace. People have gathered around the church just too see their beloved queen, one last time. Her body was laid down in front of th altar in a bed of rose. She was wearing a red dress and her hands were held together as if she was praying and was bathe by morning sunlight. Only the workers under Muzuri wore black while the mass of people were wearing casual clothes for they were surprised of the sudden news and didn't get to prepare themselves. Whispers filled the church as if it was a market. Muzuri was sitting quietly in front of the altar, thinking about the past. He was wearing a black royal dress.

"The town's people sure are in a fuss. What are they whispering about?" Muzuri asking his butler.  
"They are talking about the cause of death of queen Meguru, my lord" the bald butler said.  
"and?"  
"And what my lord?"  
"What cause of death do they think Meguru died from?"  
"The women near the altar are saying that she died in an accident. Others are saying that she died of a heart attack. Most of them are saying that she choked to death, due to her obsessive interest in food"  
"Well at least some of them are right. Quiet down the people so I can clear things up"  
"Yes my lord" the butler then proceeded to get a trumpet. He waited for Muzuri to approach the platform near the altar then proceeded to blow the trumpet. "People of Belzenia! You're majesty, Muzuri Conchita, stands in front of you and would like to have a word. So listen up"  
"Thank you. That last part was unnecessary, Zebub" Muzuri said scratching his cheek with one finger. Zebub kept his straight face to the crowd.  
"Belzenia, today we give condolence to the 4th queen of Belzenia, Meguru Conchita, who have passed away due to, as my doctor said, a heart attack. This is just to clear up the thought that she died a ridiculous death of choking on food. Well, technically, that is true; for her heart choked from too much food consumption and no exercise at all. I remember the time when I first met Meguru. I met her in a… field of rice. She helped me even though she was working hard on her job. She was very slender and full of energy. She was very much like the previous queens of Belzenia; not so short brown hair, tall and strong willed. It's a shame of what have happened to her though; she became obsessed with the royal cuisines. She loved the previous queen's red dresses and always wore them. It would always match her reddish-brown eyes and pinkish-white skin; as if though she was the reincarnation of the previous queens. Believe it or not, I have seen the previous queen as a teenager when I was still a boy. We all know the 3rd queen died not bearing a child and entrusted to me, the hero of Belzenia, her position. Meguru was just like the previous queen; her hair, skin, eyes, dress and even the voice. The only treasure that Meguru has left me is the only princess of Belzenia, Banica Conchi… Where is Banica? I haven't seen her inside the church" Muzuri asking Zebub.  
"My lady Banica is with her teacher behind the church, picking flowers for her mother's death bed, my lord"  
"Awww~ How sweet" Muzuri and the people said.  
Mean while, behind the church, Banica and her teacher were in front of a bed of roses.  
"My lady, these red flowers are called roses. This is the favorite flower of all the queens of Belzenia"  
"Mama also like Ruuses?"  
"Yes! Roses symbolize Beauty and Bravery. For every rose have its thorns. Be careful when picking roses my lady. You might get cut. We don't want your white dress to get stained with blood"  
"Banica likes ruuses! Banica wants to pick roses for mama!  
"I think it's only natural for my lady to like roses. For you are destined to be the next queen of Belzenia. Wait here my lady, I'll go get some scissors" the teacher headed to the church and looked for scissors. While Banica was still amused by the roses, she heard a cat nyaa. It was a reddish-black Abyssinian cat. When Banica wanted to pet it, it dodged her hand and ran away. Banica followed it until they reached the tea house, right in the middle of the vast garden. There sat a girl with pink hair and bob cat bangs. She was as tall as Banica. There was also a round table in front of her and a tea pot and cups.  
"Hello my lady~ Are you in search for something?"  
"Banica wants to pet the cat. Have you seen the cat?"  
"Unfortunately, it ran off into the forest. It's too dangerous for a princess like you to go in. Come, do you want to have some tea?" Banica nodded and sat opposite of her direction. "Please call me Abbi" Abbi said while pouring some tea on her cup. "Can I call you Bani and would you like some cake too?"  
"Banica wants blue berry cake~ki"  
"Blue berry cake? You have weird taste my lady. Here" A blue berry cake on a plate suddenly appeared in front of Banica.  
"Ohh! Abbi is a magical girl?"  
"No~ That wasn't MY magic. It was BANI-chans magic, my lady"  
"Banica is a magical girl?"  
"Yes~ and a very special magical girl too~ Any food Bani-chans desire will magically appear if Bani-chans wills it. Go on, try it. Close your eyes and think of the food Bani-chans really like really hard". Banica closed her eyes and thought of blue berry cake. "Blue berry cake again…" Abbi said whispering while reading her mind. A slice of blue berry cake appeared in front of her.  
"Yey cake~ki! Cake~ki!"  
"Please help yourself my lady" No more than a minute has passed and the two slice of cake were gone. "My, what a fast eater you are, despite Bani-chans small body"  
"Banica wants juice!" Banica closed her eyes and thought of juice. A tall cup for drinking wine suddenly appeared in front of her. "Yey! Red juice!"  
"Oh~ even though you're barely ten years old, you can already consume liquor. Do Bani-chans like the taste?" Abbi smiled.  
"Yes! It taste like papa's juice!"  
"I'm glad~ But why don't Bani-chans wish for something else to eat? Like meat or fish? There are lots of food cuisines around the world that are waiting to be tasted by Bani-chans taste buds"  
"Lots more food?"  
"Yes! I myself have already tasted every kind of cuisine this world has to offer. Don't Bani-chans want pleasure beyond imagination?" Abbi said smirking.  
"Banica wants food papa and mama eats too!"  
"I'm happy you said that! I would like to eat and chat with you more but it seems your teacher is already searching for you. Why don't I give you this glass as a sign of our new found friendship?"

"Yey! Banica and Abbi are now best frien—"  
"My Lady! My Lady! Where have you've been?"  
"Oh! Sensei! Banica wants sensei to meet Banica's new best friend Abbi—"  
"There is no one here my lady, now let us hurry. Lord Muzuri is searching for you" the teacher dragged Banica to the church.  
"Wait! Abbi's present to Banica! Wait!" Banica yelled. Someone has been spectating all of it.  
_"I'll hold this glass for you in the meanwhile, Caca-chan" Beelzebub said._

* * *

I split the chapter into two so that the first part would be when Banica was still a child and the next part would be when she would be a young adult. I just wanted to update it for it has been a long time since the last chapter. I finally overcame Belphegor's grasp.

Next Chapter : Beelzebub's Contract II

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	24. Zebub's Contract II

Chapter 22 – "Zebub's Contract II" "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil"

June, 311 E.C.

Another busy day in the everyday life on Belzenia. In the center of Belzenia lies a fountain and on top of that fountain is a statue of Muzuri holding out his sword. Children frolic around the fountain while others chat and idle. Two boys were playing catch.

"Bet you can't catch this!" the boy throw it as hard as he can and ended up over head of the other boy. It hit the head of someone near the fountain and the ball landed in the waters of the fountain. The man clutched and covered his head in pain. The two boys ran towards the man and apologized.

"Mister, it was his fault for throwing it too hard"  
"No! it was his fault for not being able to catch it!"

"Now, now, it was just an accident" The man went into the fountain and grabbed the ball. "Well, you see, I'm kinda new here in Belzenia and I'm kinda lost. If you want to get this ball back, give me a small tour, a place where I can buy flowers and a place to treat you two a snack" The man demanded.

"But our moms not to talk to strangers"

"Do I look like a stranger to you?"

"Not really. It's like I've seen you from somewhere. But our mom's said…"

"Well, it's fine by me if you don't want this ball back"

"Fine. Just a small tour okay?"

"And a flower shop and a good restaurtant"

The two boys agreed and led the way.

After some time,

"Hey, do you know any flower shop here?" whispered the boy to the other boy.

"Not really. But I know a good restaurant" the other boy whispered.

"But how can we get the ball from him if we don't know any flo-"

"Hey, what are you whispering about?"

"Ahh! Ehh, Uhmm, actually, we are getting kinda hungry and the flower shop is far away. Why not eat first?" The boy explained.

"Oh, Okay then. Then lead the way!"

The boys led the way to a fancy restaurant only nobles can be seen eating.

(Imagine a medieval Fancy Restaurant)

"Wow, this really is fancy!"

"We always see people in fancy clothes eating here"

"then why don't we help ourselves and go in-" the man was stopped by a knight guarding the door.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?"

"Uhm, we just want to go inside and eat-"

"Only people with reservations can eat inside"

"But I do have a reservation… right here!" the man showed the knight a piece of paper that has something written on it.

"what is this? This isn't reservation slip! Now get out of my sight or I will have you jailed!" the knight shouted. The man and the boys ran for their lives.

"Haha, that was fun! But I'm kinda getting hungry too. Let's go to some cheap restaurant" the man said with a smile. The boys curiously wondered he was laughing. The boys thought of a restaurant their parents would always bring them to. They, again, led the way.

Soon after they arrived, they sat down on the available seats and a pretty waitress approached them. They were given a small menu.

"Uhm, I would like three sandwiches and for dessert, a kiss from a pretty wait—"

"Will that be all, customer?"

"No! I want a kis—"

"I SAID, WILL THAT BE ALL, CUSTOMER?" the man and the boys got scared when the waitress gave them a scary look.

"Yes, that would be all" the man said in fear.

"Your order will be ready in a minute" the waitress gave a gentle smile and left. All of them stood in fear for a few moments then laughed.

"that lady sure is pretty scary" the boy said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to date someone like that" they continued to laugh.

After a while, their orders were served and they began to eat. Soon enough, they finished their food. The man grabbed some money from his pocket and realized, he lost his wallet this morning.

"On the count of three, we run for the door while the waitress is not looking"

"What? Why?" The boys said curiously.

"one… two…"

"WAIT! WHY?"

"THREE! RUN!" the man stood up and ran for the door. Unfortunately, it was already blocked by the pretty waitress. The man headed for the closes window and jumped out of it. The waitress failed to grab him while the two boys walked out of the door and ran for their lives. The waitress chased after them but they were able to hide before getting caught. They were behind some trees.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS A LOT OF FUN! We should do this again someday!"

"why did you run away? We're now considered thieves you know!" The boy cried.

"Well, I forgot I lost my wallet earlier this morning. Could you show me the way to the flower shop next?"

"Why should we continue to help you? You just made us thieves! We are going back to the restaurant and tell them you are the one responsible! Besides, how are you going to buy flowers without money? We're going back!"

"But… Don't you want your ball back?"

"We want it back! Or else we are going to tell the knights a thief took our ball" the man was saddened by the looks of the boys.

"Okay, here's your ball—" the ball wasn't in his pocket. "I forgot… I left the ball in the fountain" the man scratched the back of his head.

"Hmph, what an immature man. Let's go back to the fountain then back to that restaurant to apologize" the boys left the man. The man just looked down.

The sun was already setting. The boys got back to the fountain and searched for the ball. They couldn't find it anywhere.

"Just where did that man left the ball?" Suddenly, a ball hit his head.

"You're looking in the wrong places!" shouted by somebody. It was that man earlier. "Thank you for the tour, boys!" He shouted. Suddenly, a girl with pink hair tugged his clothes.

"Please buy this rose" She said. She was holding a rose, neatly removed of its thorns and a kitten was on her head. The man patted the kitten then her head, took out all of the coins he had and gave it to her in exchange for the rose.

"Keep the change" he said.

"Thank you!" the girl smiled. The man also smiled when suddenly, he was tackled by somebody. It was the pretty waitress.

"PAY YOUR BILL OR DIE!" said the waitress with an evil look.

"I don't have money on me right now so could you please—"

Suddenly, someone shouted.

"Prince Joseph! Prince Joseph! What are you doing to Prince Joseph?!" someone cried.

"THIS FOOL RUN OFF WHILE NOT PAYING FOR HIS MEAL! HE MUST PAY THE CONSEQUENCES OF EAT AND RUN!"

"Did you really do that Prince Joseph?"

"Yes, I did a little prank with some boys. It was fun! Now please could you pay her double the original price and get her off me?"

"Yes! Right Away!" the person in white paid the waitress and she left him off the took. The waitress counted the money then left.

"The sandwich was great by the way! I want to know how you make it and I'll be sure to come back for my dessert again!" Prince Joseph shouted at the waitress. He stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Thanks for the help chief adviser. I thought I was going to be strangled to death"

"Where did you go Prince Joseph? One second, I looked away, and then the next, you disappeared"

"Hahaha I just wanted to take a detour and look for a flower shop. Good thing when that crazy waitress tackled me, I was able to save this rose"

"You had your fun Prince. Now come! We must get you prepared for tonight dinner with the King and Princess of Belzenia!"

"Yes, Yes. Just let me say good bye to my friends. Bye boys!" Joseph waved good bye to the two boys. "Good bye Little—" the pink haired girl suddenly disappeared. Joseph could not believe.

"Come! Prince Joseph! We've got a lot do!" shouted the adviser.

"Coming!" Joseph placed the rose on his left pocket.

This evening, in the castle dining hall of Belzenia. Muzuri was sitting on the short side of the rectangular table. Adjacent to him was Prince Joseph, third prince of Marlon. Though food is already served to them, they are awaiting for the presence of Banica.

"Long time no see, Joseph. How is Marlon doing these past years?" Muzuri said.

"Marlon is getting more prosperous more than ever. Thanks to our great king and queen. How is Belzenia?"

"Belzenia is fine. It is doing well even without a queen. May I know your reason for a sudden visit, prince Joseph?"

"My Queen has sent me in hope of making a relation—" the door suddenly opened. Banica has entered in a fine red dress previously worn by her mother. Joseph stood from his chair and greeted her.

"Long time no see, Princess Banica. I, Prince Joseph Crim of Marlon have come for you" Joseph, while kneeling, said while holding out the rose on its stem, pointing at Banica. Banica gives a stare, takes the rose, smells it, place it beside her ear, then opened her fan and covered her mouth.

"Banica does not know anyone named Joseph" Joseph was shocked by her statement. Banica then walks pass him and sits adjacent to Muzuri and opposite of Joseph. Joseph was still frozen stiff.

"Banica, don't you remember your child hood friend from Marlon? He often visits just to play with you"

"Banica still doesn't remember anyone named Joseph" Muzuri sighed.

"Joseph, why don't we start eating and talk about what you wanted to talk about after?" Joseph stood up and took his sit. After a silence from eating.

"Now, Joseph, about what—"

"Banica, since the day I met you, I've fallen for you. Please Marry me!" Banica was still being served and continued eating, ignoring what Joseph said.

"Banica, did not I tell you to watch your diet? Please control yourself!" Banica ignored and continued chewing on her food.

"Ignore her, Joseph. She becomes oblivious to everything around her when she is eating. Now, I understand you want her hand in marriage, yes? And if I allowed that, it would become the symbol of the relationship between Marlon and Belzenia right? My answer would be… Yes. I allow you to marry Banica"

"Oh! Thank you King Muzuri! I will not let you down!" Joseph excitedly said. A bald butler kept serving food for Banica.

* * *

Because of the Weather we have today, I was able to make time for this chapter. Though I am supposed to be studying instead… I can't help but be more interested in other things than studying.

Next Chapter : Beelzebub's Contract III

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	25. Pink Chocolate

Chapter 22.5.1 – "Pink Chocolate"

"How is it? Do I look beautiful?"

"What are you saying? You always look beautiful even without those ornaments"

"Then don't go"

"Huh? What are you talking about all of the sudden?"

"I overheard from your conversation with your grandparents that you were going abroad to study…"

"Oh… That"

"Please don't go…"

"I'm sorry Kayo…Chirp"

"Chirp? What? No, don't go! Please!"

The image of the brown haired boy faded away in darkness and I was all alone. The pain of something pricking your heart as someone you love very much is about to leave your life. I can't…

The chirping of birds can be heard from over the window.

"Stupid Birds"

I woke up on my bed and was sweating. I panted and panted until my breathing became normal. The sweat I let out soaked my pajama. Why do I always get the same nightmare every single day? I better go ask nurse Clarise about this.

I got out of my bed and removed my pink pajamas and underwear. I opened my closet and grabbed my sailor uniform and underwear. I first wore my white undergarment then my bra. As I was about to lock the front lock, my chest felt tight. Did I grow again? This is the pains of being the envy of everybody. I have to buy a new set of underwear soon. I wore my red skirt then the black uniform. Finally, I tied the red tie on my neck then fixed my hair by putting on a head band.

My house was just a simple two story building with one room on the second floor, one bathroom and one kitchen downstairs. As I head down the stairs, a knock on the door was heard. It must be the milk man. I appreciate how he always drops two bottles of milk on my porch. That's what happens when you're beautiful and popular. I opened the door and grabbed the bottles. I went for the kitchen to prepare some bread and jam. As I opened the jam and let the sweet aroma reach the walls, flies began to reach for it.

"Unwanted guest! Get away from my jam!"

I yelled while fanning the jam with my hand. The flies, because they do not understand English, ignored my warning and called for help. More flies came in from the open window.

"Hmph, I understand your envy. After all, this jam was a gift from a very prestigious farmer"

The flies still ignored my arrogant statement and kept swarming around the jam. I placed some jam on the table and waited for them to approach it. I grabbed two fly swatters and bumped them together on top of the jam bait.

"Seven in one blow huh? Even masters of kung fu would envy my prowess. Hahaha!"

I laughed as the life clinging flies twitched their legs. I grabbed the bread knife, dipped it in the jam and spread the jam on a slice of bread.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for 1st period! A role model shouldn't show tardiness"

I bit on the tip of the slice of bread, grabbed my bag and wore my shoes.

"I'm off to school"

I said, even though I live alone, as I closed the door. I'm lucky to have a house nearby my school, SigmaIotaNu academy, a prestigious school for prestigious people. It was raining though so I opened my umbrella and ran. This cliché scene where I'm late for school, biting on the tip of a slice of bread, running and bumping on your soul mate, I have seen it many times in manga and anime. While I was running, I saw many couples on the way.

I envy them.

In my whole life, this will be the third time I'm about to be late for school. The first time would be in my 3rd year of middle school, where I bumped on my first love.

We were nearing our midterm exams that day. Even though I was supposed to be a role model to every student, I was running late for school. I was reading a romance manga that night before the exams about a tailor who had an unrequited love with a man. It was so romantic even though the man died and left the girl grieving. I forgot to set my alarm clock that day so I grabbed some slice of bread and ran for the school gate.

As I opened the door, the sun happily greeted me with clear skies. I ran as fast as I could and when I was heading for an intersection, I brown haired boy blocked my path. I bumped into him. I was running at full speed so I tackled him too hard. We were lying on the ground; I was on top of him.

I looked at him. He was taller than me. He had semi-long brown hair and is wearing glasses. Looking at his uniform, he must also be attending sigmaiotanu academy. Basing on his height, he must already be in high school.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He said. He had a deep voice.

"Yes. I'm fine…"

As I saw his face, he was blushing. Why? As I looked down, my uniform was hanging. He was peeking at my cleavage.

"PE-PERVERT!"

I covered my uniform then punched him on the face. He was still smirking even though his cheeks were red. His glasses flew from the impact and broke.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Uhm… I have to go now!"

I stood up and ran as fast as I could. Not more than I few steps, I felt pain on my ankle. I bended down and saw my ankle was swelling. Why? Even though I'm a top athlete, this was the first time I became injured.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

The brown haired boy said. He was handsome without his glasses. His chocolate colored eyes that intimidates and at the same time, is charming.

"No, it's nothing…"

I felt a strong pain on my ankle. I couldn't help but painfully moan.

"Nothing my butt. Your ankle looks swollen"

He turned around and bended down.

"Here, let me carry you"

"What? No! Don't you know who I am? I can walk by myself properly. See?..."

What an intense pain. I never felt like this before.

"No, you cannot. Don't be stubborn and let me carry you if you don't want to be late for school. Ms. SigmaIotaNu Middle school Student Council President, Kayo Sodou"

He knows my name? Well of course, with my beauty alone, I expect to be popular throughout the whole country. But this would be my first time showing weakness to others. It would be a shame to my reputation. But I had to choice, I couldn't move my ankle from intense pain anymore. I crawled unto his back. He had a wide back despite being looking thin. He placed his on my thighs then proceeded to carry me.

"You know, you have a well developed body for a middle schooler"

"SHU-SHUT UP! PERVERT!"

"Your thighs too. They're so so-"

We suddenly bumped into a wall. Luckily, he didn't drop me and just staggered.

"Are you stupid? Stop fantasizing and just look at where you're going. You Pedophile"

"Hehe, I'm sorry. It's just that… you broke my glasses so I can't see very well"

"I'm sorry for your glasses. I'll repay you back when we meet again"

"No need. It's cheap so no need to pay me back. Just instruct me the way to your school"

"…okay"

I was already late so there was no need to rush. I directed our way to school. It was so embarrassing. A high school boy was carrying me, the student council president, in such a shameful manner. Many students saw us when we entered through the school gates. Surely, gossip about this will spread like wild fire. I can't hide my embarrassment anymore. I could hear the whole school whispering about as we went through the halls. I quickly directed him to the infirmary.

As he opened the door, unfortunately, the nurse wasn't in. I told him to put me down on the bed.

"Thank you. I'm fine now. Please go back to your class"

"Well, it looks like the nurse isn't around. Who's going to treat your ankle then?"

"I can handle it by myself, thank you very much"

"No you can't. Let me help you patch it up"

"…."

I just sat on the bed, instructing him where to get the medical aids. I also instructed him how to aid my ankle. What an ignorant fellow he is. A student should at least know first aid right?

"There, it' done."

"Thank you… for the help"

"Don't mention it. I better get going now. It's our midterm exam and I'm already late. See you around"

He said while carrying his bag while running off the door.

Wait… how can he go to his school without his glasses?

BUMP

A bumping sound was heard as soon as he closed the door. I could hear a faint apology through the doors then someone running off.

The door opened and someone came in. It was the vice-president.

"President Kayo! Why was "The Clockworker" carrying you on his back?! Are you his girl friend?!"

The VP shouted, as if she couldn't contain her happiness.

"The "Clockworker"? Who's that?"

"Seriously?! You don't know Kiriru Clockworker?! He's like, one of the most famous people in SigmaIotaNu Academy! Not only is he handsome, he's also a genius! TELL ME! Are you two dating?! I won't tell anybody. I promise!"

"He is that famous? I admit he is quiet handsome but a genius? No way. He doesn't even know basic stuff like first aid. Plus, he's also a pervert! And no. We are not dating. I just bumped unto him and I twisted my ankle so he had to carry me here"

"Aww. That's too bad. And I thought you finally had an interest in someone too"

"Anyway, are rumors spreading?"

"Yeah, they are already say you and Kiriru are engaged and he is just waiting for your 18th birthday"

My face was in awe. That rumor is very, very, VERY exaggerated. Now that my reputation as a role model has plummeted, what will I do now?

"We will just have to tell the whole school the truth"

"Yes~"

I rested my head on the pillow and looked outside the window. This rumor will definitely pass by soon.

The Next Day.

During lunch break, some girls approached me and asked:

"President! Is it true that you and Kiriru Clockworker have already done… ecchi things together?"

I was dumbfounded by the question. How did it come to that?!

I rushed towards the roof top, knowing that the VP will be eating there.

I saw her seating on a bench, eating her lunch. I approached her and asked:

"VP, just what did you tell the school about me and Clockworker?!"

"Ah, eh, uhm… I told them that he was a pervert"

"…"

I approached the fence on the edge of the roof. I looked up the sky and said:

"My life is over"

As I cried, knowing my future is now inevitable, I looked down and saw girls swarming on the gate. The VP approached me and asked:

"What's happening over there?"

"I don't care anymore… My life is over"

"OOHH! ITS KIRIRU CLOCKWORKER!"

I was surprised. I looked at the swarming girls, only to see a tall, brown-haired boy in the center. It was definitely Kiriru Clockworker. But what is he doing here?

I ran hurriedly ran for the stairs.

"Going to get your man from a swarm of girls?"

The VP giggled.

"SH-SHUT UP!"

I headed quickly for the school gate. As soon as I was out in the open…

"Ohh! Uhm… excuse me girls… Ms. President! I was looking for you"

As soon as he said this, all of the girls gave me an evil look. Only Kiriru was smiling.

"You girls! Get back to your classes! The bell is about to ring"

I ordered. They obediently followed but I can see some strong gazes from them.

"And you, what are you doing here?"

I looked at his face. It seems his glasses were repaired

"Ah, it seems I dropped my ring while running through the halls"

"And how do you know it was dropped inside the halls?"

"Because when I was outside, my ring was already missing. I was running out of time yesterday so I came back today, hoping it would be in the lost and found section. But then suddenly, girls swarmed me, asking me questions"

"Is that your reason? Fine. We have classes now so you will have to come back after school. I will personally give it to you then"

"Thank you very much! See you later then, Ms. President"

He said with a low voice. He waved good bye then turned his back. What is this feeling I'm having when seeing him go into a distance.

I know what this is… It' love.

I'm starting to also like him. But how can that be? I have researched on this phenomenon called love several times through reading manga and watching anime. I have learned that it is always painful to be in love that I told myself that I will never want to experience this. Yet why?

The bell rang moments later and I headed for my class.

Even though midterms were just few days away and this discussion was very important, I heeded no interest in it. All I thought about is getting rid of this phenomenon called love.

Classes has ended and I still can't think don't have a solution in getting rid of this emotion. I remembered all of the scene in all of my manga but I still can't reach a conclusion.

I looked out the window only to see a swarm of girls again. But I can't see Kiriru anywhere. Why are they swarming then? I wanted to investigate why the girls are swarming.

There was nobody around as I walked through the halls.

Suddenly, I was stolen of my vision. Big hands covered my eyes. An intruder?!

"Guess who?"

I pushed my butt outward then grabbed the hands of the intruder. I pulled them inward, flipping the intruder. I reflexively kicked his body and head. I was blinded by anger and fear.

"Ei! Ms. President! It's me! It's me!"

After hearing this deep voice, I stopped. It took me a while before realizing this voice. It was Kiriru.

"I'm so sorry! It's because you snuck up to me that I reflexively defended myself. It's your fault!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should have known that Ms. President was not only a genius in academics but also in fighting. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you"

After he this, he began bleeding on his head.

"Ah! You're bleeding! Let's get you into the infirmary quickly!"

I held his hand and guided him to the infirmary. It was only then when we got into the infirmary that I realized that I was holding his hand for quite a long time.

"Aahh…"

I took back my hand. The nurse was still not in the infirmary. The room was dark but you could see the sun setting from the window so there was just enough light to see. I searched for all the needed treatment for bleeding. I ordered him to sit down and bow his head. Even though I have no experience, I at least know the procedures.

"Uhmm… You know… your butt really is big when it bump into me earlier"

"…Shut up and let me treat your wound… stupid"

After I finished treating him, there was a long silence between us.

"…I'm going to get your ring in the lost and found section"

Just as I was about to leave, Kiriru grabbed my wrist.

"Wait… I lied. I didn't lose anything"

I was in disclosure. Why did he lie?

"Huh? What? Why?"

"I just… made an excuse… to see you again"

"why?! Why would you do that?"

"Because I like you"

I can't believe those words. Why? Why? I can feel all the blood rushing through my head. I'm sure I'm blushing bloody red right now. Why so suddenly? My mind is going blank.

"I… I…"

I couldn't reveal my feelings. It's just… things are going way too fast. I have to get out of this situation quick.

"I… I'm going to the comfort-"

I forgot. He was grasping on my wrist. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to… because I can't hurt him.

"I want to hear your answer, Kayo"

"It's just too sudden…"

"I can wait"

"…"

"At least let me do this"

He pulled me unto the bed and forced me to sit. He removed his glasses and placed it on the bed. He then came close to me and kissed my forehead. I was just in shock.

"I'll be waiting. Kayo Sudou"

He patted my head and left. It was a few minutes before I came to my senses. What just happened?

* * *

No, I'm not in love. No, I'm not inspired to write because of love. I just wanted to test this kind of writing style. I just finished reading Sword Art Online and I wanted to try out the same writing style. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I'm just too busy.

I can't provide a title for the next chapter because I haven't decided yet.

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	26. First Love

Chapter 22.5.2 – "First Love"

_-Splash-_

_I could hear splashing sounds. I opened my eyes; black angry clouds covered the sky._

_I was lying on the cold, hard ground. I stood up, brushed off the dirt and looked around my surroundings. _

_I saw myself being near a cliff; I looked down only to see the raging waves splashing on the wall. _

_Behind me was a forest that seemed too vast and deep if I entered. _

_I looked up and saw thunderous clouds, clashing every now and then, and sea gulls crying. _

_I looked at the vast ocean that stretched out endlessly. Upon closer inspection, I saw an arc that seemed to be moving. _

_When I squinted my eyes, another arc was forming. It was coming closer. It was diving in and out of the water in a zigzag movement. When it got closer to the cliff, it submerged its whole body into the water._

_I walked towards the edge of the cliff and peeked at the bottom. Small bubbles were coming out of the water._

_In a few moments, bigger bubbles came out until a shadow emerged; the nose of the monster came out. It came out of the water as if it was a bullet. It soared high in the sky until its whole body disappeared into the roaring clouds._

"_Wooh, Déjà vu"_

_Believe it or not, this was the second time I had this dream. Yes, I am aware this is a dream; I am a very rational person. And yet, it all felt real; the sound of the splashing waves, the roaring thunders and the cold breeze. _

_The only scene I remembered from that previous dream was that illogical being. I researched about it, it was called the Serpent, the Snake, the Dragon, the Sea Dragon, the Twin God, the Monster of the Sea, Hellmouth, the Tide Bringer, the Prince Demon of Envy, the Leviathan._

_I kept gazing at the clouds while my mouth was wide open._

_After a while, a voice called me out:_

"_Nice to meet you again, Kayo Sudou"_

_A more irrational being was behind me. I turned around and saw a tall, beautiful woman was standing behind me. She had pinkish-white skin, red-colored eyes, a kimono and an oil-paper umbrella. She was what you would call a Yamato Nadeshiko in Japanese culture aka "the ideal woman"._

_Although in many books, Leviathan is always portrayed as a serpent, but her true form was a fallen angelica._

"_I heard you've got yourself a boy friend. Is that true? I envy you"_

_How does she know about Kiriru? …_

_Oh… I get it. She's just part of my imagination. Of course she would know my own feelings. This is just a dream. Just a dream…_

"_Are you giving me the silent treatment?"_

"…_How do you know my name?"_

"_Oh right. You don't remember about the contract we had"_

"_Contract?"_

"_It's part of the deal that you shouldn't remember about the deal"_

_This woman is talking non-sense. I never made any deal with anyone especially with a woman like her._

"_Then why did you come out here to see me?"_

"_I came here to declare war on you"_

"…"

_I should just probably ignore this woman and wake up already. There's no point in talking with an insane woman._

"_Who are you calling insane? You low life bitch"_

_How? She can read my thoughts?_

"_Of course I can. Your thoughts are my thoughts, dumbass. We share the same kind of envy you know"_

_This is so awkward. I want to wake up soon._

"_You want to wake up? Sure"_

_She walked towards me and pushed me over the cliff. It only took a few seconds for me to touch the water._

"_Smell ya later! Kayo Sudou!"_

Small ya later… what did she mean by that? Just as I was about to splash into the water, my whole body jumped. I have woken up. I could hear birds tweeting winds gusting. The tiny opening from my window let in a ray of sunlight directly on my face. I couldn't open my eyes from the glare of sunlight. I crawled out of my bed and scratched my head. I couldn't remember the dream I had.

I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock.

"5 minutes before class starts…"

DID I FORGET TO SET MY ALARM?! I'm going to be late again! My reputation as a role model must not go lower that it is now! I hurriedly changed into my uniform and didn't bother making breakfast.

"I'm going now!

I said, even though I live alone.

I ran as fast as I could and didn't think about anything. I focused on the road and ran. As I was about to turn on the intersection… there he was again.

-BUMP-

Although I saw the person's face I bumped into for a split second, I already knew who it was. It was Kiriru again. This time, I didn't knock him over… it was as if… he was waiting for me and was ready to defend himself from my tackle…

"Woooh there. What's the rush for Kayo?"

He was holding unto my arms and my head and hands were pressed against his chest. I quickly pushed him aside and tried to escape.

"Hey! Kayo! Where are you going dressed—"

I didn't hear what he said. I couldn't face him; I didn't know what answer to give yet.

As I was about to step on school grounds, the gate was closed and I didn't see a single student outside. It was strange for the gate to be closed. Class must be starting already. I turned around only to see Kiriru following me.

"Why are you following me to school? you idiot!"

I climbed the gate and ran towards my home room which was on the 3rd floor. When I was on the 3rd floor, I peeked outside the nearest window only to see Kiriru climbing the school gate.

"YOU IDIOT!"

I headed for my home room. As I was standing in front of the door, I heaved a sigh of relief and opened the door only to see the class room empty…

Why? Where was everybody? Did I must some announcement of a surprise field trip? Or was class suspended? Why?

I heard footsteps approaching from the stairs. Why is Kiriru following me? It's against school rules for a guest to come inside while class is about to start.

I turned my head to the side. Kiriru was panting.

"You… really… are… the… school's… top… athlete …"

"…Why are you following me to school? You're not allowed here you know…"

"What… are you… talking about?... You're… the first one… who… intruded… on… school grounds… on a… weekend… you know"

Weekend… Today is…

I collapsed when I realized today was Saturday… I face palmed and began regretting the mistake I have made. This was the 3rd time I showed weakness in front of Kiriru. The 2nd one being yesterdays event in the infirmary.

Kiriru was finally able to catch his breath and said:

"What are you thinking… going to school today?"

"…"

I tried to hide my embarrassment by covering my face. What's with this situation? I wanted to avoid Kiriru for at least a month or so… I didn't even last one day!

"Let me guess… you woke up late, freaked out when your alarm didn't ring and rushed when you thought you were going to be late for school again"

"…"

He was dead on. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

He approached me and offered his hand.

"I'm guessing you haven't had breakfast yet. I'll treat you to some pancakes at the pancake house. A lady like you shouldn't miss out on breakfast"

I reached out for his hand. He helped me stand up.

"A gentleman should know that ladies like me only eat fruits and vegetables to stay fit"

"Don't worry. There are also sweets there too"

"Really?!"

Kiriru just smiled. I immediately became embarrassed. I couldn't hold back my happiness knowing I will be able to eat sweets early in the morning.

I just looked at Kiriru. Why didn't I realize from earlier that he wasn't wearing a school uniform? If I had, I wouldn't have embarrassed myself this much. He was wearing casual clothes; a brown checkered polo inside a darker brown vest and brown pants. What is he? A tree trunk? I chuckled at my own joke. But… he looks kind of cool for some reason.

"Why are you chuckling?"

"You really like the color brown don't you?"

"I also like chocolate for your information"

"Why?"

"No reason. I just like it"

"No. I meant, why are you all dressed in brown?"

"Does it suit me?"

"Answer my question first"

"My mother gave it to me as a present. It's my birthday today"

"…"

He just made it more awkward. So basically… I'm going to the pancake house with him… on his birthday… Did he plan it on from the start?

"Any way, we better get going now. I heard they are having a sale on their chocolate strawberry cake up to 10 o'clock only. If we hurry, we might be able to get the last slice. I'll lead the way"

He headed for the stairs. We were going to have a pre-date even though I haven't answered him yet. I could always turn him down now… but…

"Are you coming?"

Should I turn him down or not?

"I'm… I'm coming"

Kiriru smiled and stepped down the stairs. I couldn't take back my words anymore. I followed him and kept a distance.

When we arrived at the pancake house, it was just about a minute to ten. Kiriru approached the counter and said:

"One chocolate strawberry cake and a cup of coffee please"

"Are you two together?"

"Yes"

"Congratulation! You're the first couple of the day! You two will be given two chocolate strawberry cakes for the price of one and one free chocolate strawberry milk shake with a straw especially made for couples! Congratulations!"

What the hell? What's with all of this coincidence? It was as if it was all planned out. He did seem to walk slower. We would have gotten here five minutes earlier if I didn't follow his pace. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall; 10:01o'clock…

We were guided by the waitress on our table and brought out the two slices of cake and the milk shake in the middle. Kiriru sat down and I sat down opposite of him.

-GRUMBLE-

I became embarrassed. That was a loud grumble from my stomach. I really shouldn't skip out on breakfast.

I looked at Kiriru; he was only smiling. He seems to be waiting for me to take the first bite. The strawberry on top is tempting me to eat it. I grabbed the spoon neatly placed beside the dish, scooped up the strawberry with some chocolate icing hanging on the bottom of the spoon. I don't know if I'm just too hungry but the strawberry seems to be sparkling in the morning light. I opened my mouth and ate the strawberry. It tasted delicious.

"Hmm~"

"How is it?"

"It tasted delicious!"

"Good to hear"

I continued to scoop up pieces of chocolate cake. The cake didn't last too long as I plunged myself in happiness.

Kiriru was just observing me. He didn't even begin to eat yet. Both of his elbows were on the table and both of his hands were placed on his cheeks and were smiling. He was enjoying the sight of me eating cake and enjoying it. I blushed red when I thought how ridiculous I looked.

"Want some more?"

"…"

"I'm already fu-"

-Grumble-

"Pfft. You're tummy seems to deny it"

Why? Why do I always present weakness in front of him? I just looked down, hiding my embarrassment.

After a moment of silence, I heard the sound of a dish sliding. Kiriru was handing over his dish to me.

"You can have it. I already ate my breakfast"

"…"

I just looked at the cake while I was biting on the tip of the spoon. Kiriru returned to his previous pose and just smiled.

"No. I had enough already"

"Oh, okay. So I assume you want something to drink now right?"

I looked at the milk shake placed at the center of the table. Two straws were bended into the form of a heart. The icing on top had chocolate letterings on it, spelling "Love". I looked around and saw couples on other tables enjoying their milk shake while staring at each other all lovey dovey. If I and Kiriru were to drink this, wouldn't be considered couples? No! I haven't made up my mind yet!

"I…"

I can't take this anymore. I want to go to bed and curl myself up.

"I… I'm sorry!"  
I stood up and ran for the door.

"Ahh! Kayo! Wait!"

Kiriru stood up but didn't went after me, instead, he went for the waitress and said something.

I ran as fast as I could. I was running in the city streets, reflexively evading passing pedestrians. There was a short cut I could go through to get home faster; it was through the children's park. As I was about to go through a sharp turn, a little girl came by out of nowhere from the park. I couldn't avoid her by side stepping so…

"Haaaa!"

I jumped over the girl; a perfect parabolic jump and an almost perfect landing… There was moss on the concrete that I landed on. I slipped and landed on my butt. The pink-haired little girl just stared at me with astonishment.

"That was amazing big sister!"

I stood up, dusted off the dirt on my butt and approached her.

"Why are you crying?"

"Ahh! Big sister! I can't find my mommy!"

"Where did you last saw her?"

"I was playing on the swings and when I returned to the bench mommy was sitting on, she was gone. Help me find my mommy big sister!"

"Ah, maybe she just went to buy you some juice. Come, let's go back… Uhm…"

"Hyoka! My name's Hyoka! And this many years old!"

She raised her hand. I'm guessing she was five years old. I held her hand and went back to the said bench. As the bench was within sight, we saw a black haired woman crying and a blue haired man standing, comforting her.

"Ahh! Mama! Papa!"

"Ahh! Hyoka! Where on earth did you go to?!"

Hyoka ran off and hugged her Papa's legs.

"That's my line. Where did you go off to without telling your daughter?"

"Ah! Are you the one who found Hyoka? Thank you very much! I just gone off to meet her papa for a minute. When I got back, she was gone. Thank you very much!"

"Ahh what an irresponsible adult. You should be ashame-"

"Kayo! I finally… found you!"

I turned around; It was Kiriru yet again. This time, he was holding unto a lunch box…

"Why… did you… ran off… like that… Kayo?"

"I…"

"Ahh! Kiriru!"

"Ah! Aunt Levy! Uncle Rage! What… are you… doing here?"

"Hyoka wanted to play at the park. Do you know this girl?"

"Ahh, let me introduce to you my friend, Kayo Sudou, Student Council President of SigmaIotaNu Junior high"

"Sudou? As in Kayo Sudou? The genius Kayo Sudou who answered Mothy's Last Theorem?"

"Yes, that Kayo Sudou"

"Are you going out with her?"

Kiriru looked at me. I felt embarrassed and out of place.

"She… is just a friend. You know what they say, birds with the same feathers flock together"

"Ahh~ you're getting cocky little Kiriru~ you too, Ms. Sudou"

The lady gazed at me and smiled then turned back to Kiriru.

"Well, we better get going. It's almost lunch time. Smell ya later Kiriru, Ms. Kayo Sudou"

Smell ya later… what? She sounded like someone from a children's anime or manga or somewhat. They turned around and the blue haired man carried Hyoka and left.

"Bye bye! Big sister Kayo!"

Hyoka waved good bye as she was being carried on her father's shoulders. I waved back then I saw Ms. Levy turning her head around and smiling back. Why do I have a feeling I already met her? Hyoka too… she looks just like… me when I was younger.

As they were out of sight, Kiriru turned to me.

"Ah! Why did you run off like that?"

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"Why… are you… doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I like you"

"…"

"You must be hungry from all the running. Let's have some lunch. I know a great spot here to have picnic. But… it's fine by me if you want to go home already; I'm not stopping you"

Should I just leave? But I don't want to hurt Kiriru's feelings…

"If you want to go, then follow me to my favorite spot. Otherwise, I will be seeing you tomorrow"

Kiriru turned around and walked forward. I reached out my hand, pinched his vest and voiced out something…

"I… want to eat lunch"

Kiriru didn't turn his head around and just kept walking. I just followed him.

Moments later, we encounter a beggar on the side of the path and he had a harmonica on his hand. Kiriru watched as the beggar was being ignored by the people. He approached the beggar and whispered something to his ear. The beggar seemed to be delighted at what he said and stood up. Kiriru stood beside him. People gazed as they saw Kiriru, a pleasant looking man and the beggar, a dirty ragged man.

The beggar started playing hxis harmonica. After a few seconds, Kiriru…

"The first kiss tasted like tears~

Like love in dramas~

As if it was just waiting for the right time, the departure bell-rang~

A chilly winter wind brushed my cheeks~

With a blown breath I rubbed both my hands~

The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted~

Naked boulevard trees twinkle~

I just couldn't say it~

My feelings I kept it down~

This is what I've been deciding on, so~

It's all right~

I won't look back so~

Thank you good bye~

A bitter unrequited love~

If I stop moving now, I might remember our past~

So~

Thank you good bye~

I won't cry and all, so…

The moment I thought that, softly~

Snow began to fall flowingly~

When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared~"

Kiriru's deep voice was… astonishing. All the people applauded and dropped coins into the beggars can. The beggar was full of joy and danced happily. He shook hands with Kiriru overwhelming with happiness. Kiriru approached me and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

What just happened?

* * *

List of References

"..._sea gulls crying." - Umineko no naku koro ni_

_"...The Sea Dragon... Hellmouth... The Tide Bringer... the Leviathan" - Dragon Nest, Paradise Lost, Defence of the Ancients(DOTA)_

_"Smell ya later!" - Gary Oak_

_"Uncle Rage" - Rage=Gear_

_"Hyoka" - Hyouka or Kayo=Hyoka_

_"The first kiss tasted like tears..." - When First Love Ends by Ryo/SuperCell/HatsuneMiku_

And yet again. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you are a Mothy/Akuno-P fan please join our group on Facebook . groups/125982740783575/. That is where I will be announcing new chapters. I hope you continue reading whoever you are and pray that I will not be possessed by Belph.


	27. SigmaIotaNu Academy Halloween Special

Happy Halloween! Sorry for not being able to update my stories… I'm getting so busy with school nowadays. I hope you enjoy reading!  
Here's a fanfic drawing  
Because Fanfic is being stubborn, please delete all the spaces in between and the ( )

t h0 3. d evian ta rt (.com) /f s70 /PRE / f / 2012 / 305 / c / 5 / c50a4ca538d815318cbbaa488ba9 9e31-d5jmovr . jpg

and if you're an Akuno-P fan, please join our facebook group  
ww w .facebo ok (.com) /gr ou ps/12 598 2 74 078 35 75/

* * *

Chapter 23.5 ~ Halloween Special

**Allen ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Student Council Room" ~**

"Let's turn the whole school into a haunted house!"

Is what Kayo proposed.

It has been two months since we first entered the academy and joined the student council. As usual, it is always lively in here whenever we enter. Kayo would always pick a fight with Rilliane while Banica and Margarita would just laze around the room. You would also see Sateriajis outside of the window hitting on girls. Gallerian-sensei would always bring a piggy bank with him into the room and count all the coins it had. He would always count the money again and again and would give off a creepy smile whenever he finishes counting then he would count it again as if he counted it wrong .

I wonder what the members of the student council is thinking right now.

They must all be thinking about their plans for their future.

**Kayo ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Student Council Room" ~**

I am beautiful, this blonde bitch isn't.

I bet she would always have nightmare of not being as gorgeous as me. She would always envy my long silky pink hair, my true blue eyes, my nose, my ears, my glossy pink lips, my pinkish white skin, my super model height, my slender curves, my sexy thighs, my royal feet… basically everything about me. I also bet she envies the air I breathe and the air that comes out. She should be grateful to be able to breathe the same air as I do. In fact, everyone in the world should envy me.

**How is it? Aren't I beautiful?**

**Riliane ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Student Council Room" ~**

This bitch is so annoying. When is the old bag going to die yet? If you're going to die, then die quicker! So I can claim my rightful throne as Student Council President. Maybe I should make Allen kidnap her then be placed into death row for making a fool out of me. Or maybe, I should invite her to my house and make her drink. I've heard that she is a genius in mixed martial arts but if I can make her sober, even she will be helpless. I can order Allen to assassinate her while drunk then throw her body into the river. Yes! A perfect plan!

**Banica ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Student Council Room" ~**

What time is it? Is it lunch time yet? Banica is hungry… Banica wants to eat. Banica craves for chicken, beef, pork, fruits, vegetables… blood. Banica wonders what blood taste like?

Oh look, a lizard on the wall. Banica saw on television a guy named Ursa Grills said that lizards are full of proteins and blood.

God, Banica is hungry. Banica wants to eat. Maybe Banica should catch it and eat it. But Banica doesn't want to spill blood on the table…

Banica must eat… Banica's has tasted every cuisine this world has to offer but Banica is still not satisfied. Banica must taste a flavor only Banica can have…

Banica's finger looks delicious…

**Margarita ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Student Council Room" ~**

ZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZzZz ZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Sateriajis ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Infirmary" ~**

…Sexy baby.

**Clarith ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Infirmary" ~**

Poor Sateriajis-kun, every day he would suffer from Chronic Nasal Bleeding. I do wonder how he is able to retain normal blood levels even though he loses some every day. He must really love orange juice~

**Gallerian ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Student Council Room" ~**

"1994… 1995… 1996… 1997… 1998… 1999… 2000… 2001… 2002… 2003… 2004… 2005… 2006… 2007… 2008… 2009… 2010… 2011… 2012…"

"Gallerian! Are you even listening?!"

"Of course I am! You were talking about Christmas right?"

"… We were talking about Halloween, you greedy idiot. You were counting your money for the hundredth time already. Listen attentively, you greedy bastard"

'Whatever you say, Kayo-kun. 1… 2… 3…"

**Allen ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Student Council Room" ~**

It was now the last week of October. Normally, our school would just have a grand hallow party and the students are encouraged to dress up. But since Kayo's reign as Student Council President, the events were arranged to her liking. Since it's Halloween, she proposed to make the whole school into a haunted house.

"We, the Student Council, will scare the shit of every student"

"How do you even plan to make the whole school into a haunted house within a week?"

"Are you underestimating me, Ms. Lowly Vice President? A simple problem needs a simple solution.

"Hmph… and this solution is?"

"With these~"

Kayo grabbed something from her pocket and showed us a golden card.

"With these, I can turn the whole school into a realistic haunted graveyard in just a day"

"Is that… a credit card? Does it belong to you?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T"

Kayo smirked while holding up the golden card.

"I'm going to assign each one of us a role to play to scare the shit out of the students"

"…and who said I already agreed to your proposal?"

Riliane opposed. As always, she would always oppose Kayo's ideas and give her own idea on what to do.

"I do not want to listen to your complaints, pauper. If you don't agree to my proposal, I'll just have to publicize this picture of you on the school news paper~"

Kayo grabbed a photo from her pocket. It was Riliane's baby picture… butt naked.

"What… How… You wouldn't dare! Allen! Snatch that photo!"

"As you wish"

Since the first day of school when Kayo injured me, I trained myself everyday to be more effective when protecting Rilliane. I also learned that Kayo was a genius at mixed martial arts. They nick named her "The Lonely Magi" because her tricks were simply impossible to do, as if it was magic. I tried my best to quicken my reflexes and be able to evade or parry any attack. Basing on Kayo's personality, she would always try to get the first attack… but not this time. Seeing that Kayo is holding the photo just beside her head, I will try to attack the back her knees, making her stumble. As I reached her side…

"You still have lots to learn, brat"

As I heard her, I didn't understand what she meant. She just stood there, her body was not reacting. But as I reached her side, I tripped; she tripped me with her foot.

"Ha ha ha! Seeing as your servant is as useless as ever, what are you going to do now, princess of the paupers?"

"Do not underestimate my servant, you geezer"

"What did you just call…"

As Riliane distracted her, I got up and took the opportunity. I was able to snatch the photo.

"Tsk…"

"Very good Allen, Now burn it"

"As you will"

"That's too bad… because I've got one more right here~"

Kayo showed us a copy of the photo.

"If you're planning on snatching this one too, I advise you to give up already because I have multiple copies of it, begging me to be used as black mail"

As Rilliane's twin, I can sense her overflowing anger for Kayo. If this keeps up…

"…I accept your proposal. But too bad, for you to go as far as to use black mail on me, you will not be able to see the light of tomorrow again."

"Oh don't worry~ I just recorded what you said right now"

Kayo showed us a voice recorder. What in heaven's sake is she carrying around in her pocket? On her one hand, she was carrying a golden card, a photo and a voice recorder. She just gave off an evil smile to the black mailed Rilliane. What should I do…

I waited for Rilliane's next order to snatch the voice recorder but just walked out of the room. I followed her.

**Allen ~SigmaIotaNu Academy's "School Gate" ~**

On the day of the Halloween party, the whole school was closed as it was under construction. It was finished by evening, when the moon was at its brightest.

We were riding a limousine on our way to school. As we got there, I opened up the door for Rilliane as she got off. She was wearing her elegant yellow-black night gown and I was just wearing my usual servant uniform. She said a princess doesn't have to lower herself to a peasant's custom.

There were tons of students standing outside if the school gate, staring at the school's scenery. Whispers like "You go first", "No! You go first" could be heard. The school yard was covered in mist and grave stones; the line of cherry blossoms at supposedly greeted us were replaced with dead trees. The school's emblem that was supposed to be placed near the top of the front building was replaced with a giant clock. There was a dark figure of a giant tree behind the school… I don't know if it's just my imagination but I can somewhat see a face on the dark figure. A total make over.

"How much did Kayo spend… No, how is this even possible?"

On my right, I could hear sounds of crying. I saw a ladder beside a dead tree and a rope tied on the branch… and a very familiar image standing on the ladder; Gallerian-sensei.

"My Golden Credit Card *Sob* GONE! *Sob* Michelle! *Sob* Wait for me!"

As I realized what he was about to do, Rilliane already stepped foot into the grave yard. I immediately followed her.

I was able to catch up with her because she stopped when the mist got to thick.

"Allen, I can't see a thing. Blow away the mist"

"Yes, my princess"

I removed my servant vest and tried to fan away the mist in front of Rilliane. I led the way while fanning the mist. After a while, the mist didn't clear out but only got thicker. Also… Rilliane was gone too.

"Rilliane! Where are you?!"

I ran aimlessly into the mist, shouting and looking for Rilliane. I stumbled upon some gravestones that had letters written on it. I didn't bother reading the as I should prioritize Rilliane's whereabouts first.

After some time, I tripped on a grave stone. What shocked me was what was written on it.

"Allexiel D'Austriche 1998-2012"

Is what was written. This has got to be a practical joke made by Kayo. I turned my back and wanted to continue on but…

"Intruder"

Is what the woman with a red gown and a black veil in front of me said. The figure was somewhat similar… I think it's…

**Allen ~SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Class Room" ~**

It was dark. My eyes were blind folded, mouth was covered up and my hands and feet were tied up. Where am I? All I remember was a woman in a red gown was in front of me then I passed out.

"The court is now in session"

A familiar voice. I think its Michaela's voice… but her tone is different. Maybe it's Margarita? I rarely am able to hear her voice for she's always asleep.

"The trial for the final judgment against Allen Avadonia will now progress. The defendant, Allen Avadonia, has been accused of malicious intent, rape and incest"

Incest?! Is what I wanted to say out loud. I would never…

"Quiet you! Stop babbling or I will have your head right here, right now. Would the witness speak their testimony"

"Yes… It was a Friday night. The whole mansion was in darkness. Allen won't answer my calls so I had to get water in the kitchen by myself. As I opened the fridge, there was a pitcher of orange juice inside. I helped myself to some but as I drank directly from the pitcher, some juice spilled on my pajama. I headed for the laundry room to bleach the stain…"

Who in heaven's sake would use bleach for a juice stain? The voice was deep and seemed to be masked. But even so, I already know it was Rilliane speaking.

"As I got to the laundry room, there was light coming from the slightly opened door of the laundry room. I took a peek inside and saw… and saw… Allen holding my panty with a creepy face on!"

…What? I never did such things!... Well, I probably did it once or twice though but I never would have thought Rilliane would caught me in the act in the laundry room.

I tried to reason out but my words only came out as nonsense because of the cover on my mouth.

"Silence you fool! You're not just a lowly servant, you're a perverted, sick, panty sniffing, lowly servant! What is the juror's verdict?"

"GUILTY!"

Two… three… four people said guilty. The voice that was standing out was Kayo's voice. I wonder how many people are in this room?

"As punishment, the accused shall be sent to the Gula and Luxuria room respectively. Finally, he will be sent to the Superbia room for the final punishment. Case Closed"

A bang of a hammer was heard. Where were they taking me? The Gula Room? I remember Gula was latin for Gluttony. What are they going to do to me there? Make me eat till I get fat?

"This is going to be fun Allen the Sicko~"

Kayo's voice again. I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

**Allen ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Canteen" ~**

It was still dark but I didn't have a blind fold on anymore. There was a speck of light in front of me; a single candle on a stick was lit. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw myself sitting on a chair, my hands were tied behind the chair and my feet were tied together. A long red clothe covered table was in front of me, bones on dishes and blood stains. There were also bones on the ground but what most was disturbing… was the human skull served right in front of me. I wanted to vomit as I got the smell of the room.

After a while, I heard someone eating right across the table. It was the woman in the red gown.

"Hey! What is the meaning to this? Who are you? What happened to Rilliane? Untie me this instant!"

"Dew knot spik to Vanika ven Vanika ish iting"

"Banica! You idiot! I told you not to speak in third person! You ruined everything!"

Kayo's voice. Her voice seems to be coming from school's announcing speakers.

"Ice sed dew know spik to Vanika ven Vanika ish iting"

"Whatever! Just get on with the punishment already!"

"Banica! So it's you! Where's Rilliane? Is she safe?"

"…"

She just ignored me and continued to eat. After a while, she stood up and grabbed the two plates in front of her. She brought the two plates and placed them in front of me with the skull in the middle. She then removed the covers of the plates.

"Trick or Treat Allen. Choose Trick and you will get this bowl full of candies. Choose Treat and I will feed to you this banana"

This has got to be some kind of trick. If Kayo devised this plan, she would probably make me eat all the candies in the bowl at once. But what about the banana? She wouldn't shove the banana right down my throat right? Banica has food etiquette; she wouldn't do anything to disgrace the food in front of her.

"Then… I choose Treat"

Banica smiled and proceeded to grab the banana and peeled half of its skin.

"Please open Allen's mouth and stick out Allen's tongue"

I followed what she said. The tip of the banana touched my tongue and moved up and down. It left a trail of syrup as it gone through my tongue. When Banica removed the banana, I tasted the syrup that was left behind; it was chocolate syrup.

"Now, would Allen also close his eyes?"

I also closed my eyes and waited for the banana's tip again. It touched the tip of my tongue but it had a rough feeling. It went up my tongue and into my mouth. It was already too when I realized… the unpeeled part of the banana was shoved into my throat. I opened my eyes and saw Banica's eyes. She was like in a trance; she had an evil smirk on her face. I was about to gag as the banana touched my uvula. I remembered reading something in the internet that when you push down your thumb with your own fingers on the same hand, your gag reflex doesn't work anymore.

I kept myself calm and squeezed down my thumb. I didn't feel the urge to gag anymore. Now, I still kept calm and tried to breathe through my nose.

"Hmm… Allen's not struggling anymore"

"Banica! The servant is suppressing his gag reflex! Prevent him from squeezing his thumb!"

Kayo again.

"Banica does not understand. Banica is hungry again. Banica wants to eat the banana"

"…Fine. Hurry up and bring him to the Luxuria room already"

I calmed down. I became relieved when I heard what Banica said. She didn't remove the banana but instead started eating the peeled part. I panicked when she was about to reach the middle part. I thought she would stop but…

She started sucking the banana while our lips were touching. She didn't just suck the banana but the air in my lungs too. I passed out as Banica endlessly suck the air.

**Allen ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Comfort Room" ~**

Now where am I? All I could see was myself, sitting on a chair. I was in the comfort room… No, this isn't the public comfort room, this was Sateriajis's private comfort room. The whole room was surrounded by mirrors. There was one bath tub and one toilet seat which is where I'm sitting on right now. My hands and feet were still tied.

I remember Margarita saying the next was the Luxuria room. Luxuria is… latin for Lust I think. Seeing myself in Sateriajis's private room, I wonder how I will be punished?

"Welcome to this night of madness, lowly servant. Consider yourself lucky to be able to enter my private room. I honestly wanted Rilliane-chan to enter here instead of you"

Sateriajis entered the room. He was in a… weird costume. He was like a duke from olden times. Beside him was a green-haired girl… wait… she looks like my classmate.

"I see you have set your eyes on Gumina. She is my child hood friend Gumina Glassred. I advise you not to stare for too long"

Gumina was wearing a peach Lolita dress. For somewhat reason, she seems to be hypnotized.

"Well, let's get started. Trick or Treat Allen. Choose Trick and Gumina will give you a massage. Choose Treat and I, as much as I hate to do so, will personally give you a massage."

"and if choose neither?"

"Then this picture of Rilliane will spread throughout the internet~ we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Kayo's voice again from the announcing room. Damn her for black mailing Rilliane.

"I choose… Trick then"

"Tsk. Be grateful brat. Gumina, give him a massage he will never forget"

Gumina walked behind me and proceeded to massage both my temple. She was surprisingly good with her hands. All the stress I accumulated seems to fade away. She then went down below my ear. I could feel her breathe behind my ears as she continued to massage my dokko.

I felt sleepy all of the sudden. As my eyes felt heavy, I saw Gumina in front of me. She touched and applied force on the area just below my neck. Even with little force on my hichu, I became wide awake. She suddenly gave me sharp pain on my trachea.

She unbuttoned my polo and loosened my belt. She slid her finger down my chest to my hips then continued to lick the trace made by her finger. Her face was already near my lower extremities. She stared for a while before saying:

"Do you want me to do it?"

"…"

What in hell is this situation I have gotten myself into? Though she had an innocent face, she had a mysterious atmosphere around her.

"You should only do it… with the person you love"

She just stared at me in awe. She then blurted out a laugh then smiled. She then stood up and faced Sateriajis.

"I want to do it"

"W-w-what are you saying G-G-Gumina? You know I want to preserve you until we get married"

"But you do it with others. Why not with me?"

"Because…"

Sateriajis turns around and runs away. Gumina followed her. When Gumina went out of the room, a familiar figure was standing behind the door.

"Tsk. I was hoping for her to bite off your manliness. It can't be helped then. Unto the last room! The Superbia room!"

It was Kayo. I don't know if she dyed her hair black or that long black wig is just way too realistic, as if it was like magic. She was wearing a blue robe, a long pipe on her hand and a monocle. As she approached me, she immediately gave me a punch on my stomach.

"I always wanted to do that. Come, follow me to your final destination"

"How in hell am I going to walk with my feet tied like these?"

"It's your problem. If you aren't able to follow me within five minutes, the brat's picture will go world wide"

That threat again. I have no choice but to hope my way through. As I stood up, I tried to hop forward.

"Kyyyaaa"

Unfortunately, I stumbled… on Kayo… face first.

I saw myself in Kayo's eyes. My forehead hit her forehead, my nose touching the side of her nose and my lips, touching hers.

"GET OFF OF ME! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY LIPS?! YOU PERVERT HENTAI SICKO SERVANT OF THE WORMS!"

Kayo shoved me off and wiped off her lips.

"I'm going to kill you"

**Allen ~SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Roof top" ~**

Kayo dragged my hair all the way to the roof top. I got bruises all over my chin and face from her recklessness. As I gazed upon the scenery, I saw a guillotine on a stage right in front of me. Riliane was standing next to the guillotine.

"You have been a bad servant, Allen"

Kayo placed my head and hands on the scaffold. Normally, my head should be facing downwards but Kayo placed me facing upwards. I could see the stars of the night, Rilliane holding the string to the guillotine, Kayo's disgusted face and the sharp guillotine.

"You aren't really going to release that string, right?"

"Then for what reason am I holding this string if no one is on the scaffold?"

"Only death awaits to pervert like you"

"It's about a minute to 12. When the bell rings three times, your head will fall, pervert"

"Any last words, panty sniffer?"

"1…"

"2…"

"I-I-I"

"Too late~"

I saw the guillotine fast approaching my neck. I should at least give a last impression.

"**Ara~ its midnight snack time~"**

Farewell, my dear beloved Rilliane! If I could be reborn, I wish I wouldn't be stuck in a Clock Work Doll's womb.

**Allen ~SigmaIotaNu Academy "Infirmary" ~**

White. All I could see is white. Is this heaven? The white light in front of me was accompanied with some green colors. The green color reminded me of Michaela. Is she also in heaven too?

"Allen-kun~"

"Wake up, Allen-kun~"

Two red dots appeared on the center of the white light…What?

As I adjusted my eyes, I saw… Nurse Clarith and Michaela, half of their faces were burned.

"ZOMBIES!"

"Calm down Allen-kun! It's just make up"

"Oh… Why am I still alive?"

"Huh? Why would you die?"

"My head got chopped off by a guillotine"

"What? No. That guillotine was a contraption. Whenever it hits the scaffold, it contracts itself. You passed out as soon as the guillotine hit the scaffold. But there was no harm done~"

"Thank God. Where's Rilliane?"

"She's with the others enjoying the Halloween party. You should go to her, she must be getting lonely"

"Okay. Thank you for taking care of me"

"But before you go—"

Michaela brushed off the hair on my forehead then kissed it and placing a bandage on it.

"Pain Pain go away~ You have a large bruise on your forehead. Did you hit something hard?"

I blushed. The bruise was probably when I accidently jumped on Kayo.

"Thank you. I'm leaving"

"Have Fun~"

Michaela and nurse Clarith smiled. It was kind of creepy with that kind of makeup.

**Allen ~ SigmaIotaNu Academy's "Halloween Party • Gym" ~**

As I got to the party, I saw out of this world costumes; it was like people from a history book time travelled and gathered here. Everyone was dancing.

I saw Rilliane standing on the side lines and approached her.

"Allen, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. Uhmm… can this lowly servant dance with the lovely princess?"

"Hmph. Be grateful I'm bored right now"

I smiled and offered my hand. We danced our way to the crowd.

I saw Kayo dancing with a brown haired guy, Sateriajis with Gumina, Banica with a bottle of sake, Margarita with a Hachune doll and Gallerian-sensei with… a bucket of ice cream.

This night… this Halloween night, was the weirdest night I have experience. Yet.


	28. Christmas Chapter

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all~

* * *

**Christmas Chapter "Judgement of Christmas"**

**Γ**** Gallerian ~Marlon Mansion's "Study" ~**

"The wind's getting chilly lately. I better get myself some hot chocolate before checking these papers."

It's the peak of December and you know what that means? Time to let the dogs out!

Everyday is the same. People come by and sing caroling songs, expecting to be given money. What a scam. Do you expect me to give them even a single cent for just singing? HELL NO.

As I sip some hot chocolate, I took a peek at the news paper.

"2 days before Christmas!" it says.

Christmas day is the world's most renowned scam. You spend MONEY and give it as GIFTS. And what do you get in return? Nothing. No beneficiary, no interest, nothing. But I have to admit it, whoever thought of this idea is a genuine scammer. You get to receive stuff, FOR FREE and they don't expect to a return of favor.

I checked the exam papers and other school work needed to be done when someone suddenly came in.

"Father, someone is singing caroling songs outside. Can I give them some money? Her voice is so beautiful"

"What?! What happened to the guard dogs?!"

"They—"

I stood up and went for the front door.

"Ah! Father!"

As I got near the entrance, the singing got louder. There was only one singing voice and it was very familiar. When I arrived, I immediately opened the door.

"Envy through the world~… Oh, hello there, Gallerian."

"Kayo! What are you doing here? What happened to my guard dogs?"

"Oh these pups? They were so cute, I could cuddle them."

I saw the guard dogs sitting next to Kayo and being very obedient. Impossible! I got these dogs directly from the special forces of the military! They should only obey me and my daughter. How did Kayo…

"Gallerian, we will have a Christmas party here, in your mansion"

"Why all of the sudden…"

"Because you seem lonely, celebrating Christmas with just your daughter."

"…No. Absolutely not. The only gift I plan to give is to my daughter. This has happened for-"

"Father, is she the one who was singing outside?"

My daughter, who was on a wheel chair, was behind me. The guard dogs immediately came inside and clung unto her.

"Ah! Nice to meet you Gallerian's Daughter-san~

"Good Evening. Your voice was beautiful. Do you know her, father?"

"Uhm- Yeah! She is just a student from the school I work from. She was just about to lea-"

"Daughter-san~ you really do like one of my underlings. What's your name?"

"My name is…"

"Kayo, my daughter is not your underling…"

"Father, I'm having a conversation with Kayo-san. Please wait for your turn"

"Tsk"

I heard Kayo snicker when my daughter said that.

"Pffft. Anyway, daughter-san, I was just talking to your father about the Christmas party we were going to have here in your house."

"Really father?! We're going to have a Christmas party here?"

"What? No! I haven't agreed…"

"Please father! Every Christmas, it's just you and me celebrating it. I don't have friends because you don't let me go outside or attend school. The only friends I have are the stuff toys you give me and the plants I water in our miniature garden."

"You're pretty harsh on your daughter aren't you, Gallerian?"

"Shut up! Don't tell me what is best for my daughter! Leave, now!"

"But…"

"No buts. C'mon, let's head back inside. It's chilly outside. Goodbye, Kayo-kun"

I let the dogs out and closed the door. I pushed the handles on my daughter's wheel chair and led her back to her room.

"Father, when are you going to let me have some real friends?"

"You can have real friends anytime my dear. I just don't want you to befriend someone like Kayo."

"But why?"

"Let's just say she is an Evillious girl"

"What does Evillious mean-"

As we arrive at her room and went inside, just before my daughter could finish her sentence, I locked her up, not giving an answer.

"Geez, Father…"

"Good night my one and only daughter"

I headed back to the study room.

**Σ Kayo ~ Marlon Mansion "Miniature Garden" ~**

That greedy bastard, not even letting me in and offer some hot chocolate or something. Dammit Gallerian, I'm freezing here! As I stood frozen in front of the mansion, a guard dog came to me. It had a note stuck on top of its nose.

"Please meet me in the miniature garden behind our mansion"

The name on the bottom was smudged off but I knew it came from Gallerian's daughter because this was the dog that clung on her.

Because the dogs were loyal, they didn't bark at me at all but instead just barked at the people who attempted to sing caroling songs. A walked around the mansion until I saw a beautiful lighted garden at the back. It was full of Christmas decorations. I knew Gallerian weren't the type to just spend needlessly so I assumed it was decorated by her daughter.

As I waited in the garden, a pink scarf fell on my head. I looked up only to see Gallerian's daughter waving at me. She was signaling me to come up to her room and to remain silent. I saw light coming out from the other window. That must be where Gallerian is. Fortunately, there was a grape vine trellis on the wall. How stupid of Gallerian, making a ladder for burglars. As I got on the 2nd floor window, I got in and warmed myself up. I felt like Romeo coming for Juliet.

"Good Evening again Kayo-san. Plea warm yourself up with the scarf and would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Good Evening to you too and yes, please and thank you."

Her room was grand like it was made for a princess; a grand bed, a grand closet full of grand clothes, everything is grand.

"You sure are spoiled"

"Yes. My father likes to spoil me with expensive things. I can't deny him when it makes him feel happy. Here's your hot chocolate, Kayo-san"

She handed me an expensive looking tea cup on a saucer. The smell alone makes my body hot. This must be imported chocolate.

As I sip and became warm, I asked her:

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About the Christmas party you and father discussed about."

"What about it?"

"I want to do it here"

"How can you get your father's permission?"

"Father will do anything I want for as long as it's for the good of me."

"Hoho you really are a spoiled bra- I mean, child. Go on~"

Gallerian's daughter plotted with me to have a Christmas party in their mansion. Despite how she looks, she is very clever, unlike her father. I wonder where her mother is?

**Γ**** Gallerian ~Marlon Mansion's "Kitchen" ~**

One day before Christmas. I heard a lot of barking and screaming last night. Yup, life is good. And this warm coffee right in the morning made by my cute daughter makes it all worthwhile.

You may ask, even though my daughter is crippled, why do I let her do house work? Because I don't trust maids. Even though she can't walk, she is very good when it comes to cooking and gardening. How is the cleanliness of our mansion maintained? It is because of yours truly. What? Did you think I was just a lowly bastard who loves money? I may love "dirty" money but I hate dirty places.

"Here's your breakfast father~"

"Ahh, two soft-boiled eggs, two strips of bacon and a cup of ice cream, my favorite!"

Although you would expect me to eat luxurious food, I don't. It's a waste of money. It's also bad for your health. So my daughter grows organic fruits and vegetables in our beautifully decorated garden. I also keep some poultry but not live stock like pigs and cows; only chicken because believe it or not, there is such a thing as Chicken flavored ice cream. Yum yum!

Before I knew it, my daughter was already finished with the dishes. She came up to me.

"Father, about tomorrows Christmas party…"

"…Do you want us to spend it outside?"

"What? No… I… want it to be here, in the living room. So I want it decorated as much possible like a Christmas tree, some Christmas socks, a mistletoe, etc. and some random gifts…"

"…"

Why would she suddenly want to that? This was the first time she ever looked forward to Christmas.

"OK, we will stop by the mall later"

"Yey~"

This was the first I saw her smile like that… just like her mother's… After her mother's death, she never smiled like that again. What's gotten into her?

**Γ**** Gallerian ~Mall ~**

In the afternoon, we rode my car went for the shopping mall. As we window shopped and because I was pushing the handles of her wheelchair, I noticed she kept looking at a list she had with her.

"Why do you have a list with you?"

"Ahh, ehh, this are all the things I want you to buy me."

"Let me see… Hmm, this hand writing looks familiar…"

"What are you talking about father? This was always my handwriting…"

"Then… why do you need a green sleep mask, a pink kimono, a green robin feather pen, a purple dagger, a white ribbon, a yellow coated green onion, red wine and… a yellow whetstone?"

"…I want to try new stuff father. I read a lot of things in our library and this things interest me. I also want them wrapped up individually"

"…what's the use of wrapping them up if you already know what you are going to get?"

"It's the spirit of Christmas. We could at least do it the traditional way."

"…Daughter, you have the strangest ideas… just like your mother. C'mon, let's grab a bite first before shopping"

"OK~"

Although I wanted to eat at some fancy restaurant, my daughter suggested we eat at a commoner's restaurant aka a fast food restaurant… What's gotten in my daughter lately? Well, it's fine. She looks happy so I'll go along with it.

I sat on a vacant table for two and waited as my daughter wanted to wait in line and order our food. I can see people staring at her. There's no doubt about it though, she is dressed like a doll. Of course people would set their eyes at my daughter. As she finished ordering, I can see the troubled face of the cashier. They would wonder how she would be able to move her chair while carrying food so the cashier ordered someone to help her. When they arrived at this table, I can sense the evil glares of the people and their whispers.

"Is he her father?"

"What a bad father, letting her crippled daughter order food for him"

This is why I hate commoners. Their judgment is flawed; one sided judgment. Suddenly, some woman came up to me.

"Are you the father of this girl?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Letting your daughter do the work"

"I don't want to hear-"

Suddenly, my daughter cut me off.

"Lady, please don't hastily judge things one sidedly. In your perspective, my father seem to be a heartless man letting me do the work but in truth, it was I who wanted to do it and my father just let me do what I please."

"I… I still think it's wrong for a father to let her disabled daughter do it…"

"If it disturbs you that much, then we will leave. C'mon father, I'll the order the food as take out and let's eat somewhere else."

My daughter right now has the same confidence as her mother. She looks just like to be exact, minus the wheel chair and green hair.

As it seems that people are disturbed wherever we eat so we went shopping first. It took us all afternoon before we could finish. All of the things we bought will be delivered in the evening including the gigantic Christmas tree.

There was a giant open air fountain in the middle of the mall. The water patterns that flowed showed an image of a Christmas tree. The green, yellow and red lighting made it even better. The hamburger and fries my daughter bought got all cold but since it's from her, it doesn't matter.

"Wait here father, I'll go get some hot coffee."

My daughter rolled her way to the coffee vending machine and fetch me some black coffee.

"Here you go father."

I blew the coffee and sipped a little. Even though we went around the mall for the whole afternoon, she doesn't seem to be getting tired. In fact, she seems happier than before. I wonder why?

"Father, it's the evening before Christmas. Let's rest for a while before going home."

My daughter smiled as she sipped the hot chocolate she also bought. I can't take it anymore. I stood up and kneeled in front of her.

"Daughter, why are you so happy?"

"Because… I'm thankful to have such a loving father. I'm thankful for all the things you give me and trying to be a father and mother role at the same time. I'm thankful for being alive"

I cried. Those were the exact last words of her mother after the incident. I hugged her and cried. After a moment, a snowflake fell on me.

"Ah! Father, it's snowing!"

"You're right. I should buy you some earmuffs. And we better get home soon. The delivery truck might come anytime soon."

"OK~"

We rode our way home and as we got there, the guard dogs were already barking at the delivery men.

My daughter calmed the dogs and I instructed the delivery men where to put the Christmas tree and all other decorations. It took them till midnight to set up the gigantic tree in the garden. When they finished, I didn't even consider giving them a tip. They looked mad but my daughter just thanked them and gave them a smile. They went off with happy smiles… Bastards.

As we looked up the gigantic tree decorated with lots of light and stuff, my daughter's fatigue finally overcome her. I carried her over to her room and gave a good night kiss on her fore head. The last time I did that was when my wife encouraged me to do so.

**Γ**** Gallerian ~ "Park" ~**

The next morning, my daughter invited me to walk the dogs. This was a first. We only had two guard dogs so each of us handled one. The last time I went to the park was when my daughter was still just a baby. With my wife, we were just strolling around looking at birds, skipping rocks in the pond, feeding the ducks and having a picnic. Those were happy times.

My daughter was carrying a lunchbox. She said we had to have picnic here at lunch then stroll other places the whole afternoon. She must want to preserve our garden's scenery for the evening.

"Father, I want to skip some rocks."

"OK, We'll need to find one that skips a lot; a flat one"

I searched around and saw the perfect flat stone. I remembered my childhood days, I was always teased for having a weak, uncontrollable arm but not today. I smashed a lot of gavel during my time in law school. I positioned myself beside the lake and posed my throwing style. I wish for my daughter to see how awesome her father is.

I took a look at my daughter… and she was playing the dog.

I dropped and immediately became depressed.

"Father, what are you doing lying there? Aren't you going to skip rocks?"

That's because you weren't watching! I regained confidence and assumed my stance. I can feel it, this is going to skip a million times!

As I threw the rock in sideways, allowing it to have spin potential…

It sunk… without even skipping once.

"You suck at this, father."

I became more depressed. Wait… where have I heard these lines before?

The guard dog fetched my daughter a blunt stone. That stone isn't going to skip, it's too round.

My daughter, even without some potential force, was able to skip it five to eight times… Déjà vu… I remember… this exactly happened on our first date. Michelle… I want to see right now.

"See father, I was able to skip it eight times!"

I just went up to her, patted her head and smiled.

"Good for you"

It was already lunch time. We found a great picnic spot just below the cherry blossoms. Surprisingly, there weren't many people around. Or maybe because the guard dogs scared them off.

Our picnic was composed of some sandwiches, some meat for the dogs and ice cream. There always have to be ice cream. Whenever I have ice cream, I always have to use the spoon my mother gave me. It was a big spoon and I always have to use it with me whenever there is ice cream. You can say it was my good luck charm throughout my life.

**Γ**** Gallerian ~Marlon Mansion ~**

We did a lot of things and before we knew it, it was already evening. As we came home, what was odd was… the house lights were on and the main gate was also unlocked. Are we being robbed?! I hurriedly released the guard dogs in search for the robbers.

"Father! Wait…!"

"Ooouuuuccch!"

A scream was heard in the garden. I immediately went for where the scream was.

"…Sateriajis-kun?!"

"Hey there Galleria-sensei, could you please get the dogs off my leg? I'm painfully bleeding like only the hellish yard master knows here."

I ordered the dogs to stand guard then continued to question Mr. Venomania.

"What are you doing here?! Are you robbing us?"

"Before that, please take me to nurse Clarith who's inside the mansion. I'm dying here you know."

"Nurse Clarith is inside?! Why?!"

I hurriedly went inside.

"Gallerian-sensei! My leg!"

I went for the living room and immediately saw… girls, including my daughter, in santa out fits.

"What a mad time~ it's the wrong time~ to kill the night away~"

…Kayo, Margarita, Rilliane, Nurse Clarith, Michaela and… my daughter, who was in the middle, were wearing santa out fits.

"Merry Christmas Gallerian-sensei~"

"What… How…"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, you greedy… man. If you're wondering how we got in, it was all thanks to your daughter here. She planned it all out."

"…Is that true?"

"Merry Christmas father! The reason why I wanted to take out the dogs for a walk was for Kayo-san and the others to prepare this feast"

"She is a clever girl indeed."

"But… when did you two become friends?"

"A few days ago when you selfishly lock me out."

"…I don't understand"

"Hohoho!"

Suddenly, a mischievous silhouette came out. It was Banica-kun in a santa out fit too.

"Good Evening my children! I, Julia Abelard, have brought you gifts from my gift factory!"

"…Julia Abelard?"

I don't know why but I an ominous feeling when I heard that. Her attitude wasn't like Banica-kun at all. It was like she was a totally different person.

"First gift is… for Sateriajis-kun. Where is he?"

"Oh yeah. Nurse Clarith, Sateriajis-kun is bleeding outside."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"…Next off is… for Banica-chan~ does anybody know where Banica-chan is?"

"…."

"She must be in the buffet already. Next is… for Rilliane-chan~ Here ya go~"

She continued to give out gifts. Surprisingly, everyone, excluding myself, was given gifts.

What the surprise was… the gifts I bought were the ones being distributed… I knew I've seen those hand writings, it was Kayo's… Again, I was needlessly made to spend things for others… Kayo was the true mastermind…

Sateriajis-kun got the green sleeping mask.

Banica-kun got the pink kimono

Rilliane-kun got a green robin feather pen. Unexpectedly, she is writing her own story. How did Kayo knew about that?

Allen-kun got the purple dagger. Apparently, it was small and easy to carry around. He said he always wanted something for self-defense.

Margarita-kun got the white ribbon. When she wore it to tie her hair, it was unexpectedly cute. But it would be cuter if my daughter wore it.

Nurse Michaela and Nurse Clarith got the yellow coated green onion and the red wine, respectively. I never would have thought nurse Clarith would drink and… what the hell is the green onion for? Is she going to swing it up and down and sing Ievan Polka?

Finally, Kayo-kun got the yellow whetstone… I never really understood why we bought a whetstone but now that I know it is to be given to Kayo-kun…

"Thank you for waiting everyone! Dinner Time!~"

Allen-kun burst from the dining hall. The table was filled with food. We all sat down and began to eat.

But before I sat down, my daughter called for me.

"Father, thank you for not spoiling the fun and letting your students have a Christmas party here. I love you"

My heart jumped. This was the first my daughter said she loved me. She then began to place herself beside the table. I sat at the center chair and raised my glass.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone! Please don't forget to pay your bill for the food you are about to eat and the gift you just receive~ Cheers!"

"…."

"What a cheapskate…"

"Father, you idiot!"


	29. Zebub's Contract III

**Chapter 23 – "Zebub's Contract III" "Akujiki no Musume"**

_Food is the fuel of the soul._

_Although there is always a limit_

_to which one can sustain,_

_there will always be some_

_who avariciously consume._

_One spark of evil desire_

_Will engulf one filled with_

_Gluttonous fuel._

**Muzuri ~ Beelzenia Empire's "Castle" ~**

Banica will get married with Marlon's 3rd prince, Joseph as soon as Banica turns 16. I have already educated her into being a refined lady but I still cannot control her eating habits. I should ask Joseph to try break her eating habits.

For now, I must announce to the whole of Beelzenia that alliance made by Beelzenia and Marlon.

"Zebub, has the people of Beelzenia gathered in front of the castle?"

"Yes, my lord"

I do not know anything about Zebub's past. He was already here when I came into power. Basing on his butler skills, I think he has been serving the royal family since the previous king. Though sometimes he has an irritating attitude, he is very well versed in everything; language, literature, culinary and especially, archery.

Once, he showed his skills by placing an apple on Banica's head and promising to get the worm inside. We were surprised that he knew there was a worm inside even though it looks perfectly normal. As I warned him that if anything would happen to Banica… he took distance and aimed his bow and arrow almost effortlessly. I was sure the arrow was about to hit Banica's forehead but at the next second, we saw a hole in the apple and the arrow hit a tree behind Banica, piercing a worm.

Banica did not become afraid but was full of joy and excitement. She wanted Zebub to teach her archery and he replied to do so when the time comes.

On the top floor of the castle, I walked into the balcony, showing myself to the people of Beelzenia

" Beelzenians! I would like to announce that my daughter, the princess of Beelzenia, Banica Conchita will be engaged to the 3rd prince of Marlon, Joseph Crim. The wedding will be held at the 16th birthday of my dear daughter. This will benefit us as we will have a powerful alliance with the kingdom from across the sea"

The people cheered and yelled "Hail Beelzenia!"

Let's just hope nothing happens that will hinder this engagement.

**Joseph ~ Beelzenia Empire's "Library" ~**

I was tasked by King Muzuri to try to make Banica stop her eating habits. Even if she is a bit chubby, all the food she's eating is going to her bosom which is very sexy. But no one wants to have excess fat so I have to make her eat healthy and exercise too.

I have to convince her that although eating is one of life's pleasure, eating too much is not good.

For today, I'm researching on healthy recipes and some daily exercise routines Banica can do. All I know is that she loves sweet stuff and she is very good with archery. Although archery is a sport of precision and accuracy, it's not a very tiresome sport.

As for myself, I only liked to cook. Though I'm a prince, I'm not very good at swordplay. My father is supportive in my interest but my mother isn't.

I always loved my father but I'm afraid he will not live long…

Having an interest in cooking, I already have ideas what to serve to Banica but researching on Beelzenia's current cuisines is giving me some more ideas.

All I have to do left is find an activity that both of us will enjoy.

"I wonder what Banica is doing right now…"

**Muzuri ~ Beelzenia Empire's "Conchita Mansion • Office"**

It's been a week since I tasked Joseph to take care of Banica and two days since that day, he suddenly wanted to go back to Marlon. Now, he sent me a letter saying that he will be arriving tomorrow morning. I wonder what he is thought of?

I stood up from my chair and opened the door for the balcony behind me. I saw Banica having her afternoon tea time under a tree in the garden. She was wearing her mother's red dress and although she has long hair, I cannot help but imagine her mother in her.

As I inspected closer, although I cannot see her eyes because the leaves and branches were blocking my view, she was speaking with someone.

I do not see anyone…

(Ah!)

There's a shadow leaking out behind the tree. It looked like a girl with the same height as Banica and… had a cat on her head.

I rushed down the stairs and into the garden.

"What's the matter papa?"

Banica had a surprised expression upon my arrival.

"Banica… who were you talking to?"

"Ah! Let Banica introduce to you her friend, Abbi"

"…a cat?"

"Yes! She would often come by here and have some tea with Banica. Would you like some too, father?"

"No thanks… I'm good. I'll be heading back"

… I swear I saw that Abyssinian cat on top of a girl's head… I must be working too hard.

But this cannot be ignored. I ordered Zebub to keep an eye on Banica and report to me whenever she is talking to someone I don't know of.

As I headed for my office again, I had no idea of the plan being unfolded right under my nose.

The next morning, Joseph arrived with some packages full of clothes.

**Joseph ~ Beelzenia Empire's "Conchita Mansion • Dressing Room"**

I've been researching about recipes and activities as tasked by King Muzuri of Beelzenia. After finally realizing a painfully obvious activity Banica and I can do together, I came back to Marlon to fetch the necessary things needed. After a week of preparation, I came back to Beelzenia.

I wore a typical Marlon prince costume; a blue gentleman outfit and a crown. It used to belong to my older brother but he got to pump to wear anymore.

I pleaded Banica to wear a red outfit I ordered and made customized from Marlon Royal Family's tailor. At first, Banica was hesitant of wearing it but, without Muzuri knowing, I bribed her by promising to cook for her some of Marlon's delicacies. She grabbed the dress and went for her dressing room.

What happened next was unexpected.

**Muzuri ~ Beelzenia Empire's "Conchita Mansion • Main Hall"**

Of all things, Joseph had to pick an activity Banica was worst at… Dancing…

As a child, she would often be danced by aristocrats during dance parties but as she became more mature, I had to teach her proper dancing. I had Zebub teach her and after a month, he described her having "two left feet and a stiff hip". At dance parties I would let her eat to her heart's content just so that he wouldn't be asked by people to dance with her. It was a shame that she couldn't learn to dance properly.

I saw Joseph's painful face every time Banica stepped on his foot. I think he was trying to teach her Marlon's own style of dancing for I have not seen those dance steps before.

After sometime, Joseph finally grew tired; he sat on a chair and removed his dancing shoes only to see it aching. I ordered Zebub to grab a pack of ice for Joseph. On the other hand, Banica went directly to the kitchen rather than wiping off the sweat from her body. I grabbed a towelette from a nearby comfort room and headed for the kitchen.

**Joseph ~ Beelzenia Empire's "Conchita Mansion • Main Hall"**

Muzuri never told me Banica was not good at dancing. I always thought princesses would be good at dancing but Banica is no mere princess it seems. I even pleaded my mother to teach me Marlon's dance style. Mother was really pleased that awakened to my prince status. It even took me 3 days to master Marlon's dance style.

I never really took interest in dance parties or whatnot because I would usually be in the kitchen, helping and learning from my servants. But this is for my love's sake.

But who would have guessed that Banica had "two left feet"? My feet is red from being stepped on too much. Banica moved like an old lady with an aim on stepping on a cockroach AKA my foot. Though I have to admit that that tight red dress really brings out her figure and her body was rubbing on mine because of her clumsiness; I almost pitched a tent while dancing.

At least for the first try, we sure built up a sweat. Starting tomorrow, I have to teach her little by little and my hard work will soon pay off… I just hope my feet doesn't need to be amputated by then.

Later that night, I was invited to dinner by King Muzuri. I had to keep my promise to Banica so I got a head start on cooking. Though it was painful to walk or even stand, I mustn't show any weakness. I continued on my ordeal until supper.

Banica was pretty much pleased by my home cooking as it was an original Marlon cuisine.

"Banica is very curious to what ingredients did Joseph use. Please tell Banica" she asked.

It's rather cute to be talking in third person. She talks like that ever since I met her. King Muzuri said she was like that ever since she completed her first sentence. He couldn't straighten her way of speaking even with the help of a linguist. I guess she just has her own pace with life.

"It's a fish only seen in Marlon. We call it Mammon's Fish"

"Who is Mammon?"

"He was a fisher man who first caught this fish. It was said that he was the only one who could bait it. The taste it had was very exquisite that he horded and sold it at a high price that only aristocrats could buy. Not long he became a rich man and became the Royal Family's own fisherman. But he was a strange man. When Marlon's people got too greedy, he got tired of fishing, left his riches and told his secret only to Marlon's king. As soon as Marlon's king knew about it, he ordered other fishermen to catch the said fish but out of a hundred fishermen, only one got a catch. Not too long before we realize that the fish was already scarce or there was something missing in Mammon's secret. As of today, only one or two lucky fishermen bait the fish everyday and sell it at a high price… Are you even listening?"

Banica just continued to chow down as I told the story. Only King Muzuri was impressed by the story.

"I never knew Marlon had such a story to tell and the way you prepared this fish is extravagant! Not only is it delicious, it's also healthy! One day we will definitely go with you to Marlon."

"The Queen would be pleased"

I love to see the happy faces made by my cooking. This is why I dream of becoming a cook. Of all the smiles that was made by my cooking, only one was pleasant and innocent enough to fall for; Banica's smile. Since that time, I began immersing myself in cooking just so that I could see that smile again… but it seems impossible now. She hardly smiles or even gives thanks for the food made for her… But that's what makes it challenging!

As they finished eating, Banica stood up and headed out the dining hall.

"Wait Banica! At least give thanks to Joseph for the wonderful banquet"

Banica just stood there and was about to step out when she suddenly said, without facing me:

"…Mammon's fish is delicious."

With that, she walked out of the hall.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's bad manners. We will be glad to eat your dishes someday again"

"Thank you very much! Tomorrow morning I'll be heading back to Marlon."

"I shall wish for a safe voyage"

The next morning, I at least wanted to say farewell to Banica but she wasn't anywhere to be found in the mansion. Zebub said she went out for a walk. As I headed for my ship, I had hoped to at least cross paths with her but to no luck.

When I was about to board the ship, I saw a familiar silhouette on the port.

It was Banica wearing a pure red dress and hat, staring into the sea.

I ran up to her to at least say my farewells.

"Banica. I'll be back on your sixteenth birthday. Please wait for me until then.

It seems my words fell on deaf ears. She just continued to stare into the horizon.

I just let out a sigh and turned my back when suddenly she grabbed my hand and said:

"Banica wants some more of Mammon's fish"

"…Then catch it yourself."

Hmph. This is revenge for ignoring me earlier.

"Then Banica will come along with Joseph to Marlon"

"…What?!"

"Prince Joseph! We're about to set sail!"

A servant of mine shouted from the boat.

"Wait! Banica- Eh?! Where is she?!"

As I looked around, I saw her boarding on the boat.

"BANICA! WAIT!"

She really does follow her own pace.

* * *

If you're an Akuno-P fan then join our group on facebook:

The Evillious Chronicles ~ AkunoP/mothy~ Vocaloid

If you're looking for Akuno-P's English Translated Light Novels, please do check my profile for the links for I cannot place links in this document.

Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed reading and please stay tuned~


End file.
